Un noël bouleversant
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Shane a quitté Harmony, il s'est promis de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il a refait sa vie à Los Angeles et sort avec Mitchie depuis un an. Sa vie semble presque parfaite. Seulement, un soir il reçoit un appel de son père. Un appel qui pourrait bien le faire revenir dans sa ville natale pour les fêtes de noël. Smitchie
1. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Bon alors comme je l'ai dit sur facebook, voici la première partie de mon nouveau projet de noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ma aprt, je le trouve acceptable.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane )

 **Note de l'auteur** : Petite info concernant cette fiction. C'est une idée qui m'a réveillé un certain soir de décembre il était cinq heures du matin quand j'en ai parlé à ma correctrice. Du coup navré pour le thème qu'on peut presque retrouver dans « Une semaine avec lui » de Monica Murphy. Je m'en suis aperçue après.

 **Prologue**

 _« - Va enfiler une chemise Shane, j'aimerais bien que Selena voit en toi un jeune homme responsable pas un de ces ados qui veulent fonder un groupe de rock, sourit-il._

 _« - Tu me confonds avec Brown et toi à mon âge, soupirais-je avant de remonter dans ma chambre._

 _Je retirais mon tee-shirt noir à l'effigie des Rolling Stones pour un blanc et une chemise de la même couleur. Enfin sauf que les poignets étaient fumés mais bon. Ça tranche avec mon jeans mais ça donnera un style. La sonnette de l'entrée raisonna et je soufflais un bon coup. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de descendre. Mon père sortait avec une nouvelle femme que je n'avais absolument pas envie de rencontrer. Je pourrais refuser en ne voulant pas qu'elle remplace ma mère seulement la mienne était morte en couche et je n'avais jamais eu la chance de la voir autrement que sur des photos. Mon père m'appela et je sus que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'allais devoir descendre sinon il viendrait me chercher, pour faire la rencontre de cette femme avec qui, il comptait passer beaucoup de temps. Je sortis de ma chambre et rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée. Naturellement ils étaient dans le salon à boire le café. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé en cuir marron. Mon père fut le premier à me remarquer et me fit signe d'entrée._

 _« - Shane, je te présente Selena Miller, ma petite amie. Selena je te présente ma plus belle création, mon fils Shane._

 _« - Ravi de vous rencontrer madame, dis-je en lui tendant la main tout en l'observant._

 _Blonde, les yeux bleus, elle devait faire un mètre soixante-quinze. Elle portait une petite jupe crayon noir et un haut prune. Elle se releva pour me serrer contre elle et je dus me retenir de tousser. Son parfum trop poivré me prit à la gorge. Elle me lâcha après quelques secondes en souriant._

 _« - Je suis ravie de te rencontrer également Shane. Roman ne cesse de me parler de toi. Tu as raison, ton enfant est beau, il doit en briser des cœurs au lycée._

 _« - Je… Tant mieux, toussais-je avant de faire un pas en arrière mal à l'aise. Euh non, non n'approchez pas, ajoutais-je en la voyant faire un nouveau pas vers moi._

 _« - Navré ma chérie, j'ai oublié de te dire que mon fils était asthmatique et je crois que ton parfum est trop fort pour lui, sourit-il._

 _Je m'assis avec eux, loin d'elle cependant et les écoutais discuter tout en notant qu'elle était plus jeune que papa. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans à tout casser alors que mon père avait fêté ses quarante ans le mois dernier. Cependant, elle rendrait mon père heureux aussi je fis un effort pour m'intéresser à elle. J'appris qu'elle était fleuriste, qu'elle avait sa propre boutique depuis un an et qu'elle avait deux grands frères qui étaient trader pour le premier et professeur de sport dans un lycée pour le second Ainsi qu'une petite sœur fleuriste aussi._

 _Ce fut lors du dîner que papa m'annonça la véritable raison de cette rencontre. Il lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec nous ici à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je le fixais choqué. On n'était que tous les deux depuis treize ans et j'avais toujours cru qu'on était heureux comme ça. On vivait entre hommes, aucune fille pour mettre du maquillage partout, laisser traîner ses soutiens-gorge comme le faisaient les sœurs de Nate. Il me laissait faire de la musique à n'importe quel moment de la journée et je ne craignais pas de tomber sur des protections intimes dans les poubelles. J'avais été suffisamment gêné le jour où la grande sœur de Jason avait oublié de jeter la sienne et je ne voulais plus jamais être face à un tampon gorgé de sang._

 _« - Ça ne t'ennuie pas Shane, j'espère, me demanda Selena en le posant sa main sur la mienne._

 _« - Non madame, dis-je simplement. Je peux quitter la table papa ? J'ai encore une disserte à terminer._

 _« - Bien sûr mon fils. Je t'appellerais quand Selena partira afin que tu lui dises au revoir._

 _Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle me promit de ne pas me serrer encore une fois contre sa grosse poitrine. Je me levais de table et montais dans ma chambre. J'avais fini mes devoirs depuis longtemps mais cette nana me mettait mal à l'aise à me fixer._

* * *

« - Salut mon amour, sourit Mitchie en entrant dans l'appartement.

« - Salut ma belle. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

« - Elle était intéressante. J'ai croisé une famille avec deux petites filles adorables qui ont voulu dévaliser la boutique. Et toi alors ?

« - Les gamins étaient ravis. Je leur ai fait faire une initiation à la batterie.

« - Quels veinards ces gamins !

Il la regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'elle adorait la musique. Elle avait toujours voulu apprendre à jouer de la guitare seulement ses parents n'avaient pu lui payer un instrument ou même en louer un. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de lui demander ce qu'il préparait pour le dîner. Quand elle entendit parler de moussaka, elle se lécha les lèvres et lui proposa son aide seulement il avait presque terminé. A la place, elle fila au salon et mit des chants de noël. Il la regarda remuer la tête en rythme et sourit. Il savait qu'elle était passionnée par noël. Elle aimait tout dans noël, les décorations dans les rues, l'odeur des sapins, la neige, l'odeur de la dinde rôtie, celui du bois qui brûle dans la cheminée, les paquets emballés dans du beau papier cadeau et entouré de rubans rouges, l'esprit de noël. Elle se plaisait souvent à dire qu'elle était tombée dans la hotte du père noël enfant. Il secoua la tête et la rejoignit. Il attrapa la main et ensemble, ils se mirent à danser sur _Mistletoe_ reprit par Lucy Hale. Elle éclata d'un rire franc mais se laissa même lorsqu'il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la coller contre lui. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur sa taille fine et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle répondit à son baiser puis ils reprirent leurs danse étrange jusqu'à la fin de la chanson avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de son achat. Elle retourna dans l'entrée et revint avec un sac en papier kraft qu'elle lui tendit.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Ouvre, dit-elle énigmatique en tentant vainement de réprimer un sourire.

Il commença par la remercier d'un baiser puis fouilla dans le sac avant de sourciller en ressortant une pleine poignée de sucre d'orge rouge et blanc. Curieux, il regarda dans le sac qu'il finit par vider sur la table. Il n'y avait que ça dans le sac. Des cannes en sucre d'orge rouge et blanc. Il les remit tranquillement dans le sac en les comptant.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu acheté cinquante-huit canne à sucre, demanda-t-il une fois la dernière dans le sac.

« - Parce que figure-toi que mon copain m'a confié que petit, il décorait son sapin avec des canne à sucre rouge et blanche. Enfin avec ça et des guirlandes en papier faite main. Du coup je pensais acheter du papier demain pour qu'on s'y mette.

« - Il manquera les pommes de pins dorés mais t'as de la chance, demain je n'ai rien à faire. J'irais acheter ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la sonnerie du téléphone mural et regarda l'objet surprit. Il avait eu du mal à en trouver un mais depuis trois ans qu'il était installé, c'était la première fois qu'il sonnait. Ses amis l'appelaient toujours sur son portable où ils étaient sûrs de le joindre. Il soupira et décrocha.

« - Bonsoir, dit-il. _Bonsoir Shane_ , sourit une voix mielleuse qui le fit grimacer. Selena. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? _Je voulais savoir comment allait mon petit garçon._ Je ne suis pas ton fils. _Oh Shane, tu sais très bien que pour moi_ … Que veux-tu, l'interrompit-il. Ne me dis pas que tu m'appelles pour le plaisir de prendre de mes nouvelles, nous savons tous les deux que je t'ai interdit de reprendre contact avec moi sauf en cas d'urgence. Alors qui y a-t-il ? _Je te passe ton père mon chéri_ … _Allo mon garçon_. Salut papa, sourit-il.

Mitchie était en train de faire une liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin mais leva la tête en entendant son petit ami parler à son père. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait plus ses parents, puisqu'il ne parlait jamais d'eux. Tout en continuant son activité, elle écouta la conversation. Shane sembla d'abord ravi puis soupira avant de refuser ce qui la fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il dise 'non', c'était le ton froid qu'il avait employé avant de raccrocher énervé. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passait seulement, il sortit sur le balcon. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une cigarette qu'on allumait. Elle secoua la tête et posa sa feuille pour le rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle prit la cigarette, l'éteignit et la jeta dans la poubelle.

« - Tu n'as plus fumé depuis un an, ne gâche pas tes efforts Shane, dit-elle simplement. On va aller courir ok ?

Il la fixa et hocha la tête avant de rentrer. Quand ils s'étaient connus, il fumait seulement elle avait perdu son père d'un cancer des poumons et avait refusé qu'ils sortent ensemble parce qu'il fumerait. Pour elle, il avait donc arrêté de fumer. Elle l'avait aidé de son mieux et à chaque fois qu'il avait eu envie d'en allumer une, elle lui avait proposé une activité physique pour lui faire passer l'envie. Parfois ils couraient sur Venice, d'autre fois, ils faisaient du vélo ou de la musculation. Cette fois, elle dut comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et ils troquèrent leur jeans pour un short en coton et un tee-shirt. Ils enfilèrent leurs baskets, prirent de l'eau et quittèrent l'appartement. Comme souvent, il était taciturne et elle ferma la porte. Pour s'échauffer, ils descendirent les quatre étages à pied et quand ils furent dehors, elle le laissa choisir la direction qu'il voulait. Bientôt ils rejoignirent Venice où ils coururent en rythme. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, il était dans ses pensées et elle calait son pas sur le sien tout en observant, de temps à autre son visage. Les ombres de son regard qui était lointaines, perdues ou tristes. Elle entrevit quelques lueurs de colère mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Pourquoi une simple conversation avec son père avait pu le mettre dans cet état ? « Il m'en parlera quand il aura fait le tri dans ses pensées, songea-t-elle. » Pourtant la curiosité la rongeait et elle dut serrer les poings à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas l'interroger. Elle voulait comprendre comment il était passé de la joie à l'idée de recréer le sapin de son enfance à la colère. Du rire au besoin de fumer pour se calmer.

« - Tu veux en parler, demanda-t-elle quand ils cessèrent de courir.

« - Non !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle déçue. Veux-tu qu'on rentre tout de suite ? On peut aller…

« - Mon père va mourir, lâcha-t-il soudain.

« - Oh Shane. Je suis désolé mon amour, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Moi aussi. J'ignorais même qu'il était malade… Il voudrait que je vienne pour noël. Selon ses médecins, ça pourrait être le dernier qu'il passe avec nous.

« - Alors allons-y, sourit-elle.

« - Non ! Quand j'ai quitté la maison il y a sept ans, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds et ils se savent. Je ne retournerais jamais à Harmony !

« - Très bien, dit-elle. Je suppose qu'un jour tu me diras pourquoi… Allez on va se chercher une boisson chaude et on rentre à la maison.

Shane s'écarta d'elle et la regarda. Il était clair qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus seulement, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter toute l'histoire. La seule fois où s'il s'y était risqué, on s'était moqué de lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme une victime. Il la remercia de ne pas insister, embrassa son front avec douceur puis prit sa main pour rejoindre la boutique qu'ils fréquentaient assidument. Un commerce spécialisé dans la vente de tisane biologique. Ils en prirent deux, aux propriétés relaxantes et rentrèrent chez eux en la buvant lentement.

Naturellement à leur arrivée dans l'appartement, ils rejoignirent la salle de bain pour prendre une douche seulement en la voyant retirer son tee-shirt, Shane enlaça sa petite amie par derrière et lui retira lui-même le short qu'elle portait avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Face à lui, elle lui retira son tee-shirt alors qu'il faisait tomber sa brassière de sport au sol ainsi que son dernier sous-vêtement. Dès qu'elle fut nue, il la porta et l'assit sur le meuble alors qu'elle baissait son short et son boxer. La seconde suivante, il entra en elle alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa taille. Il gémit appréciant de la sentir si réceptive et il glissa ses mains sur son fessier musclé pour la prendre plus profondément. Dès qu'il entendit leur peau claquer l'une contre l'autre, il perdit pied et enfonça sa tête dans son cou qu'il embrassa tout en continuant de lui faire l'amour rapidement. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle l'acceptait tel qu'il l'était et quand elle jouie de plaisir, il se laissa transporter.

« - Pardon, souffla-t-il quand il fut remis de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

« - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, chuchota-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux humides. J'ai adoré ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu recommences quand tu veux.

« - Ah oui ? Même s'il n'y a pas eu de préliminaires ? Même si je n'ai pas glissé mes doigts juste-là, demanda-t-il en laissant ses doigts frôler son sexe encore brûlant.

« - Même si j'adore quand tu prends le temps de bien t'occuper de moi et… Mon Dieu, tes doigts, soupira-t-elle alors que le plaisir montait de nouveau en elle.

Shane sourit et regarda son visage se transformer pendant qu'il la caressait. Elle ferma les yeux en renversant sa tête en arrière. Il gémit en voyant son cou ainsi offert et sans cesser de la caresser, il embrassa la base de son cou remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il y arriva au moment où il glissa un doigt en elle seulement bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant et il lui fit à nouveau l'amour en prenant le temps de profiter de son corps de femme qu'elle lui offrait.

« - Mon Dieu tu vas m'achever, soupira-t-elle quand elle retrouva son souffle.

« - Viens, on a besoin d'une douche et j'ai très envie de m'occuper à nouveau de toi sous le jet brûlant.

« - Encore ?

« - Toujours mon amour. Je veux te rendre heureuse à chaque instant de ta vie.

Elle le fixa avec amour et le laissa les emmener dans la cabine de douche où il lui fit de nouveau l'amour avec tendresse. Ils finirent par se laver l'un l'autre puis sortirent de la cabine. Enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, Mitchie quitta la pièce et rejoignit leur dressing pour prendre sa chemise de nuit noël. Un long tee-shirt qui imitait la tenue du père noël. La fourrure blanche en bas et sur ses manches courtes, le rouge de son costume et même la ceinture. Tout était imprimé sur du coton tissé. Shane la lui avait offerte l'hiver dernier et depuis elle la mettait dès le lendemain de Thanksgiving. Il sourit en la voyant surtout lorsqu'elle ajouta ses chaussons lutins rouges. Pour sa part, il n'enfila qu'un short et retourna à la cuisine pour rallumer le four afin de terminer le dîner. Quand il rejoignit sa petite amie, elle était assise à table et rédigeait une liste aussi il s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. « Acheter : Sapin, papier pour faire les guirlandes, les pommes de pins dorés (Shane), des chocolats. Trouver quel menu faire pour noël. Ecrire n'importe quoi pour que tu te mettes à sourire. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et elle leva la tête pour le fixer amusée.

« - Pourquoi acheter des chocolats ?

« - Pour la boutique. J'en propose à mes clients, enfin à ceux qui passent en caisse, précisa-t-elle. De quel papier as-tu besoin pour les guirlandes ?

« - On prenait n'importe quel papier avec mon père.

« - Ok j'irais en acheter du coloré à la papeterie qu'i pas loin de ma boutique.

Il hocha la tête et posa le stylo qu'elle tenait pour l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse pour la remercier d'être patiente avec lui. Il l'attira dans le salon où ils restèrent enlacés sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que le four sonne. Il se sépara à regret de la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Il la regarda depuis l'entrée de la pièce et soupira longuement. Il avait remonté sa chemise de nuit jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses et elle ne sembla pas vouloir se rhabiller. « Comment ai-je pu réussir à avoir cette jeune femme pour moi, se demanda-t-il en s'arrachant de sa contemplation pour retourner en cuisine. Elle est tellement douce et patiente. Je ne la mérite pas. » Ses pensées furent sombres durant le reste de la soirée et lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il fut déçu de voir qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Il quitta le lit où il lui avait refait l'amour avant qu'ils ne s'endorment et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle lui avait fait le petit-déjeuner et il mangea d'un bon appétit avant de noter une feuille aimanté à la porte du frigo.

 **Bonjour mon amour.**

 **Je voulais simplement te rappeler d'acheter les pommes de pins pour ce soir… Et te dire combien je t'aime. Cette nuit a été magique et va m'accompagner toute la journée. A ce soir. Mitchie**

Il sourit et sentit le papier pour noter qu'elle l'avait parfumé. Il se leva et nettoya son appartement avant de sortir pour trouver quoi lui acheter comme cadeau. Il avait plusieurs idées mais un lui revenait souvent à l'esprit. Il savait qu'elle voulait un chien depuis des années aussi il se dirigea à la SPA. Il aurait aimé lui offrir un chiot mais la souffrance animale la touchait et ils préféraient offrir un second foyer à un animal abandonné plutôt qu'à un bébé. Il entra dans les locaux, décoré pour l'occasion et regarda les affiches en attendant que quelqu'un vienne.

« - Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Bonjour madame. Je voudrais offrir un… Attendez je reprends. Ma petite amie a toujours voulu un chien mais n'a jamais pu en adopter et j'aurais aimé lui permettre de réaliser un de ses souhaits.

« - Pour noël, dit-elle réprobatrice.

« - C'est ce qui m'ennuie. On est tous les deux contre cette manie d'offrir des animaux comme des peluches, soupira-t-il. Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de voir ceux que vous avez ici ?

« - Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle. Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions pour vous aider à trouver le compagnon idéal.

« - Naturellement. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose alors si vous pouviez également m'aider à équiper notre appartement pour qu'il ou elle puisse être heureux, ça m'arrangerait.

« - Ah, vous habitez en appartement. Bon alors ça sera un petit chien.

« - C'est vous l'experte. Je sais simplement qu'elle a décidé que si elle avait un compagnon à quatre pattes, elle irait le choisir dans un chenil ou ici la SPA afin d'offrir une seconde maison à un animal qui a déjà eu le cœur brisé.

« - Vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne pourra pas le garder jusqu'à noël ?

« - Oui. Dès que je pourrais le ramener à la maison, je le ferais… C'est quoi cette race, demanda-t-il en voyant un tout petit chien dans une cage.

« - Un yorkshire croisé avec un chihuahua, dit-elle réprobatrice… Navrée mais je ne supporte pas qu'on croise un chien avec n'importe lequel du moment que c'est la même taille dans le but de créer une nouvelle race et de gagner de l'argent.

« - Non je suis d'accord. Ce sont des êtres vivants, pas des petits bas de laine… Et celui-là ?

« - Un beagle… J'aimerais bien connaître le caractère de votre petite amie.

Il sourit et lui parla de Mitchie. De sa douceur, de son côté sportif, sa fascination pour noël, de sa joie de vivre seulement il s'arrêta dans sa description en voyant une petite chienne dans une cage. Elle semblait faire son possible pour se faire la plus petite possible et tremblait sur ses petites pattes.

« - Qu'a-t-elle, demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la cage.

« - Elle a été offerte à un enfant qui avait des crises de colère. Sa mère nous l'a apporté en nous expliquant qu'il avait failli la tuer parce qu'elle n'aimait pas courir après un bâton. Ça fait trois ans qu'on l'a et si elle ne trouve pas de famille bientôt, dit-elle sombrement.

« - Elle est à l'adoption ?

« - Oui mais elle est très peureuse et…

« - Je voudrais l'adopter madame.

« - Elle sera très difficile au début, vous en avez conscience ?

« - Oui mais Mitchie a une patience d'ange. Je suppose qu'il va lui falloir au moins deux paniers, des gamelles et des croquettes adaptées à sa taille.

« - Ainsi qu'un os à mâcher pour ne pas qu'elle s'attaque à vos meubles. Il faudra éviter les jouets bruyants qui lui font peur. Elle a besoin de calme.

Shane hocha la tête et posa plusieurs questions sur le matériel mais également pour trouver le bon vétérinaire. La jeune femme lui donna toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et il la remercia avant de ressortir. Son compte était plus léger mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait regretter son geste. La petite chienne méritait d'avoir une seconde famille et il était certain qu'elle serait heureuse avec eux.

* * *

Quand il eut acheté tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le sapin, il conduisit jusqu'à la boutique de sa petite amie et notant qu'elle était débordée, passa derrière la caisse pour encaisser les deux clientes qui attendaient. Notant la présence de chocolats, il leur en offrit avant de leur souhaiter de passer une bonne journée. Au même moment, Mitchie le rejoignit et embrassa sa joue avant de reprendre sa caisse. Comme elle était occupée, il fit le tour de la marchandise et sourit en voyant les couronnes de sapin, les boules de noël, les guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, les sommets de sapins de toute formes, les décorations pour les tables, les nappes et chemins de table. « Il y a vraiment tout pour noël en ce moment, songea-t-il amusé. »

« - Salut. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite dans mon petit chalet de noël, demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Merci pour les clientes.

« - Je t'en prie mon amour. J'avais envie de te voir. J'ai trouvé de quoi faire les pommes de pins au fait.

« - Cool, j'ai hâte de rentrer pour qu'on s'y mette. J'adorerais faire les décos de noël de mes mains.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras quelques instants pour profiter de sa présence seulement des clients entrèrent et il la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse travailler. Même si elle le prévint qu'elle avait le papier pour les guirlandes. Il sortit de la petite boutique pressé qu'elle rentre et décida de faire une côte de bœuf pour le dîner. Accompagnée de frites et d'un vin de bourgogne. Au dernier moment, il acheta également un pot de glace au chocolat puis rentra chez lui. Même s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, l'appartement était à son nom en attendant qu'ils en trouvent un qui leur plairait. Il mit la glace au frais et fit mariner la viande.

Il sourit quand la porte claqua et sortit de la salle de bain pour accueillir sa petite amie. Elle répondit à son baiser avant même de retirer son manteau puis se déchaussa en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Il lui cacha la visite à la SPA et haussa les épaules en listant quelques tâches au hasard.

« - Tu sais, dit-elle alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'ils faisaient les guirlandes, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

« - Quoi donc ? De faire nos propres décos de noël ?

« - Non ça c'est tout simplement génial, on va en faire une tradition, décida-t-elle en lui souriant avant de se mordre la lèvre… Ecoute j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et, s'il te plaît écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de ne jamais retourner à Harmony mais, s'il te plaît Shane, souffla-t-elle doucement en le voyant se tendre. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler et je le respecte mais c'est le peut-être le dernier noël que tu peux passer avec ton père. Il faut que tu y ailles, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« - Pourquoi j'irais ?

« - Parce que c'est ton père. Ton seul parent vivant. Parce que c'est important pour lui. Il a respecté le fait que tu ne viennes jamais jusque là, n'est-ce pas ? S'il veut passer ce dernier noël avec toi, en quoi ça peut être une mauvaise chose ?

« - Elle sera là, dit-il le regard fuyant.

« - Qui ?

« - Sa femme… Selena Miller. Ils se sont mariés quand j'ai eu quatorze ans et je ne peux pas supporter cette maudite bonne femme ! Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

« - Je comprends mais tu te prives de la présence de ton père. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre Shane, ça devrait compter davantage que cette _maudite bonne femme_. Il veut passer son dernier noël avec son enfant. Ne lui refuse pas cette joie Shane. Ça serait cruel et tu t'en voudras le restant de ta vie.

Shane leva les yeux et regarda sa petite amie. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais pu dire au revoir à son père. Il était parti alors qu'elle était bloquée à New York à cause d'une tempête de neige et le temps que l'avion décolle c'était trop tard. Il soupira longuement et reprit sa guirlande sans dire un mot. Il craignit qu'elle n'insiste mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle mit les chants de noël qu'elle connaissait par cœur puis découpa de nouvelle bande de papier le laissant probablement réfléchir. « Je ne pourrais pas lui faire face, songea-t-il. Si j'y retourne et que je la vois, je risque de lui balancer tout ce que je pense à la figure et papa n'a pas besoin de ça… Mais Mitchie a raison. Il a toujours respecté le fait que je ne voulais pas revenir à Harmony… La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a trois ans. Il était de passage à Los Angeles et ne m'a fait aucun reproche sur mon absence de sa vie. »

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il une heure plus tard. Tu as gagné Mitchie.

Sur ces mots, il se leva alors qu'elle le fixait curieuse. Il traversa la pièce et prit son téléphone pour composer un numéro. Il se tourna et lui sourit incertain tout en attendant qu'on lui répondre.

« - Passe-moi mon père, dit-il sans préambule. Je m'en fous, tu me le passes !… Ah papa, désolé de t'appeler si tard, je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai réfléchi et si c'est toujours ce que tu veux, je viendrais à Noël. … Oui mais je ne serais pas seul, je compte venir avec ma petite amie. … Oui en effet c'est ce que j'ai pensé également. … Très bien papa. Bonne nuit alors.

« - Je n'étais pas censée venir à ce noël, dit-elle en terminant une guirlande.

« - Je n'irais pas seul. Si j'y vais, c'est avec toi.

« - Mais… D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle, mais à une condition.

« - Ce que tu veux.

« - Bien alors prépare-toi à une semaine entière sans sexe mon chou.

« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

« - Shane, on sera sous le toit de ton père qui est malade. Je refuse qu'on fasse l'amour quand on sera là-bas. Ça ne serait pas correct et ça me mettrait mal à l'aise. Imagine qu'on nous entende ?

« - Très bien alors dis-toi que la semaine précédente et la suivante, je vais littéralement te sauter dessus à tout moment.

« - Tu vas me faire faire une cure de sexe ?

Il hocha la tête amusé et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur avant de reprendre de nouvelles bandelettes de papier.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire leurs décorations et purent donc faire leur sapin dès le lendemain. Shane avait été acheté un épicéa dès la fin de sa journée de cours et lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, il avait tout sorti. Les guirlandes de papiers, les pommes de pins qu'il avait peintes la veille, les cannes à sucre et un nœud en tissu pour le sommet. La pièce embaumait le sapin et elle inspira longuement en souriant. Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis mit son chapeau de noël alors qu'il allumait la chaîne. Les chants de noël raisonnèrent aussitôt et ils commencèrent à décorer leur sapin avant d'installer le village de noël au pied. Mitchie déposa une nouvelle petite maison et il sourit en voyant que c'était une boulangerie.

« - C'est magnifique, dit-elle quand ils eurent terminé… Mince je ne pensais pas que ça donnerait quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'est totalement rustique… J'adore !

« - A ce point ?

« - L'an prochain j'ouvrirais un dimanche ou deux par mois pour proposer un atelier afin de faire des décorations avec ceux qui seront intéressés. C'est carrément brillant !

Il sourit amusé et l'embrassa avant d'aller en cuisine. Il en revint avec deux laits de poule et des roulés à la cannelle. Elle soupira d'aise. L'odeur du sapin, du lait de poule, de la cannelle, ça sentait bon noël et elle embrassa son petit ami avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour noël.

« - Ta présence au creux de mes bras me suffira. Et un bisou à minuit.

« - Alors va pour ça.

« - Et toi mon amour ?

Elle haussa les épaules et fixa le ciel noir, à travers la fenêtre, avant de demander de la neige pour le matin de décembre. Il rit et lui promit de faire au mieux. Harmony n'était pas une ville neigeuse même s'il en tombait parfois durant l'hiver. Il espéra cependant que la surprise qu'il préparait lui plairait. La SPA l'avait appelé dans la journée et les papiers seraient prêts pour lundi. « Plus que trois jours avant que notre famille s'agrandisse, songea-t-il en prenant sa copine par la taille. »

Le week-end passa rapidement. Ils leur restaient les derniers achats de noël à faire, surtout pour Mitchie qui refusait de venir les mains vides chez son père. Comme chaque week-end, elle fit la cuisine puisqu'il s'en occupait toute la semaine. Le dimanche soir, elle lui prépara son plat préféré qu'ils mangèrent en regardant de vieux films de noël. Ça aurait pu l'ennuyer mais il était comme elle et adorait les fêtes de fins d'années. C'était toujours un moment magique à ces yeux. D'autant plus à présent puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés fin novembre.

* * *

Quand elle rentra de sa journée de travail, Mitchie trouva étrange qu'il l'attende dans l'entrée. Il l'embrassa, lui retira son manteau puis lui prit les mains.

« - J'ai une surprise pour toi mais il faudra rester douce et ne pas crier ou faire de gestes brusques, elle est peureuse. Ok ?

« - Que m'as-tu préparé ?

Il sourit et lui demanda de fermer les yeux avant de la guider jusqu'au salon. La petite chienne était dans son panier et se mit à trembler en les voyant approcher. Cette réaction lui fit mal au cœur et il se promit de rendre la petite chienne heureuse. Il s'écarta d'un pas pour pouvoir apprécier sa réaction.

« - Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune femme le regarda avant de fouiller l'endroit des yeux. Quand elle croisa le regard de la petite chienne tremblante dans son panier, elle le regarda, curieuse.

« - Mon amour, je te présente la petite Lulu. Elle a quatre ans et a passé l'essentiel de sa vie dans les locaux de la SPA.

« - Tu as été l'adopter là-bas ?

« - En voyant ça a été le coup de foudre. Seulement elle est très peureuse. Son premier maître était un petit garçon violent qui a failli la tuer parce qu'elle refusait de courir avec un bâton. Le seconde ne l'a pas gardé trois jours parce qu'elle n'était pas propre. Elle a ensuite été adopté par un mec pour faire plaisir à sa nana qui la rapporté en spécifiant qu'elle préférait avoir un nouveau sac à main Hermès, dit-il méprisant. Je n'en sais pas plus mais durant ces trois dernières années, elle a eu beaucoup de propriétaires mais aucun n'a voulu d'elle très longtemps.

« - Pauvre petite Lulu, dit-elle en s'accroupissant. Viens ma petite chérie.

Doucement elle tendit sa main vers la petite chienne qui couina de peur en baissant les oreilles. Cette réaction leur fit mal au cœur et tendrement, elle prit la petite chienne dans ses bras. Elle retint une grimace en la sentant la griffer quand elle chercha à s'accrocher. Son pull devint humide mais elle ne dit rien et s'assit sur le canapé pour la caresser en lui parlant doucement.

« - Ton papa t'a fait visiter ta nouvelle maison ? Là c'est le salon. Quand tu seras plus propre c'est là qu'on s'installera toutes les deux pour regarder des films de filles. Allez viens je t'emmène dans la cuisine où tu mangeras avec nous… Oh ton papa t'a déjà acheté des petites écuelles adorables. Tu as faim ?

Avec douceur, elle la posa au sol pour qu'elle puisse boire ou manger avant de se retourner vers son copain qui les avait suivit.

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir adopté celle-ci ?

« - Pas du tout. Elle est adorable mais il lui faut un petit bonnet de noël, pouffa-t-elle.

Il la regarda amusé et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle sentait l'urine canine mais il s'en moqua. Ils se séparèrent avant de regarder leur petite chienne boire doucement. Même si elle les regardait à chaque lampée comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait le droit. Supposant qu'elle avait été privée de nourriture, elle se baissa et embrassa la petite chienne avant de quitter la pièce suivie de Shane. Ils allèrent tous les deux changer de haut puis s'installèrent au salon où ils parlèrent de demain. Ils travaillaient tous les deux et elle refusait de la laisser seule craignant que Lulu ne se sente abandonnée. Elle décida donc de l'emmener avec elle dans sa boutique. Comme il lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de calme, Mitchie décida de lui aménager un petit coin tranquille dans son bureau avec la porte entrouverte afin qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les pattes si l'envie lui prenait. La petite chienne arriva dans la pièce et la jeune fille se leva en demandant à son copain où était la laisse afin qu'elle puisse la sortir.

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans la boutique, plus tôt que d'habitude, elle commença par poser le panier dans un coin de son bureau à l'abri des regards. Elle ajouta les écuelles que Shane avait achetées pour la boutique. Une fois installée, elle la laissa tranquille et partit ouvrir sa boutique avant de mettre son chapeau de noël. Comme c'était calme, Lulu la rejoignit et se balada avec elle dans les rayons faisant sourire la jeune femme. Une cliente entra et elle lui sourit.

« - Bonjour madame Carmikaël. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Très bien ma petite Mitchie, sourit la femme âgée. Je vous apporte de nouveaux petits bonnets de noël pour bouteilles. C'est votre petite chienne ?

« - Oui, Shane a été la cherché hier à la SPA mais elle est très peureuse.

« - Pauvre petite bête… Mais il lui faut un petit chapeau à elle aussi. Je vais aller lui en tricoter un si vous êtes d'accord ?

Mitchie la tête plus que ravie alors que Lulu se mit à trembler avant de courir jusqu'à son panier. La jeune femme s'excusa mais la personne âgée lui assura ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait vu assez de chiens battus passer dans son cabinet de vétérinaire, avant qu'elle ne prenne sa retraite, pour reconnaître les signes. Lui promettant le bonnet pour la fin de la matinée, elle repartit alors que de nouveaux clients entraient.

Plongée dans son activité, Mitchie ne vit pas la matinée passer et quand midi sonna, elle ferma et commença par attacher Lulu pour la sortir puis elles mangèrent dans le calme de la boutique.

* * *

« - Evidemment, pouffa Shane en entrant après sa journée de travail dans la boutique.

« - C'est le cadeau d'une cliente, sourit sa copine alors qu'il caressait la tête de Lulu qui portait fièrement son petit bonnet.

Il rit et proposa à la chienne d'aller se dégourdir les pattes avant de prévenir sa copine qu'il la ramenait chez eux où elle serait au calme. Comme c'était convenu depuis la veille. Sachant qu'elle ne risquait plus de marcher sur une de ses pattes ou sa queue, Mitchie reprit son travail en chantant parfois avec les clientes quand ils entendaient un chant de noël.

…

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Du geste de Shane en adoptant la chienne ? De son côté « ancien fumeur » ? Du secret qu'il semble avoir ? De la haine qu'il semble avoir envers Selena Miller ? On en saura plus bientôt.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Bon visiblement l'idée vous plaît pour le moment. J'espère que ça va durer. Merci à **Pims10** et **Audrey** (Salut miss. Oui pauvre Lulu. Elle me fait penser à ma première chienne. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Lulu, elle a été adopté par un couple génial je ne m'en fais pas pour elle mdrr Oui c'est marrant mais je sens comme Shane tu ne vas pas forcément accrocher avec Selena. Reste à savoir pourquoi lui la déteste :p Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane

 **Chapitre 01**

 _Ma décision était prise. Je sais que papa la regrette mais j'ai dix-huit ans à présent et il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus sous ce toit. Je l'en avais informé six mois plus tôt et s'il l'avait accepté, je savais qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour autant. Même s'il m'avait promis qu'il ne m'empêcherait pas de partir. Je sortis un nouveau carton et le remplis de mes vêtements. La plupart des choses auxquelles je tenais étaient emballées depuis longtemps. J'avais demandé à oncle Brown si je pouvais venir habiter en Californie avec lui. J'avais passé l'été à faire le trajet entre Los Angeles et Harmony pour déposer chez lui mes cartons puisqu'il était d'accord. En échange, je devais aller à tous mes cours et faire de mon mieux. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. J'avais toujours été un bon élève et à partir de septembre j'allais étudier la musique uniquement. Comment la créer, la décomposer, la sublimer, j'avais pris comme options des cours de batterie, de violon et de DJ puisque je jouais déjà de la guitare et du piano._

 _« - Besoin d'aide mon chéri ?_

 _« - Va-t-en Selena, dis-je furieux en lui calquant la porte au nez._

 _Papa n'était pas là je n'étais donc pas obligé d'être sympa avec elle. Afin d'être vraiment tranquille, je verrouillais ma porte de l'intérieur et terminais de tout empaqueter. Ma chambre ne m'avait jamais parue si vide. Plus un tableau ni un poster sur les murs écru, seulement des rideaux aux fenêtres parce que Selena me les avait imposé et je refusais de les emporter. Ils sont vraiment moches de toute façon. Sur mon lit, il n'y avait plus que les deux oreillers qui n'étaient pas les miens et les draps. Je partais demain en début de matinée le plus tôt possible pour avoir la paix. Il n'y avait plus rien sur le sol, pas une paire de Converses, pas même une chaussette. Ma guitare et son pied avait disparu le week-end précédent. Mon étagère, mes chevets, tout était vide. Même mon bureau. J'avais déjà emporté l'ordinateur en même temps que ma guitare. Ça ressemblait à une chambre d'invité même si j'allais regretter mon fauteuil de bureau noir. Il était ergonomique et papa me l'avait acheté un an plus tôt. Cela dit, j'avais de trop mauvais souvenirs dessus et je préférais le laisser sur place. De toute façon je ne reviendrais jamais ici ! Pas tant qu'elle y vivrait._

 _La soirée fut calme mais l'ambiance était tendue. J'avais dit au revoir à mes amis la veille et la fête avait duré jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Ce soir je dînais avec mon père une dernière fois et après… Je sentis un pied frôler le mien et je rangeais mes pieds sous ma chaise à l'abri avant de quitter la table furieux. Je m'enfermais à nouveau dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit musique dans les oreilles pour ne pas entendre si on m'appelait._

 _Je dus m'endormir puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon réveil indiquait quatre heures du matin. Parfait ! Papa sera bientôt debout mais pas elle. Je sortis de ma chambre et pris une douche avant de m'habiller d'un jeans et un tee-shirt. Je rangeais mon linge sale dans un sac que je mis dans ma voiture. J'avais presque seize heures de route en passant par Portland et j'étais pressé de partir. Je sortis de ma chambre et rejoignis la cuisine pour voir que mon père buvait son café._

 _« - Bonjour papa._

 _« - Bonjour mon fils. Bien dormi ?_

 _« - Faut croire que j'étais crevé, je suis tombé comme une masse. Et toi ?_

 _« - J'ai consolé ta belle-mère qui a pleuré ton départ toute la nuit. Elle m'a demandé de la réveillé quand tu partirais afin qu'elle puisse te dire au revoir._

 _« - Je n'en doute pas, dis-je en sortant un paquet de céréales._

 _« - Garde-le, sourit mon père en me voyant le ranger. Tu es le seul à manger des céréales à base d'avoine._

 _« - Ok. Merci p'pa._

 _« - Je t'en prie. J'ai appelé Brown hier, il sera encore à l'école quand tu arriveras. Si tu veux récupérer les clefs, va le voir._

 _« - Je n'y manquerais pas._

 _Le reste du petit-déjeuner fut silencieux et quand j'eux terminé mon bol, je le lavais puis allais me laver les dents. J'en profitais pour mettre mes Converses. Papa me vit et me demanda d'attendre cinq minutes le temps que Selena descendre. Je hochais la tête et dès qu'il fut dans leur chambre, je me faufilais dans la mienne pour prendre ma valise que je mis dans le coffre de mon_ Infiniti EX37 _. Le plus silencieusement possible, j'ouvris la porte conducteur, m'attachais puis démarrais. Je vis mon père sortir de la maison, dans le rétroviseur et m'appeler mais je ne répondis pas et quittais l'allée. Adieu maison de l'enfer !_

 _« - Plus jamais je ne remets un pied dans cette baraque, je me le promets ! Rien ne m'y fera revenir !_

* * *

« - Allez Lulu, un dernier pipi et on monte en voiture, pouffa Mitchie.

Shane sourit. Lulu était entrée dans leur vie, deux semaines plus tôt et elle semblait déjà plus heureuse. Bien sûr, elle tremblait dès que quelqu'un élevait la voix mais elle était plus joyeuse. Elle remuait la queue quand Mitchie rentrait le soir où lorsqu'il allait la chercher à la boutique. Elle mangeait davantage et elle passait généralement sa soirée à mâchouiller son os à moelle. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la voiture fit monter la chienne dans la caisse de transport. Elle veilla à ce qu'elle soit bien attachée et satisfaite monta à l'avant.

« - On part quand tu veux mon amour.

« - Est-on obligé ?

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle. On en a déjà parlé cent fois. On va rouler jusqu'à Harmony et passer Noël avec ton père. C'est important pour lui et pour toi… Et puis, n'oublie pas que je serais avec toi d'accord ?

Tout en parlant, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il la fixa avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser puis démarra la voiture. Il quitta le parking couvert et s'engagea dans la rue direction Sunset Boulevard. Heureusement, il n'était que quatre heures du matin et ils purent rouler à vitesse normale. Les routes n'étaient pas encore bouchées et, afin de ne pas être trop fatigués, ils se relayèrent au volant. Durant le trajet, Mitchie mit la radio et chantonna au volant en remuant parfois quand ils étaient bloqués à un feu rouge. Il observa son manège puis finit par l'imiter amusé. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il profita donc du trajet pour regarder dehors, même s'ils s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux heures pour leur chienne.

Ils arrièrent à Harmony aux alentours de vingt heures trente et Mitchie regarda partout en souriant grandement. Les rues étaient illuminées, les maisons et commerces décorés. Partout où se posaient ses yeux, elle voyait des guirlandes accrochées, des pères noëls, des faux bonhommes de neige, des cadeaux, des rennes.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais grandi à noël city, sourit-elle. Regarde Lulu toutes les décorations, dit-elle en se retournant. Tu as vu un peu ? Et il y a une petite forêt où on pourra aller se dégourdir les pattes !

La petite chienne aboya, une première depuis leur adoption et Mitchie se mit à applaudir vivement en souriant grandement. Ils furent bloqués à un feu rouge et elle fit signe aux enfants qui passèrent. Shane la fixa du coin de l'œil se retenant difficilement de rire. Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant ainsi. Trop rapidement, ils rejoignent la rue où il avait grandi et il se gara devant la maison de son enfance. Pourtant il ne quitta pas le volant au contraire de sa copine qui se détacha avant de sortir. Sans même regarder la maison, elle ouvrit la porte arrière et attacha leur petite chienne avant de la laisser se dégourdir les pattes. A ce moment-là seulement, elle regarda la maison. Sans toutes les lumières présentes, elle aurait eu du mal à la voir. Une maison sortit tout droit d'un dessin pour enfant. Avec son étage et ses toits pointus. Peintes en blanche, les portes plus sombres, les vitres à petits carreaux ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Le petit porche et les quelques marches pour y accéder. « Il ne manque rien, songea-t-elle, pas même l'allée dallée. » Elle fut déconcentrée par une voix masculine qui appela Shane. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme qui venait vers eux. Les cheveux presque rasés, grand, il devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle et semblait être fait en muscles. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder son uniforme pour savoir qu'elle faisait face à Jason Kincaid, sergent dans la marine.

« - Ça alors Jase, comment savais-tu que j'arrivais aujourd'hui ?

« - Aucune idée. Je passe les vacances de noël chez mes parents avec ma femme et notre petite fille. Comment ça va vieux frère, demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Super, écoute ! Je vis une belle histoire d'amour avec Mitchie, dit-il en la serrant contre lui et on a adopté Lulu qui est très peureuse.

« - Shane, qu'est-ce que j'ai toujours dit sur les petits chiens, demanda-t-il en voyant la petite chienne.

« - Qu'ils sont soit courageux soit arrogants parce qu'ils sont aussi petit qu'un rôti de porc mais aboient comme s'ils avaient la taille d'un bœuf.

« - C'est très poétique, rit Mitchie. Enchantée Jason, Shane m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

« - De toi. Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour être vouvoyés. Mais je suis ravi de te rencontrer Mitchie. J'espère qu'il te traite bien ?

« - Un vrai prince charmant.

« - Et l'odeur de tabac, tu supportes ?

« - J'ai arrêté de fumer par amour et…

« - Roman, cria une voix féminine qui fit se tendre Shane, il est arrivé.

« - Bon allez, je vous laisse aux retrouvailles en famille mais Shane, faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc cette semaine.

« - Ça marche. Je serais ravi de rencontrer ta famille.

Jason hocha la tête, les prit dans ses bras puis s'éloigna alors qu'une quadragénaire ne les rejoigne. Mitchie l'observa muette alors qu'elle prenait Shane dans ses bras. Il se tendit et ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais elle sembla s'en moquait. Elle portait une jupe crayon noir et un chemisier blanc à fanfreluche. Le tout avec une paire d'escarpins aux pieds. « Mais il fait moins dix au moins, songea la jeune femme. Comment peut-elle ne pas trembler ? » Son petit ami réussit à s'arracher de sa prise et sans un mot pour elle regarda sa petite amie.

« - Rentre au chaud, je sors les valises et je te rejoins.

« - Je vais t'aider et puis Lulu a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit le coffre pour sortir leur valise et le sac contenant des cadeaux. Sac qu'elle prit d'une main avant de le suivre dans la maison. La femme les suivit en posant mille questions au jeune homme qui refusa de lui répondre préférant s'assurer que sa copine et leur chienne se mettaient au chaud. Il ferma la porte et prit son manteau qu'il accrocha dans le placard à leur droite avant d'y mettre le sien. Mitchie détacha la chienne qui resta à leurs pieds et il sourit.

« - Allez viens, mon père doit être dans le salon, je vais te le présenter.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il lui prenait la main. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et poussa la porte pour rejoindre le salon qu'il ne reconnut pas. Les canapés en cuir marron avaient disparu, ainsi que le fauteuil en cuir rouge de sa mère et l'immense bibliothèque. Un canapé en tissu écru, un fauteuil de repos en cuir noir, des meubles de rangement noir d'un côté de la cheminée, de l'autre une sorte de table basse et la télé vissée au mur. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'homme assis sur le canapé. Son père avait vieilli et maigri, c'était visible et l'enfant en lui, s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

« - Papa, dit-il enfin, je te présente Mitchie, la jeune femme qui partage ma vie. Mon amour, je te présente Roman Gray, mon père.

« - Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin monsieur Gray.

« - Appelle-moi Roman Mitchie. Si tu rends le sourire à mon fils et que tu as réussi à le faire venir ici alors considère-toi déjà comme faisant partie de notre famille.

« - Merci mon… Roman, se reprit-elle. Et elle c'est Lulu, dit-elle en prenant la petite chienne dans ses bras. Elle a eu un début de vie plutôt difficile et elle est très peureuse.

« - Bienvenue Lulu. Asseyez-vous les enfants.

« - On va aller s'installer à l'étage avant, sourit Shane avant d'embrasser son père. On revient vite.

« - D'accord. Tu n'as qu'à vous installer dans ton ancienne chambre.

Shane hocha la tête et lâcha la main de sa petite amie pour prendre leur valise. Elle le suivit avec le sac de cadeaux et appela Lulu qui courut pour les rejoindre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre sur la droite. Mitchie observa les murs nus, le lit en bois clair, le bureau et la moquette puis le regarda.

« - Où as-tu rangé ton âme d'adolescent ?

« - Que veux-tu dire ?

« - Cette chambre est vide Shane. Pas un poster, pas une photo, il n'y a rien qui te ressemble.

« - Je ne trouve pas. Tu es là et c'est toi qui parle le mieux de moi, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à son baiser avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Il soupira contre ses lèvres puis la rapprocha de lui n'hésitant pas à passer sa main sous le pull qu'elle portait. Naturellement, elle avait un tee-shirt mais en sentant la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu, il soupira et quitta sa bouche en murmurant un « enfin seul ». Elle voulut répondre, lui rappeler qu'ils venaient d'arriver après avoir passé plus de quinze heures dans la voiture seulement, il dessina sa mâchoire glissant dans son cou et elle pencha la tête pour lui en faciliter l'accès.

« - Désolée de vous déranger les jeunes, les interrompit la femme rencontrée dans la rue. Je suis Selena Gray, la maman de Shane, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main manucurée à Mitchie qui la serra poliment.

« - Mon amour, elle c'est Selena Miller la nouvelle femme de mon père.

« - Shane ! Tu sais très bien que je ne m'appelle plus Miller mais Gray, tu étais là au mariage.

« - Laisse-nous maintenant, on voudrait s'installer avant de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon père.

« - Je vous apportais simplement des draps, sourit-elle en posant des draps noirs sur le bureau.

« - Pas la peine, on a pris les nôtres.

Sur ces mots, il la mit dehors en lui jetant les draps à la figure puis verrouilla la porte sous le regard choqué de Mitchie. Il soupira et sans un mot ouvrit la valise pour en sortir une paire de draps. Elle l'aida à faire le lit puis ils vidèrent la valise dans le dressing où elle rangea le sac de cadeaux. Elle ajouta le panier pour Lulu puis ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'elle tenait les écuelles pour sa chienne qui la suivait. Shane les lui prit et les déposa au sol dans un coin avant de les remplir. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il rejoignit le salon avec sa copine et s'installa sur le fauteuil avant de la prendre sur ses genoux. Lulu s'installa sous le fauteuil et se coucha alors que Mitchie observait le père de son petit copain. Ses cheveux étaient encore châtain même s'il n'en avait plus beaucoup. Sa peau était plus pâle que celle de son fils mais sa mâchoire était volontaire. Il avait le regard vif et franc et ses épaules larges témoignaient pour lui de son côté sportif. « C'est étrange, dit-elle en tournant la tête, il n'y a aucune photo de la maman de Shane. » Les seules photos de femmes étaient celles de Selena. Le jour de leur mariage avec Roman, à la plage dans un mini bikini, déguisée en Fée Clochette pour halloween, en chemise hawaïenne sur une plage un cocktail dans une noix de coco. Roman dut trouver son silence étrange puisqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait.

« - Oh euh, des photos de la maman de Shane.

« - Elles sont dans un carton, déclara sa nouvelle épouse. Nos amis trouvaient étranges qu'elles restent là alors que Shane n'était plus la pour les regarder.

« - Oh ok, ça me paraît sensé. Que faites-vous dans la vie, demanda-t-elle pour relancer la conversation qui s'était tue.

« - Je suis fleuriste. J'ai ouvert ma première boutique à Olympia, c'est grâce à elle qu'on s'est connu avec Roman, dit-elle en se blottissant contre son mari, et quand je me suis installée ici, j'en ai laissé la gérance à ma sœur pour en ouvrir une autre ici à Harmony. Vous êtes peut-être passée devant en arrivant.

« - C'est possible ! Je n'ai pas vu tous les commerces, j'étais trop fascinée par la décoration des façades, des rues, des maisons, de toute la ville.

« - Euh ma copine est une amoureuse de Noël, précisa Shane en frôlant machinalement sa taille

« - Je suis tombée dans la hotte du père noël toute petite et j'en suis jamais vraiment ressortie, sourit-elle.

« - Vraiment, s'étonna Roman en intervenant enfin.

« - Oui, j'adore noël, dit-elle simplement.

« - Tu plaisantes ? Tu es accro à noël. Depuis le Black Friday, reprit-il pour son père, les chants de noël tournent en boucle chez nous. Elle a fermé sa boutique le seul vendredi de l'année où elle pourrait écouler son stock, pour pouvoir installer les marchandises de noël, elle porte un bonnet de père noël ridicule mais qui te donne un air absolument craquant, nuança-t-il en la regardant. Elle a même acheté ce qu'il fallait pour décorer notre sapin comme ceux qu'on faisait quand j'étais gamin.

« - Hey c'est qui, qui a été acheté le sapin ?

« - Moi, pour toi. J'ai pris le plus odorant pour que notre appartement sente merveilleusement le sapin.

« - C'est vrai… Et chaque soir, j'ai droit à des biscuits de noël, à du lait de poule, à des roulés à la cannelle… J'ai toutes les odeurs de noël et toutes ses saveurs avant l'heure, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser pour le remercier de participer enfin à la conversation.

« - Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré les enfants, demanda son père curieux de l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux.

« - Je ne sais pas si on peut faire plus ridicule, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Tu aurais pu me sauter dessus ! J'étais chez Macy's pour acheter de quoi faire un village de noël au pied de mon sapin…

 _Flash-back en POV Shane_

 _J'attrape la dernière patinoire en rayon plutôt satisfait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Ça fait trois magasins que je fais sans succès. Pas moyen d'en trouver une sympa aujourd'hui. Je la pose dans mon panier et me tourne pour faire face à… A la mère noël. Poings serrés sur les hanches, elle me fixe avec son regard chocolat pénétrant. J'entends bien qu'elle me parle mais impossible de l'écouter. Je suis fasciné par la beauté de son visage. Elle a le teint mat mais ce n'est pas du bronzage, enfin ça n'y ressemble pas. Ses lèvres roses ont l'air douces et je me dois me retenir de fondre dessus. Son petit nez de fronce et je cligne des yeux pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit._

 _« - Vous entendez monsieur ?_

 _« - Euh pardon j'ai été déconcentré par votre tenue de mère noël._

 _« - Merci, sourit-elle en replaçant son bonnet rouge à fourrure blanche. J'ai tout fait toute seule ou presque. J'ai du dépecer plusieurs ours en peluche pour faire le col, le bas de mon manteau et le bout des manches… Mais attendez ça ne marchera pas vous savez ?_

 _« - De quoi vous parlez, demandé-je perdu par son discours et surtout ses yeux brillants._

 _« - C'est la mienne. Je l'ai posé deux minutes le temps de regarder les fontaines à neige._

 _« - Quoi donc ?_

 _« - La patinoire que vous avez dans votre panier. C'est la mienne, je fais les magasins depuis hier pour la trouver et c'est la dernière en stock. Je le sais, je me suis renseignée parce que j'en ai besoin d'une seconde, celle de l'an dernier a cassé._

 _« - Pourquoi deux patinoires ? Votre village est si grand ?_

 _« - Quoi ? Non, reprend-elle amusée, je tiens une boutique et celle de la vitrine a cassée._

 _« - Mettez celle de chez vous dans la vitrine, suggéré-je._

 _Je dis ça mais je sais que je vais lui laisser la patinoire. Même si son histoire de fontaine à neige est fausse, je m'en moque. Cette femme est magnifique et je veux lui faire plaisir. J'en commanderais une en caisse voilà tout. J'ai encore le temps après tout pour faire mon village. Oubliant qu'elle me parle, je regarde sa tenue. Elle doit avoir chaud puisque son manteau est ouvert. Elle porte une petite robe rouge à col Claudine, une paire de collant rouge et blanc jusqu'aux cuisses. J'admire discrètement les bois de rennes rouges. Le tout avec une paire de bottes à talon aussi noir que la ceinture de son manteau. Elle est magnifique ! Une petite main aux ongles où il y a des sapins verts sur fond blanc se glisse dans mon panier et attrape la patinoire. Ce geste me fait revenir au présent et je pose ma main sur la boite pour l'en empêcher._

 _« - Non mais vous n'êtes pas cool là, soupire-t-elle. Je l'avais vu et prise la prise la première. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me la voler._

 _« - Vous ne l'avez pas encore acheté, souris-je avant de reprendre, écoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire. J'ai besoin de cette patinoire pour le pied de mon sapin mais si vous acceptez de venir boire un café avec moi en face, je vous la rends ou laisse. Bref ça sera la vôtre._

 _« - Je pourrais aussi hurler au viol et profiter de l'agitation pour récupérer ma patinoire._

 _« - C'est vrai mais vous me priveriez d'un café avec la fille du père noël. Je ne vais plus y croire et ça sera de votre faute._

 _« - Vous êtes sérieux ? Le chantage ne marche pas alors vous tentez la culpabilité ? C'est quoi après la menace, me demanda-t-elle amusée._

 _« - Les supplications. Je me mets à genoux dans le magasin s'il le faut ?_

 _« - Vous ne feriez pas ça quand même ?_

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je me mets à genoux et joins les mains. Je capte que certains clients observent notre étrange duo et même deux vendeuses qui semblent se retenir de rire. Mon inconnue écarquille les yeux en me voyant faire et je sais que je lui ai clouée le bec aussi je joue ma dernière carte._

 _« - S'il vous plaît mademoiselle noël. Juste un café ?_

 _« - Ok, ok, rougit-elle en regardant autour de nous, mais relevez-vous._

 _« - C'est promis ?_

 _« - Oui, oui rit-elle, c'est promis. J'achète ma patinoire et dès que vous avez terminé, on ira boire un café en face._

 _Je souris satisfait et je me relève avant de lui tendre la patinoire. Elle la prend en me fixant persuadé que je vais changer d'avis puis la cale sous son bras avant de s'éloigner. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle reprend ses courses. Elle regard la fausse neige quelques instants et prends deux paquets avant d'aller en caisse. Pour ma part, je ne peux que la suivre. Je n'étais venu que pour une patinoire après tout._

 _Fin du flash-back en POV Normal_

« - Tu t'es mis à genou dans un magasin, sourit Roman.

« - Oui mais franchement elle était sublime avec son manteau de fourrure.

« - Fausse fourrure.

« - Oui je sais, tu as dépecé quatre ours en peluche. Ça t'a pris un week-end.

Ils restèrent silencieux une seconde le temps d'imaginer les ours en peluche se faire ouvrir afin de fabriquer un manteau de mère noël puis Roman se reprit et leur demanda s'ils avaient vraiment pris ce café. La jeune femme hocha la tête et décida de raconter la suite.

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _Une fois que j'ai récupéré mes achats, j'avais déposé mes sacs en entrant, je me mets dans un coin pour attendre ce type qui s'est mis à genou dans un magasin pour boire un café. Il est complètement fou mais mignon alors… Je note qu'il me rejoint les mains vides et je me demande si je ne vais pas lui laisser la patinoire quand je pense à ma boutique. C'est son premier noël, je veux que la vitrine soit parfaite ! Il me propose de sortir et je hoche la tête en saluant les vendeuses. Comme prévu, on traverse la rue pour aller dans le café en face. Il se commande un café alors que je prends un chocolat viennois saupoudré de cannelle. Je prendrais bien un thé mais je n'aime pas la théine. Je ne la supporte pas. Je passerais m'acheter une tisane en rentrant. On choisit une table et en attendant notre commande je le regarde. Je n'ai pas fait attention dans le magasin mais il est plutôt mignon… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mitchie, il est carrément sexy oui ! Avec ses bouclettes noires, les deux billes marron de son regard, sa bouche pas trop fine et rose… Miam j'en mangerais bien !_

 _« - Alors comme ça, vous avez votre propre boutique ?_

 _« - Je l'ai ouverte fin janvier. C'est son premier noël. J'ai passé l'année à imaginer la vitrine et j'avais vraiment besoin de cette patinoire. Merci encore._

 _« - Aucun problème je n'en avais pas autant besoin que vous. Elle s'appelle comment ? Votre boutique ?_

 _« -_ Au grès des saisons _._

 _« - Je la connais. Je crois même vous y avoir vu disposer un énorme cœur rouge qui brillait pour la St-Valentin. Enfin vous ou votre employée._

 _« - C'était moi. Elle ne marche pas encore assez pour que je puisse embaucher._

 _« - Je me souviens que votre vitrine m'avait impressionné. Très rouge mais absolument pas kitch._

 _« - Merci. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'avis de mon ex-copain. Enfin à l'époque j'étais encore avec mais bon._

 _« - Que s'est-il passé ? Notez ça ne me regarde pas, si jamais vous ne voulez pas en parler, dites-le !_

 _« - Ça ne me dérange pas, la blessure est refermée et cicatrisée… On était ensemble depuis à peine deux mois quand je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec ma colocataire et son petit copain._

 _« - Oula c'est violent !_

 _« - C'était surtout drôle de le voir à quatre pattes déguisé en lapin en train de… Manger une drôle de carotte, dis-je en rougissant._

 _Le serveur arrive avec notre commande pendant que je revois mon ex en train de faire une fellation à un autre homme pendant que Jennifer lui en fait une en se caressant… Ce doit être la pire image de ma vie mais en même temps elle est drôle. Je note à ce moment-là qu'il me regarde surprit et je baisse les yeux quelques secondes avant de replonger dans son regard._

 _« - C'est quoi votre prénom._

 _« - Shane et vous ?_

 _« - Michelle. Mitchie, je préfère, précisé-je en lui tendant la main. Enchantée Shane._

 _« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit-il en me faisant un baisemain qui me fait rougir je le sens._

 _Il me rend ma main et je bois une gorgée de chocolat pour reprendre contenance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce type me déstabilise. C'est peut-être son regard franc et assuré ou alors son charisme je ne sais pas trop. Pour relancer la conversation, je lui demande ce qu'il fait comme métier. Quand il m'avoue être prof de musique, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui avouer que j'ai toujours voulu apprendre la guitare. Mais mes parents n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens. Papa a appris qu'il avait un cancer des poumons, j'avais sept ans et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je voulais apprendre à jouer. Seule maman était au courant mais à cause des frais médicaux onéreux, je n'ai jamais pu. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, je n'aurais jamais pu jouer si j'avais du sacrifier la santé de mon héros pour apprendre. Je ne lui parle pas de papa bien entendu, je dis simplement que mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens puis je lui demande, pour rigoler, combien il prend par élève. Il rit de bon cœur et m'explique qu'il n'enseigne qu'à l'école de son oncle. Le népotisme fonctionne toujours bien dans ce pays, c'est bon à savoir. Je lui en fais la remarque avant de m'excuser en craignant qu'il ne le prenne mal mais il rigole._

 _« - J'aurais préféré être pistonné mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Brown, mon oncle m'a appris à jouer très jeune, et aussi à construire ma guitare. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai postulé pour intégrer son école en tant qu'élève. J'ai du apprendre à créer et décomposer la musique et à jouer de diverses instruments. Bon je savais déjà jouer de la guitare et du piano du coup j'ai pris batterie, violon et DJ. Le meilleur cours de ma vie, précise-t-il en souriant. Brown a veillé de très près à ce que j'ai les meilleures notes possible. Il m'obligeait à répéter mes cours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait, et on parle d'un type qui ne l'est jamais, précisa-t-il amusé. Quand j'ai été diplômé, major de promotion malgré tout, il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un prof de musique, j'ai postulé et j'ai été reçu en entretien. J'ai eu le post uniquement parce que mes anciens profs ont tous dit que j'étais le meilleur choix._

 _Je hoche la tête et comme il est déjà dix-huit heures, je me lève pour prendre congé. Je sors mon portefeuille mais Shane insiste pour m'inviter. Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir failli me voler ma patinoire. Je le remercie et une fois dehors, il me demande si on pourra se revoir. Je commence à accepter seulement il sort un paquet de cigarette et je me rembrunie._

 _« - Ça aurait été avec plaisir parce que tu me plais, avoué-je avec sincérité, seulement j'ai perdu mon père d'un cancer des poumons et je ne veux pas fréquenter avec quelqu'un qui fume. Désolée Shane. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance._

 _Fin du flash-back POV Normal_

« - Tu fumes, s'étonna Selena.

« - Brown t'a laissé fumer ?

« - Il n'a pas vraiment eu voix au chapitre, pouffa son fils. Et je n'ai jamais fumé devant lui, ni à l'école… Et j'ai arrêté il y a presque deux ans. Par amour. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir l'idée de perdre la chance de sortir avec une fille qui m'a tout de suite plu à cause de la cigarette du coup… J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai arrêté et elle veille à ce que je ne replonge pas dedans. Dès que l'envie me chatouille les nerfs, on va courir tous les deux ou on fait de la muscu jusqu'à ce que l'envie soit passée.

« - C'est à ça qu'on doit tes bras épais, sourit Roman. Merci Mitchie de prendre soin de sa santé.

« - Pour être honnête, je ne le fais pas uniquement pour lui. J'essaie d'avoir une vie saine donc j'évite les fumeurs.

« - Vous ne buvez pas non plus alors, demanda Selena amusée.

« - Une coupe de champagne à l'occasion ou un verre de vin mais rarement plus. Et vous ?

« - Non on a arrêté l'alcool quand le diagnostic est tombé il y a de ça quatre ans, dit-elle.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit quand on s'est vu la dernière fois, demanda Shane en fixant son père.

« - Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis quatre ans Shane, et je n'avais qu'une journée, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça.

Il hocha la tête peu convaincu puis Mitchie leur demanda où ils allaient mettre leur sapin. Son petit ami sourit en secouant doucement la tête alors que Roman riait. Selena grimaça avant d'expliquer qu'ils n'en mettaient jamais. Devant l'air choqué de Mitchie, le maître de maison proposa qu'ils en achètent un dès le lendemain pour le décorer. La jeune femme se mit aussitôt à applaudir ravie avant de leur demander s'il faudrait aussi faire les décorations mais Shane la rassura. Ils en avaient tout un carton rangé dans le garage. Il proposa même d'aller le chercher et elle décida de l'accompagner pour l'aider.

« - S'il te plaît mon amour, souffla-t-il quand ils furent seuls, ne me laisse pas seul avec cette bonne femme !

« - Ok. On va se trouver un _safe word_. Dès que tu le dis, j'accours… Une idée ?

« - Pomme de pin ?

Elle hocha la tête amusée et ils ramenèrent le carton dans le salon. Shane approcha la table et ils commencèrent à trier les décorations, les commentant quand ils se souvenaient d'où elles venaient. Selena les laissa. Elle était fatiguée. Dès qu'elle fut en haut, le jeune homme soupira rassuré et alla sortir Lulu une dernière fois. Même s'il monta vingt minutes après pour se coucher. Il avait davantage conduit que Mitchie et surtout, il voulait être debout tôt au cas-où. Il songea à s'enfermer avant de se souvenir que sa copine serait obligée de le réveiller pour entrer. Il se changea dans la salle de bain et enfila le pyjama qu'il avait emporté. Un pantalon bleu à motifs blanc et un débardeur blanc. Il se brossa les dents et retourna dans sa chambre où une surprise l'attendait. Selena était assise sur le lit, dans une petite nuisette rouge dont le décolleté remontait sa poitrine. Il lui demanda de partir, regrettant de ne pouvoir hurler.

« - Tu m'évites et m'ignores depuis ton arrivée Shane et ça me blesse. Je ne partirais que lorsqu'on aura discuté toi et moi !

* * *

Mitchie était en train de regarder les voitures que Shane avait faites avec des pâtes, quand sa poche vibra. Machinalement elle sortit son portable et regarda l'expéditeur. Le sms venait de Shane et ne comportait que quelques mots. « _Pomme de pin !_ » Feignant d'avoir froid, elle s'excusa auprès de Roman et monta chercher un gilet. Quand elle arriva, ce fut pour voir Selena empêcher son petit copain de se lever du lit où il était assis. Elle s'était penchée de manière à ce qu'il ait le nez dans son décolleté.

« - Selena ? Que faites-vous dans notre chambre ? Je sais que j'ai froid la nuit mais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que Shane pour réchauffer le lit.

« - Je venais voir Shane… Pour le mettre au courant de l'état de santé de son père.

« - Ah oui ? La conversation m'intéresse, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je vous écoute.

« - Il n'aura qu'à te résumer ce que je lui ai dit. Bonne nuit.

« - Merci vous aussi et pensez à mettre un truc plus épais pour le petit-déjeuner de demain… Elle est bizarre cette femme !

« - Viens te coucher mon amour. S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ne m'oblige pas à me remettre à genou.

« - Je descends dire bonne nuit à ton père et je reviens ok ?

Il hocha la tête et elle l'embrassa avant de descendre pour voir Roman fermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Il était également fatigué aussi ils montèrent ensemble en discutant de la journée de demain. Ils étaient tous les deux pressés de décorer le sapin mais il était surtout pressé de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette jeune femme qui avait la mentalité d'un lutin de noël et l'âme d'une enfant. « Tu as très bien choisi Shane, songea-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle est parfaite pour toi. »

…

Et voilà. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous avez compris pourquoi Shane déteste Selena ou pas encore ? Vous avez normalement quelques pistes déjà. Comme d'habitude les photos du chapitre vont arriver sur facebook dans quelques minutes. La suite demain dans les mêmes heures.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Comme promis voilà une nouvelle partie de la fic de noël. Je n'en dis pas plus si ce n'est **Prière de ne pas frapper ou maudire l'auteur** mdrrr Merci également à **Marina** (Salut miss. T'ai-je dit que ta review m'a touché ? Je ne crois pas mdrr Mais franchement elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Oui Lulu a eu un passé terrible mais heureusement elle est avec des gens bien maintenant. Ouais les gens sont cons. Un animal n'est pas un jouet mais un être vivant ! Alors pour Selena et Shane, tu vas avoir certaines réponses dans ce chapitre. La suite sera dans le chapitre d'après. Ouais Roman n'a pas vraiment de chance. Reste à savoir si lui et Mitchie vont découvrir le pot aux roses. Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **Audrey** (Salut miss. Tu n'aimes pas Selena ? Attends de lire la suite de cette fiction mdrr Oui j'avoue que Shane... Ahhhh (gros soupir en songeant que je dois encore le kidnapper pour moi mdrr) Oui espérons qu'il ne se passera rien de trop terrible durant leur séjour à Shane et Mitchie mdrr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouilles) et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane

 **Chapitre 03**

 _Une fois les cours terminés, je sortis du lycée avec Nate et Jason. On était en train de chercher un moment pour se voir avant le week-end quand quelqu'un klaxonna en m'appelant. Machinalement je tournais la tête et souris en voyant que Selena était là. Mon anniversaire était hier mais c'était tombé un mardi et papa avait décidé qu'on le fêterait samedi en allant au restaurant. Il avait paraît-il un cadeau spécial à me faire et je spéculais pas mal mais il ne laissait rien filtrer. Je comptais donc sur Selena pour me donner quelques indices ou au moins confirmer mes théories._

 _« - Quand même la nana de ton père est bonne, soupira Jason._

 _« - Ouais et encore, tu ne la vois pas se trimballer en bikini dans la maison tous les week-ends._

 _Ok c'était nul de dire ça parce que c'était la nana de mon père après tout, mais Jase avait raison, elle était bien foutue et ne s'en cachait pas. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était baissée devant moi me dévoilant sa lingerie avec ses décolletés trop larges ou trop profonds, ses jupes si courtes que j'avais plus d'une fois vu le fameux pli sous ses fesses fermes. Pus récemment son truc c'était de s'habiller court quand il n'y avait que nous. Ses tops étaient si petits que dès qu'elle levait les bras, j'avais vu sur son soutif, quand elle en mettait un. Autant dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mes érections de plus en plus fréquentes en sa compagnie. Je sentais mon sexe durcir à mesure que je m'approchais de sa voiture et je montais en la saluant. Je souris intérieurement en notant que sa jupe était microscopique. Avec de la chance, je verrais ce qu'elle porte dessous. Une partie de mon cerveau me fit culpabiliser en me rappelant qu'elle sortait avec mon père mais mes remords ne durèrent qu'un instant. Elle démarra et on salua mes amis en passant devant eux._

 _« - Tu aurais pu leur proposer de les ramener, dis-je machinalement en tachant de ne pas regarder ses cuisses._

 _« - Je sais mais j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, pas avec eux. En plus je craignais qu'ils jugent ma jupe trop courte._

 _« - Jason vient de me dire que tu l'excitais, marmonnais-je en tournant la tête pour regarder dehors._

 _Je la vis hocher la tête dans le reflet de la vitre et on ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet. En fait, elle ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'on fut dans le garage. Etrangement, elle attendit que la porte soit refermée au trois-quarts pour sortir de sa voiture et je déglutis légèrement en voyant sa jupe. Elle lui arrivait juste sous les fesses ! Entre ça et son top qui était très court je ne sus pas vraiment où regarder. Mon boxer devint vite trop serré et je filais au salon en cherchant une chaîne qui pourrait me calmer. Je finis par m'arrêter sur MTV. C'était l'heure du reportage sur des personnes en surpoids qui se plaignaient de ne pas réussir à en perdre. Tragique ! Cela dit quand le type ouvrit son frigo, je compris pourquoi il ne perdait rien. Il n'y avait que des trucs trop gras ou trop salés. Oh et une botte de radis, qu'il en mangeait qu'avec du beurre… Oui forcément ! Je regardais l'émission quelques minutes seul puis Selena me rejoignit et s'assit près de moi sur le canapé. Très près puisque nos cuisses se touchaient. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil croiser ses jambes fuselées faisant remonter sa jupe si haut que je me demandais rapidement son utilité. En me penchant un peu je pourrais voir dessous._

 _« - Et toi, me demanda-t-elle soudainement._

 _« - Quoi moi, demandais-je en regardant l'émission._

 _« - Est-ce que je t'excite ?_

 _Tout en parlant elle posa sa main sur mon genou avant de la faire glisser sur ma cuisse de plus en plus haut. Je regardais ses doigts se rapprocher de mon sexe qui durcit à nouveau et me demandais ce que j'attendais pour la repousser. Sauf que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle me touche. Le bout de ses doigts cherchèrent la base de mon pénis puis elle le prit à travers les étoffes avant de se pencher vers moi. Elle chuchota à mon oreille qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle m'excitait. Tout en parlant, elle embrassa le lobe de mon oreille alors que sa main me lâcha pour se balader sur la boutonnière de mon jeans qu'elle défit doucement. Une partie de moi espéra que papa allait rentrer en avance mais il nous avait dit au matin qu'il risquait de rentrer très tard. Si je voulais qu'elle arrête j'allais devoir réagir et… Le dernier bouton sauta et elle écarta les pans de jeans avant de soupirer appréciant visiblement de voir l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Sans un mot, elle prit ma main et la posa sur son sein sous son tee-shirt. Elle ne portait rien dessous. Elle guida mes doigts quelques secondes pour me montrer comment la toucher et quand je le fis seul, elle gémit à mon oreille avant de glisser sa main dans mon jeans. Elle me caressa plusieurs secondes et sourit satisfaite quand je jouis dans mon boxer._

 _« - Viens, je vais t'apprendre des choses._

 _Elle me prit la main et me leva. Je la suivis presque malgré moi dans l'escalier où elle posa mes doigts sous sa jupe qui ne cachait plus rien de son string noir. On arriva rapidement dans ma chambre et elle ferma la porte avant de me lâcher. Je n'avais pas ouvert le volet ce matin aussi elle ne chercha même pas à être discrète quand elle retira son top minuscule et sa jupe. Elle ne portait plus que son string noir et je déglutis. Elle prit ma main et la posa sur le triangle noir avant de me demander si je sentais comme elle était mouillée._

 _« - C'est de te voir jouir qui me fait cet effet. Tu veux en voir plus ?_

 _Pourquoi hochais-je la tête, je l'ignorais mais quand elle fit tomber son string au sol je déglutis ou je gémis. Je l'ignorais mais le bruit lui plut puisqu'elle sourit avant de me demander de lever les bras. J'obéis sagement et mon tee-shirt tomba au sol avant qu'elle ne baisse mon jeans et mon boxer peu après. Je la regardais alors qu'elle était à genou devant moi et elle sourit avant de me prendre dans sa bouche en me faisant aussitôt gémir._

* * *

Quand Shane se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier la porte. Elle était toujours verrouillée et il soupira avant de se tourner pour regarder sa petite amie dormir sereine. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes à regarder son visage reposé, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses paupières closes, son nez fin, ses cheveux en désordre sur son oreiller puis laissa ses yeux descendre sur ses épaules recouvertes de sa chemise de nuit noël. Il ne voulait pas quitter le lit tant qu'elle dormirait aussi il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de glisser sa main sur sa taille. Il attrapa le tissu et le remonta lentement avant de sourire en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts. Il la fit s'allonger sur le dos et glissa sa tête sous le drap pour embrasser son nombril jusqu'à ce qu'elle remue pour l'empêcher de descendre trop bas. Il sourit satisfait et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec ferveur. Elle lui répondit avec la même fougue en s'accrochant à lui seulement lorsqu'il glissa sa main entre eux pour caresser son sexe, elle l'en empêcha lui rappelant la condition qu'elle avait mise à sa présence ici. Il soupira mais ne chercha pas à la forcer. A la place, il lui vola un baiser avant de s'éloigner d'elle en marmonnant qu'il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Elle pouffa de rire et le laissa quitter le lit. Elle dut se rendormir puisque lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était penché au-dessus d'elle. Habillé et rasé il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de lui annoncer qu'il n'attendait qu'elle pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle hocha la tête et consentit à se lever. Elle enfila ses chaussons et le suivit s'étonnant de voir leur petite chienne allongée tranquillement dans son panier.

« - Je l'ai sorti après ma douche, lui dit-il en captant son regard. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

« - Avec ton père on a prévu d'acheter un sapin, de le décorer et de faire connaissance je pense.

Il hocha la tête et la conduisit à la cuisine. Selena était là avec Roman et les salua en souriant. Mitchie nota que son pyjama avait changé puisqu'elle portait un pantalon et une chemise tous les deux roses pâle. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant tranquillement puis l'un après l'autre ils allèrent se laver. Durant la douche de sa copine, Shane resta avec son père puis rejoignit sa copine dans leur chambre. Elle était à nouveau dans sa chemise de nuit et cherchait comme s'habiller. Il l'aida en choisissant pour elle, un pull à col roulé marine cintré et une jupe en jeans. Elle ajouta une paire de collant noirs et sa paire de boots cloutée qu'elle adorait.

Dès que tout le monde fut près, ils sortirent et prirent deux voitures. Shane refusait d'être dans la même voiture que la femme de son père. Même s'il prétexta vouloir montrer sa ville à sa copine aussi, pendant que Roman et Selena allèrent choisir le sapin, ils se baladèrent main dans la main. Il lui montra son lycée, le lieu de son premier baiser, ce qui la fit rire.

« - Viens-là, dit-elle en l'attirant contre le mur où elle l'embrassa avec douceur.

« - Hmm pourquoi ce baiser ?

« - Pour remplacer le souvenir de l'autre, dit-elle avant de pouffer de rire. Je préfère que tu penses à moi en revoyant ce mur et non pas Raquel.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, à partir de maintenant, je vais penser à toi en voyant ce bout de mur, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrassant en plaquant doucement contre.

« - Non mais si ce n'est pas triste de voir cette jeunesse décadente se tripoter sur la place public !

« - Salut Nate, pouffa le jeune homme en se tournant pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

« - Un prof d'histoire et toi ?

« - Un prof de musique. Au fait je te présente ma copine, Mitchie.

« - Salut. C'est pas commun comme prénom !

« - Au moins ça marque les esprits, sourit-elle. Ravie de te rencontrer.

« - Le plaisir est partagé. Pas d'enfant ? Je demande parce que Jase envisage le second.

« - Ah ouais ? Ben non, on est ensemble depuis un an alors on prend notre temps.

« - Ce n'est pas plus mal… J'ai appris pour ton père, c'est moche.

Shane hocha simplement la tête et ils restèrent une minute sans parler avant que Nate ne prenne congé. Il ne faisait que passer. Il avait encore des cadeaux à acheter pour ses nièces. Quand il partit, Mitchie serra la main de son copain avant de lui demander de reprendre la visite.

Ils ne revinrent qu'au soir fatigués mais avec le regard brillant et Roman sourit avant de leur proposer de manger ensemble puis de faire le sapin. Aussitôt, Mitchie sourit de toutes ses dents et poussa son copain vers la table pour qu'ils terminent le plus vite possible.

« - Comment peut-on décorer le sapin sans chants de noël, demanda-t-elle effarée en entendant Selena le lui annoncer… Heureusement j'ai toujours ce qu'il me faut.

Aussitôt, elle sortit son téléphone et enclencha sa playlist alors que Shane souriait amusé à son père. Il l'avait prévenu, sa petite amie adorait tout dans noël. La musique compris. Entraîné par Mariah Carey et son célèbre _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ , ils se mirent au travail et il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-heure pour tout placer. Roman s'assit sur le canapé et décréta qu'ils avaient du bon boulot à huit mains. La musique tournait toujours en fond sonore et il raconta à Mitchie quelques souvenirs d'enfance de Shane. Son second noël, quand il avait couru jusqu'au sapin en voyant les cadeaux au pied de celui-ci, le dernier qu'il avait passé ici, sa joie d'avoir perdu sa première dent puis Mitchie s'y mit en racontant son premier baiser.

« - J'ai trouvé ça tellement dégoûtant que je n'ai plus embrassé de garçons pendant plus de cinq ans, rit-elle. Mais à ma décharge Dylan m'avait recouvert la moitié du visage de salive. En tout cas c'est l'effet que j'en avais, frissonna-t-elle. Et puis il avait tourné sa langue dans tous les sens. Je n'ai jamais su s'il m'avait embrassé où s'il avait pris ma bouche pour une machine à laver en plein essorage.

Ils rirent de bon cœur alors qu'elle secouait la tête dégoûtée. Même quinze ans plus tard, elle en frissonnait encore. Shane raconta également le sien avec Raquel qu'il avait apprécié. Même s'il avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde en faisait un tel foin.

« - C'est comme la première fois qu'on fait l'amour. On se demande pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça si génial, sourit Selena. C'est désagréable, parfois douloureux, gênant.

« - Heureusement que nos hormones en redemandent, admit Mitchie en la fixant. Sinon ça fait longtemps que la race humaine serait éteinte.

Elles acquiescèrent en même temps alors que Shane se retenait de signaler à sa petite amie qu'elle n'était pas sensée être amie avec cette femme. Il croisa le regard ravi de son père et rongea son frein. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise de ne pas s'attacher à Selena, qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais sauf peut-être le jour où son père partirait. « Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants, songea-t-il. » Quelqu'un toussa fortement et il revint au présent pour voir son père pris d'une quinte de toux. Sa femme accourut aussitôt avec un masque relié à une bouteille d'oxygène pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Shane eut mal en voyant son père ainsi et réalisa qu'il allait réellement le perdre. Que Roman Gray n'était pas immortel. « C'est décidé, je ne lui dirais rien, songea-t-il quand son père cessa de tousser. Il mérite de partir le cœur en paix. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une bouche se posant sur la sienne et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, il repoussa le corps de femme qui était contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mitchie choquée. Assise par terre, il avait du la faire tomber du lit, elle avait la bouche ouverte et le regard perdu et blessé.

« - Pardon mon amour, dit-il en sautant du lit pour s'asseoir au sol avec elle. Je faisais un cauchemar où une pieuvre géante cherchait à m'embrasser et… Pardon mon amour.

Il soupira dans son cou en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle hocha la tête quand il lui demanda si elle lui pardonnait puis cria de surprise quand elle lui pinça un téton.

« - Hey ça fait mal !

« - Oui, tomber sur les fesses aussi ! La prochaine fois ta pieuvre, tu la repousses dans l'autre sens, sourit-elle.

Il lui promit de faire au mieux puis lui demanda si elle avait bien dormie. Comme elle était déjà lavée et habillée, il se demanda s'il avait toujours été seul. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait poser la question ce qui l'ennuya quelques secondes. Il décida que oui et se releva avant de porter sa copine qu'il assit sur leur lit avant de rejoindre les toilettes. Quand il en sortit, ce fut pour croiser Selena qui lui sourit. Il l'ignora et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée où était Mitchie. Au salon à discuter avec Roman en regardant un album photo.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu allais à la patinoire chaque année avec son père, dit-elle pour lui signaler qu'elle l'avait vu.

« - Ouais c'était une tradition quand j'étais gamin. Je n'ai pas continué quand je suis arrivé à Los Angeles.

« - Alors allons-y cet après-midi, proposa son père en le regardant.

« - Ok, faisons ça. Le temps de manger, de prendre une douche et on y va.

Ils acquiescèrent et il alla dans la cuisine avaler rapidement un bol de céréales puis monta en même temps que sa copine qui alla chercher une paire de chaussettes alors qu'il allait se laver. C'était surtout une excuse pour ne pas le laisser seul, ce qu'il comprit et il l'embrassa pour la remercier avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pour sa part, la jeune femme enfila un jeans plus épais et un sous-pull sous le pull qu'elle portait déjà. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une patinoire mais elle était certaine qu'il devait faire très froid. Shane la rejoignit et elle en eut confirmation en la voyant également mettre un sous-pull. Il sortit leurs paires de gants puis ils descendirent. Roman était en train de donner le programme de la journée à sa femme qui soupira.

« - Tu sais que je déteste la patinoire, geignit-elle.

« - Alors reste-là, nous on va faire du patin à glace, déclara froidement Shane avant de regarder son père. On va se chausser et on t'attend.

« - J'arrive les jeunes. Le temps d'aller mettre un pull plus épais.

« - Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous lui faites faire, il est déjà assez faible Shane et tu veux le mettre sur des patins ! Pourquoi ne pas directement lui tirer une balle dans la tête ?

« - Mon père veut aller à la patinoire comme quand j'étais gamin alors on ira à la patinoire. Je suis venu pour passer du temps avec lui. Si notre programme ne te convient pas, ne viens pas mais s'il se sent de venir, compte sur moi pour faire tout ce que je pourrais pour t'empêcher de lui gâcher ça !

« - C'est vrai que tu t'en fous toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui le vois décliner depuis quatre ans, l'accusa-t-elle.

« - A qui la faute, demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il la fixa une seconde de trop puis croisa le regard perplexe de Mitchie. « Et merde, songea-t-il. Elle va poser des questions maintenant ! » Le temps que son père revienne, il inventa une histoire au cas-où elle poserait des questions. Selena soupira et signala que finalement elle venait. Il pesta contre sa malchance puis conduisit tout le monde jusqu'à la patinoire de la ville. Comme il était au volant, Mitchie se mit à sa droite et il insista pour que son père soit derrière lui. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent tranquillement du repas de noël qui approchait doucement. Shane se gara sur le parking et alla ouvrit la porte à sa copine qui le remercia d'un bisou.

« - Euh tu ne comptes pas me faire monter sur des patins rassure-moi ?

« - Pas aujourd'hui. C'est un moment de complicité père-fils mais je vais te faire monter sur des patins quand on sera de retour à LA.

« - Super, marmonna-t-elle avant de sourciller en voyant Roman s'asseoir avec Selena. Je crois que tu vas patiner seul mon grand.

« - Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas papa ?

« - Je n'ai plus assez d'équilibre mais je te regarde, c'est promis.

« - Mais… Bon ok, sourit-il avant de fixer sa copine.

« - N'y penses même pas, c'est non ! Tu oublies ça ! Jamais de la vie, dit-elle catégorique.

* * *

« - Comment as-tu réussi à me convaincre, grommela-t-elle cinq minutes plus tard. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je te déteste !

« - Mais non, tu m'aimes, sourit-il en prenant sa main. Viens je vais t'apprendre à patiner là où j'ai appris.

Elle le fixa méfiante et le prévint que s'il tentait de la faire tomber pour le plaisir, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Il hocha consciencieusement la tête et lui promit de ne pas s'amuser à ça et elle consentit à prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle cria surprise en sentant qu'elle n'avait pas d'équilibre et Shane se plaça face à elle. Calmement il prit ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu as confiance en moi mon amour ?

« - Pas quand je suis sur des patins. Je vais me casser la figure !

« - Mais non, je te tiens. Avant de commencer à patiner, il y a deux trois choses à connaître.

Mitchie le regarda concentrée et il sourit machinalement puis lui expliqua le B-A-BA puis, comme Roman l'avait fait pour lui, il lui montra les mouvements étape par étape avant de patiner avec elle. Face à elle, il prit ses deux mains et la guida. Tandis qu'elle regardait ses pieds en listant chaque geste comme pour s'en souvenir, il la regardait amusé. Doucement, elle prit confiance en ses pieds et ils firent un tour de la patinoire avant de saluer Roman qui leur répondit. Selena aussi seulement Shane fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et demanda à sa petite amie si elle s'amusait bien. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Il sourit plus que ravi et lui lâcha la main pour tourner autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne lui demande de s'arrêter. Il la perturbait à agir ainsi et elle avait peur de tomber.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure à patiner puis elle le supplia d'arrêter. Elle avait mal aux cuisses et ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de s'asseoir. Il soupira mais accepta et quittèrent la glace main dans la main.

« - Bravo Mitchie, tu as tenue plus longtemps que Shane la première fois qu'il en a fait.

« - J'avais cinq ans, se défendit mollement le jeune homme.

Il était bien trop fier de sa petite amie pour réellement écouter ce qu'il se disait. Pour une première fois, elle s'était bien débrouillée. Elle n'était pas tombée, n'avait gênée personne et en plus elle s'était amusée. Pour fêter ça, il proposa qu'ils aillent boire une boisson chaude. Le temps qu'ils se rechaussent et ils furent dehors pour voir la neige tomber. Mitchie se mit aussitôt à sourire le regard brillant. Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête pour regarder la neige tomber. Un flocon tomba sur son œil et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Les bras tendus de chaque côté, paume vers le ciel, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même en souriant de bonheur. Les flocons tombaient sur son visage mais elle s'en moquait, elle était heureuse de revoir la neige.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Oui Roman, demanda-t-elle en cessant son manège pour le regarder.

« - Tu n'as jamais vu de neige, demanda Selena presque moqueuse.

« - Si bien sûr, mais j'ai grandi au Texas et il ne neige pas beaucoup… Ça fait six ans que je n'ai plus vu de neige. La dernière fois c'était… Le jour où mon papa est parti, ajouta-t-elle le cœur serré.

« - Vos parents ont divorcés ?

« - Mais non bécasse, son père avait un cancer, grogna Shane en prenant sa copine dans les bras. Ça va ?

« - Oui… Je crois que ça m'avait manqué de voir la neige tomber, sourit-elle.

« - Tu ressemblais à une petite fille à danser ainsi.

« - Normal, j'étais seule !

Il la fixa amusé puis prit sa main avant de la faire danser sous la neige en fredonnant « Angels we have heard on high ». Elle se mit à sourire mais se laissa conduire en chantant doucement avec lui. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux aussi ils ne virent pas l'attroupement se faire autour d'eux. En réalité, ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien. Même le froid n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Il faisait danser la femme dont il était fou alors que la neige tombait, faisant briller ses yeux de bonheur. Peu à peu, les enfants présents chantèrent avec eux alors qu'il la faisait tourner en la regardant les yeux. Il la fit passer sous son bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à bout de bras. Il l'attira aussitôt à elle au moment où la chanson se termina et il la tint serrer contre lui avant de la faire se pencher pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ils furent cependant stopper par les applaudissements et regardèrent autour d'eux avant de rougir légèrement gênés.

« - Vous étiez trop beaux tous les deux. J'espère que mon copain, quand j'en aurais un, me fera vivre le même genre de moment, soupira une préado.

« - Et moi j'aimerais avoir le même sourire que vous quand vous dansiez, ajouta son amie qui lui tenait le bras. C'était magique !

Elles avaient toutes les deux des étoiles dans les yeux et Mitchie les remercia avant de leur assurer qu'elle espérait qu'elles seraient toutes les deux aussi heureuses qu'elle l'était à ce moment-là. Roman toussa leur rappelant qu'ils étaient dehors et Shane suggéra à sa petite amie qu'ils aillent boire quelque chose de chaud. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna après avoir salué les deux jeunes filles. Ils marchèrent que quelques mètres avant d'entrer dans un café. A Harmony la plupart des commerces étaient de petites boutiques tenues par leurs propriétaires. Pas un seul fastfood à l'horizon, ni une seule multinationale. Le Walmart le plus proche était situé à Winlock.

« - Roman, Selena, ça fait plaisir de vous voir… Nom de Dieu, c'est Shane avec vous, demanda le patron. Andy, viens voir qui se ramène dans le coin !

« - Salut Jake, sourit le jeune homme.

« - Sept ans sans te voir et je n'ai le droit qu'à un _salut_ ? Tu te fais encore plus rare que le fils Kincaid !

« - J'étais occupé, mentit-il en souriant. Hey Andy, ça va ?

« - Shane Gray ? Ça alors ! Les rumeurs te disaient mort à coup de trompette !

« - Les rumeurs avaient torts, rit-il. Je te présente Mitchie ma petite amie.

« - Salut moi c'est Andy.

« - Celui qui copiait sur toi en math au secondaire ?

« - Ouais et celui qui m'a collé une droite dont je me souviens encore au lycée.

« - Tu m'avais piqué ta nana. Enfin je le croyais à l'époque !

« - Raquel ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez ensemble, nuance. Et toi non plus, l'accusa-t-il amusé.

« - Ouais. Une chance que ton père n'ait pas porté plainte.

Ils rirent toutes de l'histoire qui avait été digérée et Shane commanda trois chocolats chauds avec de la chantilly. Selena ajouta un café pour elle et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table pour discuter. Roman demanda à la jeune femme si son fils la faisait danser souvent et elle hocha la tête. Souvent, il mettait de la musique et la prenait dans ses bras pour danser. Ils leur étaient même arrivé de danser dans la boutique qu'elle tenait et comme il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait son commerce, elle lui montra les dernières photos qu'elle avait postée sur le compte Instagram de la boutique. Comme il était aussi curieux que son fils, elle le laissa regarder toutes les publications et leur commande arriva peu après.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent peu après chez eux, Roman ayant besoin de se reposer. Comprenant que Selena serait plus libre de le coincer dans un coin, Shane suggéra à sa petite amie d'aller dans la forêt pour se balader avec Lulu. Elle accepta aussitôt et attacha la petite chienne qui était craintive. Elle comprit pourquoi quand Selena se plaignit qu'il fallait nettoyer la cuisine.

« - Ça va c'est bon, ce n'est qu'un peu d'urine, s'énerva-t-il alors que la petite chienne tremblait sur ses pattes.

Il prit rapidement de quoi nettoyer et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la maison. Ils prirent la voiture pour rejoindre la forêt puis se baladèrent parmi les arbres en suivant le sentier principal. Main dans la main ils regardèrent leur petite chienne s'arrêter à chaque arbre pour le sentir, parfois durant plusieurs minutes dessus avant de repartir. Mitchie attrapa un bout de bois et le lança pour la faire jouer mais Lulu regarda simplement le bâton puis sa maîtresse qui rit joyeusement.

« - Clairement elle déteste jouer avec un bâton.

Shane hocha la tête amusé et se baissa pour caresser la petite chienne qui trembla de se faire taper. Elle fut rassurée par les caresses et ils reprirent leur balade ne rentrant qu'à dix-huit heures. La maison était vide et Shane repéra un mot sur le réfrigérateur à son intention.

« - Mon père a un examen médical, ils risquent de rentrer tard… On se passe de dîner ?

« - Pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, il chiffonna le papier qu'il jeta à la poubelle puis se rapprocha de sa petite amie qu'il prit la taille. « On a la maison pour nous seul et j'ai très envie de toi » souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de suçoter son lobe. Elle soupira son prénom pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent quoique ce soit tant qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux seulement il attaqua son point faible et elle ne put que fermer les yeux pour apprécier ses caresses. Dès qu'il sentit sa résistance faiblir, il sourit. Il descendit sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion en la portant. Il les emmena dans son ancienne chambre d'ado et l'allongea sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte du pied. Sans cesser de l'embrasser même si la passion céda le pas à la tendresse. Il savait que l'occasion ne se reproduirait pas avant leur départ de Harmony et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Comme elle avait encore ses nombreux vêtements, il glissa ses mains sous son pull qu'il lui retira rapidement. Il soupira en voyant son sous-pull noir et fit ses doigts dessous alors qu'elle tirait sur le pull qu'il avait. Il se redressa et le retira emportant en même temps le sous-pull qu'il avait. Elle rit de le voir si pressé mais quand il revint contre elle, elle soupira son prénom alors qu'il lui retirait doucement le sous-pull qu'elle portait. Afin de gagner du temps, il attrapa le tee-shirt et fit tomber le tout au sol. Dès qu'il sentit son corps de femme contre le sien, il perdit pied et gémit en la sentant le réchauffer. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou enfin accessible et rapidement, elle se mit à gémir en accrochant ses jambes à sa taille. Aussitôt il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il se régala de l'odeur fruitée de sa peau et du bout du nez, fit glisser l'une après l'autre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge sur ses bras. Peu après celui-ci rejoignit le reste des vêtements au sol rapidement rejoint par son propre tee-shirt.

« - Tu es en train de me rendre dingue, soupira-t-elle excitée.

« - C'est mon but mon amour. On aura que ce soir alors je tiens à en profiter au maximum. Accroche-toi !

Elle rit doucement avant de se mordre la lèvre en gémissant dès qu'il embrassa sa poitrine. Il savait que c'était une des zones les plus réceptives aux baisers et il s'amusa à exacerber sa peau jusqu'à l'entendre geindre qu'elle en voulait plus. Il sourit et laissa sa main descendre entre eux pour déboutonner son jeans qu'il fit glisser sur ses jambes entraînant ses chaussettes par la même occasion avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il cessa ses caresses pour ouvrir les draps et les faire passer dessous. A nouveau, elle s'accrocha à sa taille avant de les faire basculer pour embrasser son torse à son tour. Il soupira son prénom en sentant ses lèvres douces sur sa peau. Ses cheveux le chatouillèrent à peine et il gémit dès qu'il sentit qu'elle atteignait la ceinture de son boxer. Il se laissa déshabiller puis l'appela d'une voix chaude.

« - Oui mon amour ?

« - Tu triches ! Tu portes encore quelque chose, dit-il en jouant avec l'élastique de son tanga.

« - Et tu auras tout le loisir de me le retirer dès que tu m'auras dit où trouver de quoi nous empêcher d'être parents avant l'heure, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Dans… Dans la poche de la valise… Reviens-vite, ajouta-t-il en la voyant quitter le lit.

« - Crois-moi je ne compte pas m'attarder, dit-elle en le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il sourit et admira sa silhouette de dos. Ses épaules fines, son postérieur ferme et musclé, ses jambes fuselées, ses hanches fines. Elle lui fit à nouveau face un sachet argenté dans la main et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de se réinstaller à califourchon avec lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle revint sur sa peau qu'elle embrassa alors que ses mains se glissaient entre eux pour le caresser lentement. Juste assez pour qu'il durcisse encore un peu puisqu'il les fit basculer sans se rendre compte que la couette ne les cachait presque plus. Il revint dans son cou descendant sur sa poitrine, où il s'attarda volontairement alors que sa main faisait descendre la dentelle qu'elle portait lui arrachant un gémissant d'impatience et d'excitation. Quand le dernier rempart de tissu tomba au sol, il se glissa entre ses cuisses et se frotta contre elle pour l'exciter davantage. Il lui arracha plusieurs gémissements et lui demanda de prendre le préservatif.

« - Les oh !… Bon on vous attend pour manger alors dépêchez-vous de terminer, déclara Selena depuis la porte de la chambre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« - Barre-toi, cria-t-il en les couvrant… Casse-toi de là !

Il lui lança un oreiller qu'elle évita en refermant la porte alors que Mitchie s'était cachée sous la couette. Rouge de honte, elle refusa de quitter le lit pour descendre leur faire face. Il dut la supplier plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir gain de cause et les rhabilla alors qu'elle restait muette de gêne. Quand ce fut bon, il prit sa main et embrassa chacun de ses doigts en lui promettant qu'ils remonteraient à la moindre remarque de la part de Selena. Il craignait surtout sa réaction face à lui. « Pourvu qu'elle reste à sa place, pria-t-il en passant la porte. » Ils descendirent en parlant du lendemain. Ils seraient le vingt-quatre et il faudrait commencer à préparer le repas afin que tout soit prêt pour le vingt-cinq. Etrangement Roman ne fit qu'aucune remarque sur leur arrivée tardive leur demandant surtout s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus dans la forêt.

« - Ton fils a toujours un excellent sens de l'orientation et on avait un vrai chien de chasse pour nous ramener à la maison, dit-il en désignant la petite chienne qui dormait près de la cheminée allumée.

« - Un vrai limier… Pourquoi avoir adopté une chienne adulte au fait ? Et si petite ?

« - C'est simple, je voulais faire un cadeau de noël particulier à ma copine seulement en la voyant, j'ai décidé de l'adopter avec elle. Du coup tu auras un autre cadeau à Noël, ajouta-t-il pour sa petite amie. Je suis allé à la SPA pour donner un foyer à un chien qui avait déjà eu le cœur brisé et en la voyant se faire minuscule et trembler de tous ses membres dès que je l'ai regardé, j'ai craqué. Comme on vit en appartement, je ne pouvais pas prendre un trop gros chien selon la bénévole du centre donc… Et elle n'a que quatre ans, elle n'est pas si vieille.

« - C'est un beau geste en tout cas. Alors que fait-on demain ?

« - On farcit la dinde si vous en avez une, suggéra Mitchie en souriant. Je peux même m'en occuper, j'aidais souvent maman pour les repas de noël quand j'étais enfant.

« - Et que fait-elle dans la vie ?

« - La cuisine… Non, rit-elle, en fait elle a son propre servie de traiteur et depuis qu'on a perdu papa, elle s'est investie à fond dans son entreprise. On se voit moins même si on se parle souvent au téléphone. Elle doit même venir à Los Angeles en janvier pour rencontrer Shane.

« - Et elle t'a appris à cuisiner ?

« - Oui depuis toute petite. Il paraît que je préférais cuisiner plutôt qu'aller jouer dans le jardin. En fait les seuls moments où j'y étais c'était quand papa jardinait et qu'il m'apprenait comment planter ou cueillir fruits et légumes. C'est dans le jardin et la cuisine que j'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de mon enfance.

« - Et votre meilleur souvenir à tous les deux ?

« - Euh je ne sais pas… Je crois que c'est notre premier baiser. Suite à ce café, on est resté en contact par téléphone malgré tout, et un soir, le voilà qui débarque dans ma boutique à la fermeture avec un énorme bouquet de roses blanche. Il me regarde fixement et me le tend avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser avec énormément de tendresse. Je voulais le repousser mais il était si délicat que j'ai répondu à son baiser. On a fini par se séparer et il m'a dit cette phrase que je ne veux jamais oublier.

« - Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard Mitchie et je ne veux pas te perdre… Et je t'ai montré le petit calendrier que j'avais dans ma poche, compéta son copain en la fixant avec amour. Ça faisait trois mois que je n'avais plus touché à une cigarette.

« - Et j'ai répondu à ta déclaration parce que moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse au premier regard, souffla-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

« - J'espère que vous allez rester habiller à table, plaisanta Selena.

Cette phrase les doucha et Mitchie se redressa pour s'asseoir si droite que Roman en fut surpris. Elle lui fit penser à une petite fille qu'on venait de gronder et il regarda son fils. Celui-ci fixait sa femme avec fureur. Cependant quand il lui demanda des explications, il résuma rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Par décence, il dit simplement qu'ils étaient au lit, sans préciser leur tenue ou ce qu'ils faisaient exactement. Il hocha la tête et demanda à sa femme de ne plus faire ce genre de remarque puisqu'elle mettait leur invitée mal à l'aise. De plus, il ne voulait pas que son fils quitte sa maison plus tôt que prévu. Son médecin avait beau se montrer positif, au fond Roman savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il sentait que ses forces déclinaient un peu plus chaque jour et il voulait passer le plus de moments heureux avec son fils. « Des moments comme tout à l'heure quand il a dansé avec sa petite amie, songea-t-il en repensant au sourire heureux qu'il avait. Son regard brillait comme les fois où, enfant, il me demandait de lui parler de Lacie. »

…

Et voilà je m'arrête-là pour ce soir. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Selena qui a séduit Shane et qui a couché avec ? De Mitchie qui a pincé le téton de son copain quand il la repoussé ? Moi ça m'a éclaté de l'écrire mdrr De leur sortie à la patinoire ? De Mitchie qui danse dans la neige ? De Shane et Mitchie qui dansent ensemble sur l'une de mes chansons de noël préférée ? De Selena qui découvre Shane et Mitchie au lit ? J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir vos avis ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Bon si j'en crois l'absence de reviews, vous avez détesté le chapitre précédent. Je n'ose pas poster celui-là mais bon.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane

 **Chapitre 04**

 _Quand je me réveillais, ma première pensée fut pour ce que j'avais fait la veille. Elle m'avait encore eu. J'avais tenté de résister à ses charmes mais Selena commençait à me connaître et savait exactement où me toucher pour que je lui cède. Hier encore papa n'était pas rentré de la nuit, il était bloqué sur la route. Quelqu'un bougea à côté de moi et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était la femme de mon père. Je sentis sa main glisser sur ma taille pour attraper mon pénis qui durcit le traitre. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça… Pas encore ! Papa avait assez souffert de l'absence de maman et… Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner dès que je sentis sa bouche sur mon sexe et malgré moi je me mis à gémir appréciant les caresses de sa langue. Sa main se posa sur mes testicules et je sentis une larme s'échapper de ma paupière. Je ne voulais plus. C'était mal je le sentais au fond de moi. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à la repousser, elle savait comment me prendre. Ce matin encore puisqu'elle cessa ses caresses buccales. Je crus qu'elle avait terminé mais en la sentant me chevaucher je sus que je me trompais._

 _« - Pourquoi tu pleures mon petit chéri, chuchota-t-elle en commençant à bouger sur moi._

 _« - Je… Ce n'est pas bien, répondis-je mollement._

 _« - Mais si. Si tu fais quelque chose qui te procure du plaisir alors c'est forcément bien mon chéri et tu me fais beaucoup de bien… Tu n'aimes pas qu'on fasse l'amour ? Sentir ma main se glisser dans ton boxer pour te caresser ? Ma bouche te sucer ? Tu ne prends pas de plaisir quand je te touche ?_

 _« - Si, avouais-je, mais…_

 _« - Mais rien, laisse-moi nous faire du bien mon chéri, je te promets que tu vas oublier tes doutes !_

 _Sur ces mots, elle accéléra la cadence et je me maudis en sentant mon orgasme monter. Quand j'explosais en elle, elle gémit et se dépêcha de jouir à son tour puis se laissa retomber sur moi. Je la repoussais et filais dans la salle de bain où je vomis. Je me dégoûtais. Toute cette histoire me dégoûtait et je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Papa me foutrait dehors, Jason et Nate ne comprendraient pas comment je m'étais laissé embrigader et je ne pouvais en parler à mes profs, toute la ville serait au courant. Et donc papa également. Une nouvelle salve de nausée monta et je crachais de la bile alors que Selena frappait à la porte me demandant de me dépêcher. Je me retins de l'envoyer chier, essuyais mes yeux et pris une douche glacée. Je souffrais le martyr et me promis de repenser à ce moment horrible dès qu'elle me toucherait. Chaque fois que je lui cèderais, je prendrais une douche glacée, je me le promis. Il était hors de question de la laisser jouer avec moi plus longtemps._

 _« - Tu m'entends Shane, murmurais-je en me fixant dans le miroir quand je fus lavé, tu lui dis non et tu évites autant que possible de passer un moment seul avec elle. C'est terminé ! Quoiqu'elle dise, c'est non !_

 _Satisfait de cette promesse, je regardais autour de moi pour chercher mon pyjama quand je me rappelais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que je dorme habillé. Je sortis donc de la pièce une serviette autour de la taille et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre… Je ne veux plus dormir ici ! Je m'habillais d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt avant de descendre. Elle était encore sous la douche et je me passais de petit-déjeuner pour déguerpir plus vite._

* * *

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en voyant que Shane dormait encore et le regarda avant de penser à la veille. Quand Selena les avait interrompus. Elle avait trouvé ce moment étrange. Quelque chose, dans l'attitude de la femme de Roman lui avait déplu durant les quelques secondes où elle l'avait vu. Seulement elle n'arrivait à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Elle finit par s'enfermer dans ses pensées pour revisualiser la scène.

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _Shane posa ses lèvres dans mon cou et je gémis doucement avant de me cambrer dès qu'il descendit sur ma poitrine. Il savait combien j'étais réceptive aux baisers sur cette partie de mon corps et il en jouait à chaque fois qu'on passait un moment sous la couette lui et moi. Je me cambrais alors que je sentis vaguement sa main glisser sur mes hanches. Doucement, trop selon moi, il me retira mon dernier sous-vêtement. J'étais impatiente qu'il me fasse l'amour et je gémis frustrée ce qui le fit sourire. La dentelle tomba enfin et je le sentis écarter mes jambes pour se glisser entre. Dès qu'il commença à se frotter contre moi, je me mis à gémir de plus belle. Je n'avais jamais été d'une grande patience et il le savait. Il en jouait ce soir et je voulus le maudire quand il me demanda de lui donner le préservatif. Enfin ! Je levais le bras pour l'attraper quand une voix nous interrompit, me faisant tourner la tête._

 _« - Les oh !… Bon, sourit Selena, on vous attend pour manger alors dépêchez-vous de terminer._

 _« - Barre-toi, décréta Shane tendu._

 _J'étais comme figée gênée au possible. Je notais cependant qu'elle nous fixait avec un léger sourire… Enfin non, c'était mon copain qu'elle fixait en souriant. Shane lui hurla de sortir en lui jetant un oreiller et je me cachais sous la couette._

 _Fin du flash-back POV Normal_

Une main caressant son nombril la fit revenir au présent et elle tourna la tête pour regarder son petit ami. Il avait encore les yeux clos et seul le petit sourire sur ses lèvres témoignait de son éveil. En attendant qu'il réussisse à ouvrir les yeux, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et réfléchit à son problème. Elle finit cependant par comprendre son malaise. Ce qui la perturbait depuis la veille était le regard de Selena. « Ce n'était pas une femme qui regarde son fils, songea-t-elle, mais une femme qui regarde un homme… Mon dieu ! Elle est amoureuse de Shane ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Qu'il la fui depuis sept ans ? Parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle ressent pour lui ? » Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et elle se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« - Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ?

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Prêt pour la journée ?

« - Bien sûr, je suis toujours prêt… Que fait-on aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

« - On prépare la dinde pour demain espèce d'idiot et j'ai envie de faire des biscuits.

« - Des biscuits ?

« - Avec papa, pendant que maman préparait la dinde, expliqua-t-elle, on emportait ce qu'il fallait dans la salle à manger et on faisait des bonhommes en pain d'épice toute l'après-midi. Au soir, quand ils étaient froids, on les décorait. Avec du glaçage que maman nous préparait.

« - C'est une belle tradition de noël, admit-il.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de lui proposer de se lever. Il acquiesça et quitta le lit. Elle fouilla aussitôt dans le dressing alors qu'il allait se laver. Il repensa à la veille et eut un léger sourire en songeant que grâce au malaise de la veille au soir, Mitchie ne l'avait pas interrogé sur ce qu'il avait dit à sa belle-mère avant qu'ils n'aillent à la patinoire. Le cœur léger, il rejoignit la salle de bain pour se laver puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il croisa Mitchie dans le couloir qui allait se laver à son tour. « Elle m'en aura imposé des épreuves, songea-t-il en enfilant son jeans. On ne fait pas l'amour de la semaine. Aucune douche commune pour ne pas déraper. Des bisous chastes devant témoins… » Il gémit en voyant la lingerie qu'elle avait emmené. C'était plutôt sage, comparé aux pièces de dentelles qu'elle avait chez eux, mais pour lui, qui était de plus en plus frustré à mesure que les jours passaient, ces morceaux de tissus lui semblaient très sexy. Presque trop pour son self-control.

« - J'arrive enfin à te coincer seul, sourit une voix dans son dos. Depuis le temps que j'essaie.

« - Sors de ma chambre Selena ! Tu n'y es pas la bienvenue, tu ne l'as jamais été.

« - Je t'en prie Shane, on sait tous les deux qu'il y a quelques années, je me glissais dans ta chambre et dans ton lit dès que j'en avais envie.

« - Pas dans cette chambre ! J'ai changé de chambre et de lit pour ne pas qu'il soit pollué par ton souvenir et tu le sais, dit-il glacial.

« - Voyons mon chéri, on sait tous les deux que je sais très bien où te toucher pour que tu redeviennes mon petit jouet sexuel, souffla-t-elle sensuellement en posant sa main sur sa poitrine nue.

Elle le fixa tout en faisant glisser le bout de ses ongles sur ton sternum. Une caresse qui lui avait toujours permis d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Dès qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle n'avait qu'à glisser ses doigts sous ses vêtements et frôler sa peau de cette manière pour qu'il soit de nouveau sous son emprise. Seulement il le savait autant qu'elle et du jour au lendemain, il lui avait interdit son torse. Il s'arrangeait pour partir de la maison avant qu'elle se lève, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou rester avec son père. Presque huit ans qu'il lui interdisait son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le tenter. Elle avait attendu patiemment qu'il lui revienne, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait senti la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ce n'était pas que du désir, elle le sentait au fond d'elle.

* * *

« - Je dérange, demanda une voix tendue depuis l'entrée de la porte.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de bain, Mitchie soupira. Comme chez eux, Shane avait laissé sa serviette humide sur le sol et la baignoire était pleine de mousse. « Mon dieu, je vais passer ma vie à nettoyer derrière lui, songea-t-elle en s'affairant. » Tandis qu'elle rangeait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une paire de collants et décida de faire demi-tour. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait le reste de sa tenue puis retourna dans la chambre om une drôle de scène la surprit. Son petit ami faisait face à sa belle-mère. Son visage semblait furieux pourtant son regard ne trahissait pas le même sentiment. Il semblait presque fiévreux. Quant à Selena, elle était de dos naturellement mais Mitchie voyait bien qu'elle avait sa main sur la poitrine de son copain et elle décida d'intervenir pour l'aider.

« - Je dérange ?

« - Oh Mitchie, sursauta la femme en se tournant. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

« - Shane ?

Elle regarda son petit ami qui sembla surprit une seconde avant de lui être reconnaissante. Il fit un pas en arrière comme pour se soustraire à l'emprise de sa belle-mère qui elle semblait être à l'aise. Dans sa petite nuisette blanche qui lui donnait un faux air virginal. Mitchie sentit sa colère monter en notant que celle-ci devenait transparente à la lumière du jour.

« - Eh bien je vais vous laisser les enfants, j'ai des choses à faire.

« - Comme vous changer ? Non parce que vous faites racoleuse dans votre déshabillé. Pensez à mettre quelque chose de plus décent la prochaine fois que vous passerez cette porte !

« - Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter sous mon toit petite…

« - Ce n'est pas une insulte en l'occurrence mais un fait ! Sortez de cette chambre !… Immédiatement, cria-t-elle faisant sursauter tout le monde. Toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Shane quand ils furent seuls, il va falloir qu'on parle. Je vais prendre une douche au préalable, dit-elle d'une voix tendue et passablement dégoûtée.

« - Attends Mitchie, ce n'est pas…

« - Non là tout de suite, je ne veux rien entendre, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Sur ces mots, elle fouilla dans sa valise et sortit ses collants de noël. De couleur transparente avec des flocons blancs brodés dessus. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour se laver et réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu. « Ils ont une aventure ensemble, se demanda-t-elle. C'est la seule explication plausible à ce que je viens d'interrompre. Ils couchent ensemble à l'occasion et Shane a été soulagé en voyant que c'était moi qui les avait surpris et non son père… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait embarqué là-dedans ! » Une fois propre, elle enfila ses collants, un body noir et une jupe rouge qui lui arrivait sous les genoux. Elle lissa le dessin du renne, du père noël, les cannes à sucres puis regarda la bande de feuille de houx en bas de la jupe. Elle sourit satisfaite et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Manque de chance pour elle, Selena était dans la cuisine en train de faire des pancakes. Elle se tourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et plissa les yeux en croisant le regard chocolat de la jeune femme.

« - Toi, dit-elle en la pointant avec sa spatule, sache que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'insultes sous mon toit ! Je vais passer sur ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure parce que tu n'étais pas réveillée mais la prochaine fois…

« - Ecoute-moi bien espèce de vieille couguar, tu vas me foutre la paix et ne t'avises surtout pas de me menacer ou autre. Je sais très exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Shane et toi et je trouve ça dégueulasse ! Faire ça à un homme aussi bien que Roman est simplement horrible alors je me fous de vos raisons qu'elles soient légitimes à vos yeux ou non ! Si tu approches encore Shane, si tu entres dans notre chambre sans ma permission et la mienne seulement, je te traîne en dehors de la pièce par les cheveux et je raconte tout à Roman ! C'est bien clair ?

« - Tu oses me menacer ?

« - Sans aucun remord ! Tu vas cesser votre petit jeu et avec Shane sinon je balance tout à ton mari, qu'importe qu'on soit le matin de noël où à l'hôpital !

« - Ça le tuera, dit-elle en la fixant furieuse.

« - Et ça sera de votre faute à tous les deux ! Maintenant tu vas vous comporter en parfaite hôtesse de maison et je vais prétendre continuer à t'apprécier, pour Roman. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Selena la fixa pour lui répondre seulement elle se sentait coincer. Elle était certaine que si elle refusait, Mitchie n'hésiterait pas à tout dire à son mari. « Et je veux ma part de l'héritage, songea-t-elle. » Elle soupira furieuse d'être au pied du mur et se retourna pour terminer les pancakes pour son mari.

« - Shane mérite mieux que toi… Une gamine attardée qui rêve encore au prince charmant. Il n'existe pas ma chérie, mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

« - Pourquoi pas ? Les horribles sorcières existent bien, vous en êtes une preuve vivante, non ?

* * *

Shane était de l'autre côté de la porte de la cuisine et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour en entendant sa copine prendre la défense de son père. Mais surtout en l'entendant faire ce qu'il n'avait eu le courage de faire. Affronter Selena et la menacer de détruire sa vie si elle continuait à lui courir après. Quelqu'un rentra du jardin et il se tourna pour croiser le regard de son père qui avait à ses pieds Lulu. Il se baissa et appela leur petite chienne qui courut jusqu'à lui en aboyant joyeuse. Sa petite queue remuait rapidement et il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse manger. Mitchie les salua en souriant et l'embrassa chastement comme si tout allait bien entre eux. Même s'il sentit dans son baiser que ce n'était que de la comédie. « Je dois lui dire, je ne peux plus reculer à présent, songea-t-il le cœur serré… Et quand j'aurais tout dit, je n'aurais plus qu'à la supplier de ne pas me quitter. »

« - Alors, demanda son père, que fait-on aujourd'hui… Mitchie, j'adore ta tenue, elle est très noël !

« - Je vous remercie Roman. Les chaussons c'est votre fils qui me les a offerts et je les adore, admit-elle en regardant ses chaussons de lutin… On prépare la dinde ?

« - Et on fait des biscuits, non ? C'est en tout cas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

« - Oui, des biscuits au pain d'épice avec du glaçage, mais il va me falloir de la musique d'ambiance.

« - Je m'occupe de trouver des chants de noël, ça te va mon amour ?

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer avec tendresse. Discrètement, il se pencha à son oreille donnant l'illusion de lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille ou d'embrasser son cou.

« - Il faut que je te parle mon amour mais pas tout de suite. Attends ce soir avant de me condamner… Je t'en prie.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et l'embrasser avec douceur avant de murmurer un « d'accord » contre ses lèvres. Il soupira rassuré et la serra davantage contre lui avant de se redresser inquiet quand son père se mit à tousser. Comme l'avant-veille, Selena accourut aussitôt avec une bouteille d'oxygène pour l'aider à respirer alors que Shane se tendait inquiet. Une main serra doucement la sienne et il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa petite amie. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui assurer son soutien comme elle le pouvait et il se sentit plus fort.

« - Bon, reprit Roman quand il put à nouveau parler, commençons par le petit-déjeuner ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils s'installèrent en souriant tous faisant semblant de s'apprécier. Seul Shane resta glacial avec Selena, refusant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ou de lui répondre quand elle lui parlait. Il cachait de moins en moins sa haine envers cette femme qui avait détruit sa vie, selon lui. Roman sembla habitué à cette ambiance et demanda à Mitchie si elle avait des traditions de noël comme son fils et lui. Elle sourit et lui parla des biscuits, mais aussi de la parade qu'elle allait voir avec ses parents chaque année. Ou de sa mère faisant cuire deux dindes. Une pour sa famille et l'autre qu'elle coupait en plusieurs parts et qu'elle distribuait accompagné de purée et d'un verre de cidre aux personnes qui vivaient dans la rue de leur quartier. De son père qui l'accompagnait en distribuant les couvertures que sa grand-mère tricotait toute l'année. Quant à Mitchie, elle faisait don de ses anciens jouets aux petites filles qu'elle croisait.

« - C'est une belle tradition, sourit Roman impressionné. Une tradition qui devait être reproduite dans toutes les villes du monde.

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi mais pour nous c'était surtout le moment pour se montrer plus généreux que le reste de l'année. Je veux dire maman cuisine souvent pour les associations, fait dons de ce qu'elle n'a pas vendu dans la journée, passe certains dimanches à faire des cookies ou de la soupe qu'elle distribue. Elle part du principe qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille et à manger dans ses placards alors elle partage un peu de sa chance. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie. Elle vivait dans la rue avec sa mère et maman les a aidé. Elle a embauché sa maman à son service traiteur puisqu'elle avait besoin d'aide et à force de travailler avec nos mères, on a fini par se rapprocher Sierra et moi.

« - J'ignorais cette histoire, sourcilla Shane.

« - On est ensemble depuis un an et tu n'as pas encore pu te libérer pour venir au Texas avec moi, lui rappela-t-elle avant de terminer son thé.

Il soupira et lui promit de partir avec elle dès qu'elle irait voir sa mère. Elle sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue avant de noter qu'ils avaient tous terminé de manger aussi, elle débarrassa la table et mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle alors que Selena quittait la pièce pour aller voir qui avait sonné à la porte. Shane aida son père à rejoindre et décida de rester avec lui le plus possible. Il ne bougea donc pas quand sa belle-mère revint et prit place à sa droite même si elle se colla trop à lui, il en avait conscience. Mitchie les rejoignit et Roman lui demanda si elle pouvait allumer la télé pour regarder un film de noël.

« - Là elle t'a définitivement adopté, sourit Shane. Si tu lui proposes de regarder un film de noël… Elle ne va plus te quitter.

« - Elle est un peu jeune pour moi mais c'est une belle-fille parfaite.

« - Merci Roman.

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de fusiller Selena qui refusa de bouger d'un centimètre. Elle souriait victorieuse et Mitchie chercha comment la décoller de son petit ami qui se leva. Il proposa à son père de se rapprocher de sa femme et prit place de l'autre côté avant de prendre sa petite amie contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de place aussi le maître de maison demanda à sa femme de se décaler puis zappèrent jusqu'à trouver un film sur le thème de noël.

« - Il va me falloir un mouchoir. Ce film est magnifique mais je pleure à chaque fois.

« - Ça parle de quoi, demanda Roman.

« - D'une femme qui est malade. Elle quitte l'hôpital parce qu'elle veut mourir chez elle et son mari décide de construire une grande roue pour qu'ils puissent revivre sa demande en mariage.

« - Et si on regardait _Miracle sur la 34_ _ème_ _rue_ , plutôt, suggéra Shane qui avait compris l'intervention de sa copine.

« - Le dvd doit être dans le meuble.

Il se leva et fouilla avant de mettre un film bien plus joyeux puis reprit sa copine contre lui en la serrant fortement contre lui. Elle posa sa tête dans son cou qu'elle embrassa gentiment avant de regarder son film préféré quand elle était petite fille.

Quand il fut terminé, Roman proposa de faire les gâteaux de noël et elle sourit.

« - Bonne idée, déclara Selena. Shane va m'aider à tout amener. Allez vous asseoir à table.

« - Parce que tu connais la recette de ma copine peut-être, demanda-t-il froidement. On va y aller elle et moi on vous rejoint dans la salle à manger.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et prit la main de sa petite amie pour aller en cuisine. Elle trouva tout ce qu'il leur fallait hormis la mélasse et les clous de girofle. Elle annonça qu'elle allait à l'épicerie la plus proche, en mettant un bonnet de noël et il rit avant de venir avec elle. Elle ne connaissait pas la ville aussi bien que lui qui y avait grandi. Même si certains commerces avaient été remplacés par d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de flâner aujourd'hui, il savait que Mitchie prenait les fêtes de noël au sérieux aussi il l'emmena directement à l'épicerie où son père faisait ses courses puis revinrent pour commencer les gâteaux. Shane mit des chants de noël au grand dam de Selena qui suggéra qu'ils mettent plutôt la radio mais il fut intraitable. La tradition de la famille Torres était de faire des gâteaux en chantant, plus ou moins juste, sur les grands standards de noël. Mitchie s'en excusa puis se plaça à un bout de la table et leur expliqua les étapes pour faire les gâteaux comme le lui avait appris sa mère enfant. Elle s'amusa à jouer les professeurs de cuisine et réussit à rattraper toutes les petites erreurs qu'ils firent puis ils firent cuire la première fournée de gâteaux pain d'épice. Pendant la cuisson, la jeune femme prit le rouleau à pâtisserie et commença aussitôt à chanter _Santa Claus is comin' to town_ en se trémoussant sous le regard brûlant de son copain. Shane rit joyeusement mais l'imita en prenant un fouet dans un tiroir de la cuisine et ils s'amusèrent à danser ensemble tout en chantant. Roman sourit mais les imita même s'il refusa de danser pour ne pas trop se fatiguer et même sa femme ne put s'empêcher de s'y mettre. Ils enchaînèrent avec d'autres chansons jusqu'à ce que le four sonne. Mitchie reposa son micro de fortune et sortit la fournée pour y mettre la seconde avant de rejoindre les autres pour continuer à chanter plus faux les uns que les autres. Malheureusement pour les oreilles du jeune professeur de musique qui n'était pas habitué à autant de fausses notes.

Quand la dernière fournée fut au four, Mitchie créa des glaçages colorés de toutes les couleurs afin que chacun fasse comme bon lui semblerait puis s'assit au salon où Roman parlait de Shane enfant. Du cadeau qu'il mettait sous le sapin pour sa maman. Des créations d'école le plus souvent, des dessins, des poèmes quand il avait su écrire, des biscuits. Chaque année, Roman avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant son geste.

« - T'en as fait quoi de tous ces cadeaux ? Parce que les biscuits tu as du les manger mais le reste ?

« - J'ai tout conservé dans un coffre qui est dans ma chambre. Je n'ai rien déballé et j'ignore ce que contient la plupart des paquets puisque tu revenais avec les cadeaux emballés.

« - Tu n'as jamais eu la curiosité de regarder ?

« - Non c'était des cadeaux que tu faisais pour ta maman, ça ne me regardait pas. Je les faisais juste disparaître de sous le sapin pour que tu continues de croire que ta maman venait chercher son cadeau chaque année.

« - C'est un super geste, sourit Mitchie. Tu lui offres toujours quelque chose ?

« - Non, j'ai également arrêté vers quinze ans. Mais je pense à elle chaque matin de noël. Et toi ? Tu fais quelque chose pour ton héros ?

« - Oui chaque année, je continue de faire des gâteaux de noël et je lui parle. Je lui raconte une histoire de noël que j'imagine, ou je me moque de ses gâteaux invisibles. L'an dernier j'en ai même brûlé dans une cheminée chez une amie pour qu'il puisse sentir l'odeur là où est.

« - On allumera la cheminée demain soir, décida Roman, pour que tu lui en envoie cette année encore.

« - Merci, dit-elle avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard.

Entre cookies et anecdotes de noël la journée passa rapidement et lorsque vingt-deux heures sonna, Shane sortit Lulu alors que Selena monta se coucher. Restés seuls Roman se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« - Puis-je te poser une question un peu délicate ?

« - Bien sûr.

« - Est-ce que Shane est heureux ? Est-ce qu'il rit beaucoup ? Est-ce qu'il s'amuse ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux d'être là. Il croit que je ne sais pas lire son regard mais j'ai toujours su lire ce qu'il ressentait. Plus jeune, Selena et lui étaient proches puis du jour au lendemain, il s'est mis à la haïr. Je sais que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est parti un matin sans dire au revoir, je ne lui en veux pas mais je sais que si je lui demande, il me dira ce que je veux entendre aussi je te demande d'être honnête.

« - D'accord. Je crois que, de ce que je connais de Shane, il est heureux. Il sort avec ses collègues. Ils se font des soirées entre mecs dans les bars et il rit beaucoup. Il sourit facilement et il est toujours prêt à aider les gens en souriant. Pour moi il l'est mais…

« - Mais il ne voulait pas venir, compléta-t-il le cœur serré.

« - Je crois que c'est davantage Selena qu'il ne voulait pas voir que vous. Quand il vous regarde, qu'il vous parle ou qu'il écoute vos souvenirs, il a le regard heureux serein, mais je crois qu'il ne considérera jamais Selena comme faisant parti de sa famille.

« - Je le crains. Quand je partirais, il ne lui restera que sa boutique de fleurs. Je devrais peut-être changer mon testament ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'elle n'est pas dessus. Je l'ai fait le jour de mon mariage et je léguais mes biens à ma femme Lacie et à ma descendance. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de changer mes mots.

« - Je ne sais pas si Shane acceptera qu'elle y soit mais vous êtes le seul à décider, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son genou… Roman, à moi de vous demander quelque chose. C'est plus une supplique qu'autre chose pour Shane.

« - Je t'écoute.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'embrasser mon père une dernière fois avant son grand départ. Je suis partie à New York en colère contre lui et… Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je regrettais mes mots. Les derniers que je lui ai adressé était qu'il ne comptait pas pour moi que j'étais adulte et que je n'avais plus besoin de lui et je le regrette plus que tout au monde. Si je pouvais le revoir une dernière fois je lui dirais que c'est faux bien sûr, c'était mon héros, et je… Enfin si je vous dis ça c'est pour vous demander de ne pas en vouloir à Shane. Même s'il vous disait des mots aussi terribles. S'il vous plaît, dites-lui je t'aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Roman observa la jeune femme qui était devant lui. Son regard était embué de larmes et elle clignait souvent des yeux pour tenter de maîtriser son chagrin, de refouler les larmes qu'il voyait perler sous ses paupières.

« - Je te le promets Mitchie. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quand vous rentrerez à Los Angeles, je dirais à Shane que je l'aime. Qu'il est toujours ma plus belle réussite.

« - Merci Roman. Vous ne savez pas combien ça sera important pour lui.

« - Et je vais te promettre autre chose Mitchie. Quand je monterais là-haut, je chercherais ton père et je lui dirais ce que tu viens de me dire. Afin qu'il sache que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur.

Elle le regarda une seconde sans réagir puis le prit dans ses bras où elle sanglota touchée par son geste et ses mots. Shane rentra à ce moment-là et fut surpris de voir sa petite amie pleurer alors que son père la consolait doucement. Il détacha Lulu et s'approcha inquiet. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son genou pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard soucieux. Elle s'écarta et essuya ses yeux avec sa manche alors que Roman leur suggérait de monter pour discuter en paix. Malheureusement pour Shane, c'était une autre discussion qui l'attendait. Une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir mais qui était inévitable pour que le reste de leurs vacances se passent bien. « Je vais gâcher nos premières vacances en amoureux si je me tais, songea-t-il. Elle partage ma vie, elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis tellement reconnaissant envers elle. Ce matin, elle sauvé ma relation avec mon père. » Mitchie voulut se coucher dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre seulement il avait d'autres projets. Elle partit se changer dans la salle de bain. La scène du matin avait disparu de son esprit et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver son lit pour dormir. Seulement Shane l'y attendait le visage inquiet. Il verrouilla la porte derrière elle et lui proposa de s'asseoir tandis qu'il mettait de la musique pour ne pas que son père puisse entendre ce qui allait se dire. Même s'il était curieux de la raison de ses larmes, il voulait parler le premier le temps qu'il avait le courage d'avouer son secret le plus horrible. Un secret qui avait mis sa vie en danger plusieurs années plus tôt.

« - Mitchie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-il d'emblée de jeu, et je voudrais que tu me laisses aller au bout de mon histoire mon amour, avant de me juger et de me quitter d'accord ?

« - Euh oui d'accord mais pourquoi te quitterais-je ?

Devant son regard blessé et inquiet, elle comprit que la conversation allait être intense et s'assit confortablement. Il inspira longuement avant de lui faire face.

« - Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, sache-le !… Voilà Selena est entré dans nos vies durant ma treizième année et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter comme une mère puisqu'elle a douze ans de plus que moi seulement. Mais au fil des semaines, je lui ai laissé une chance et on a fini par former une drôle de famille. Je n'étais pas trop à l'aise avec parce qu'elle laissait traîner ses soutiens-gorge aux portes, puis ses strings et… Enfin j'étais un ado plein d'hormones à cet âge et ça me travaillait pas mal. Plus d'une fois je les ai regardés de près en essayant de l'imaginer dedans mais l'année de mes quatorze ans, je n'ai plus eu besoin d'imaginer. Dès qu'on se retrouvait seul l'après-midi ou même la soirée quand mon père rentrait tard, elle s'habillait de plus en plus courts. Ses jupes lui arrivaient sous les fesses, ses hauts sous la poitrine ou alors ils étaient si larges que je voyais son nombril dès qu'elle se penchait… Et elle se penchait souvent, rougit-il gêné. Au début, je voyais simplement ses soutiens-gorge puis elle a cessé d'en mettre et… Tu imagines ce que c'est pour un ado de quatorze ans ? Une jolie femme te montre sa poitrine, te laisse la regarder avec insistance, quand ce n'est pas ses fesses qu'elle ne dévoile… Peu après mes quinze ans, elle est venue me chercher au lycée. Papa ne rentrait pas avant le lendemain. Elle portait une jupe si courte que lorsqu'elle était assise, celle-ci lui arrivait au milieu des fesses et son haut était très court… Dès qu'elle levait le bras, je voyais tout. Ce jour-là en rentrant du lycée, elle s'est assise à côté de moi sur le canapé et a commencé à me caresser. J'ai honte parce que je n'ai même pas essayé de faire semblant de la repousser. J'étais excité, comme chaque fois en sa présence et je me suis laissé faire. Quand elle m'a fait jouir, elle m'a amené dans ma chambre de l'époque et… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai perdu mon pucelage. Dans la chambre d'à côté. J'ai eu tellement honte que le lendemain, j'en ai eu la nausée mais elle m'excitait tellement que durant plus d'un an, dès qu'elle me touchait, je me laissais faire parce que j'avais envie d'elle. Jusqu'au jour où j'en ai vomi de dégoût. Je trouvais ça mal, je me dégoûtais de faire ça mon père, d'en éprouver du plaisir. J'avais une image de moi horrible et j'allais de plus en plus mal. A tel point que mes profs ont commencé à me demander ce que j'avais. Je l'eur ai caché naturellement, je ne voulais pas qu'ils en parlent à mon père et j'ai passé le reste de l'année à me plonger dans mes études en évitant Selena autant que possible. Seulement certaines nuits, elle réussissait tout de même à se glisser dans mon lit. Je me réveillais sous ses caresses ou ses coups de reins et j'ai fini par demander à mon père un verrou pour ma chambre… Je sais que je dois te dégoûter, crois-moi je me dégoûte tout autant et…

« - Mais enfin tu n'y es pour rien Shane ! Ce n'est pas toi le fautif, tu es une victime. C'est elle qui a mal agi. Elle n'aurait jamais dut te séduire, c'était une adulte qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a profité de toi, de ton innocence… J'étais à mille lieues d'avoir compris ce matin, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière. Je pensais que vous aviez une aventure, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard curieux. Que tu avais quitté la maison parce que tu ne supportais plus de la voir embrasser ton père.

« - Non je ne supporte plus sa présence parce que lorsque je la regarde, je me revois lui céder mon corps sans réagir. Accepter ses caresses et ce que j'ai longtemps pris pour de l'amour… Mitchie qu'as-tu en tête ?

« - Je suis perdue Shane… Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Mon Dieu je t'ai obligé à vivre sous le toit de cette pédophile pendant une semaine, je suis un monstre !

« - Non mon amour, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu ne le seras jamais. Au contraire, tu es une jeune femme magnifique et forte. Une femme grâce à qui je redécouvre l'amour. Pas seulement le sexe, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. Tu es touchante et ta réaction me touche mon amour. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle que j'ai longtemps cru qu'on me verrait comme je me vois. Comme un type horrible qui avait une aventure avec sa belle-mère. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu me trouves des excuses, tu prends ma défense. Tout comme ce matin quand tu n'as pas hésité à lui faire face. Tu as fait quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Tu l'as menacé, l'a obligé à arrêter, tu l'as affronté pour moi… Je t'aimerais toujours pour ça !

La jeune femme le regarda touchée et se redressa avant de venir l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ses lèvres avaient le goût des larmes qu'elle avait versé un peu plus tôt et il s'interrogea sur la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti. Il avait envie de l'interroger, de comprendre pourquoi elle avait pleuré dans les bras de son père, pourquoi son regard semblait si reconnaissant. Seulement ce n'était pas le moment. Ce soir, elle avait beaucoup de choses à comprendre et à accepter. Des mains se glissèrent dans son cou et il sentit le corps de sa petite amie se coller doucement au sien. Il sourit quand elle s'assit sur lui seulement il ne refusa de répondre à son baiser. Il en avait envie, il avait toujours envie d'elle mais ce soir, sous ce toit, avec ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle dut le comprendre puisqu'elle mit fin à leur baiser.

« - Si te plaît Shane ne me fais pas ça ! Je ne suis pas elle, tu peux me toucher, me serrer dans tes bras, m'embrasser…

« - Je le sais mon amour mais je veux te laisser le temps d'accepter les horreurs de mon passé que tu connais. Même si je ne peux pas encore te donner tous les détails. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu acceptes tout ça ou si tu vas me repousser et me quitter.

« - Je ne sais pas encore bien comment réagir à tes confidences Shane. Tout ça c'est tellement… Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. C'est tellement ignoble ce qu'elle t'a fait. Une chose est sûre pourtant. Ce passé, tout… Tout ça, dit-elle à court de mot, ça fait partie de toi. De l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse bien qu'il ait essayé de me voler ma patinoire et je ne te quitterais pas pour ça. Tu es un être bon Shane, un homme qui malgré ça a réussi à se reprendre, à s'accepter et qui maintenant aide son prochain. Tu ne sembles avoir peur de rien et je comprends maintenant d'où te vient ce courage… Mais je ne dirais rien. Pour ton père. C'est un homme très bien et il ne mérite pas de découvrir un secret aussi moche alors que…

« - Qu'il va partir, dit-il la gorge serrée.

« - Je suis désolée mon amour. Si tu savais.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler alors qu'il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle ignorait pourquoi il pleurait. Si c'était parce qu'il sentait, comme elle, que Roman n'en avait plus pour longtemps, ou parce qu'il avait enfin libéré le monstre qui gardait caché en lui. L'horrible secret avec lequel il vivait depuis des années, mais elle se contenta de l'écouter pleurer en lui frottant le dos touchée par sa tristesse. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à pleurer également comme pour partager sa souffrance.

* * *

Et voilà. Vous savez presque toute l'histoire de Shane. Le reste des révélations arrivent ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Même si j'en doute. Entre la scène du début du chapitre, les flash-backs, les suppositions de Mitchie, les aveux de Shane... Le chapitre est un vrai ascenseur émotionnel.

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Navrée de poster si tard, j'étais dans les préparatifs de noël du coup je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Il est une heure du matin et je termine à peine de manger, c'est dire. Mdrr Merci en tout cas à **Marina** (Salut miss. T'inquiète personne n'a commenté le chapitre précédent donc… Comment on peut faire ça à son beau-fils ? Comment peut-on le faire à un être humain ? Ben écoute, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle tente malgré la présence de Mitchie. Oui cruel dilemme. Est-ce que Roman découvre tout ? Ou est-ce qu'ils vont lui cacher ? Réponse avant l'épilogue mdrrr Ne t'excuse pas si t'es vulgaire à propos de Selena, je ne l'aime pas non plus mdrr Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** et **Audrey** (Salut miss. J'avoue avoir également pleuré en écrivant la scène entre Roman et Mitchie. Ah ben pour savoir si elle va l'accepter, lis ce chapitre, tu devrais avoir ta réponse mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane

 **Chapitre 05**

 _La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et je levais la tête de mon livre de math pour regarder Selena entrer. Sans un mot, elle ferma la porte bien qu'on soit malheureusement seuls. Elle était censée travailler encore deux heures, que faisait-elle déjà là ? Malgré je me tendis me préparant à la repousser. La douche glacée de ce matin me restait en travers de la gorge. Etrangement elle s'assit sur le bord du lit où elle m'avait rejoint pendant que je dormais. Je la fusillais des yeux énervé qu'elle refuse de comprendre que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Je voulais terminer mon devoir de math au plus vite pour sortir de la maison, j'avais prévu d'être absent quand elle reviendrait de son boulot mais je craignais de la quitter des yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'attrape par surprise. Elle savait trop bien où me caresser pour que je lui obéisse. Elle le disait elle-même, j'étais son jouet sexuel. Cette pensée me mina davantage le moral mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y intéresser puisqu'elle prit la parole._

 _« - Je suis enceinte Shane._

 _« - Et alors, demandais-je inquiet pour cet enfant surtout si c'était un garçon. En quoi ça me concerne ?_

 _« - C'est toi le père._

 _« - …_

 _Je la fixais en cherchant quoi répondre mais j'avais la tête vide. J'allais être père… A dix-sept ans… Et sa mère était la femme de mon père… Papa allait me tuer !_

 _« - Que… Que comptes-tu faire, finis-je par demander en me reprenant._

 _« - Mais le garder voyons, sourit-elle. Je porte ton bébé mon chéri et je compte l'élever dans l'amour avec son papa._

 _« - Quoi, demandais-je en espérant avoir mal compris._

 _« - Je vais divorcer d'avec ton père afin qu'on puisse élever notre bébé ensemble. On sera heureux tous les trois. Je m'occuperais bien de vous deux._

 _La bile me monta à la gorge et je courus dans la salle de bain pour vomir. C'était un cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, je ne voulais pas en avoir, pas avec elle, pas comme ça. Je comptais bien faire ma vie, trouver un appart, du boulot et avoir des enfants après. Avec une femme que j'aurais choisi d'aimer. Que je respecterais. Pas d'elle. Surtout pas d'elle ! Une main caressa mes cheveux et je la repoussais violemment._

 _« - Ne me touche surtout espèce de folle, crachais-je en me relevant pour la fixer._

 _« - Voyons mon chéri, on ne parle pas ainsi à la femme qui porte son enfant. Et soit plus doux avec moi, je suis fragile maintenant. J'annoncerais la nouvelle à ton père ce soir et je tiens à ce que tu sois présent !_

 _« - Je refuse Selena ! Je t'ai dit que c'était terminé ! Je ne reconnaîtrais pas cet enfant et si tu m'y oblige, je porte plainte pour viol, la menaçais-je._

* * *

 _Elle me fixa furieuse et me lança un simple « on verra ça ! » hargneux avant de quitter la pièce puis la maison. Resté seul, je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais à vomir ! Elle était enceinte de moi. Je pourrais me demander comme c'était arrivé mais malheureusement je le savais. J'étais présent. A contrecœur mais présent et elle avait toujours refusé que je mette un préservatif… Il fallait que je la convainque d'avorter ou de dire que c'était le fils de papa… Non elle devait avorter. Je refusais de la voir mettre au monde mon fils. Ça nous ferait un lien indestructible entre nous et c'était hors de question !_

Ce fut la pression d'une bouche sur la sienne qui sortit Mitchie du sommeil et elle papillonna des yeux avant de croiser le regard de son petit ami. Il sourit et revint l'embrasser avec douceur. Durant une seconde, elle songea à en réclamer davantage, elle voulait sentir ses mains la déshabiller seulement les confidences de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et lorsqu'il s'éloigna de sa bouche, elle soupira longuement.

« - Qu'as-tu mon amour ?

« - Rien, je… Je viens de me rappeler de notre conversation d'hier soir, de nos larmes, de tout ça et je… Je vais avoir du mal à tout digérer.

« - Je le sais hélas… Prends le temps dont tu auras besoin, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

« - Attends… Shane, je ne te repousse pas, assura-t-elle. Je t'aime toujours mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder ton secret. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que Roman parte le cœur en paix mais si tu sens que je commence à craquer, éloigne-moi d'accord ?

« - D'accord… Si mon père était en bonne santé, soupira-t-il en se rallongeant, je te laisserais tout dévoiler. Je n'en ai pas le courage, j'ai bien trop peur de la réaction de papa pour le dire moi-même mais pas toi. Tu aurais la force de tout dire.

« - Je comprends.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son torse et dessina, du bout du doigt, un cœur sur sa peau alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis elle lui demanda comment se déroulerait la journée. Elle le sentit rire doucement avant qu'il ne lui annonce qu'ils ouvraient les cadeaux en pyjama puis ils prendraient leur petit-déjeuner en famille avant de se laver. Ravie du début de la journée, elle se redressa d'un coup et le fixa le regard brillant.

« - J'ai une surprise pour toi mon amour, sourit-il.

Elle voulut l'interroger mais il quitta le lit en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit dévorée par la curiosité et le suivit dans l'escalier. Elle regarda aussitôt le sapin où il y avait plusieurs paquets emballés seulement il attira son attention de l'autre côté et lui désigna la fenêtre de la salle à manger. La seule où les volets étaient ouverts. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha sa main pour regarder à travers le carreau. La neige était tombée toute la nuit et le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et alla courir dans la neige avant de hurler quand la morsure du froid la saisit. Shane qui l'avait observé, éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter surprit quand il reçut de la neige sur le visage.

« - Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Seulement elle ne put s'en défendre. Elle était seule dehors et sa main rouge témoignait pour elle de la neige qu'elle tenait juste avant. Il la rejoignit et attrapa de la neige qu'il lui lança la faisant crier de surprise. Elle le fusilla du regard mais se pencha pour faire une boule qu'elle lui lança. Le froid lui mordait la peau de ses jambes nues et ses chaussons étaient imbibés d'eau glacée mais elle refusa de rentrer. A présent qu'elle était gelée, elle préférait continuer de faire une bataille de boule de neige avec son petit copain jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape par la taille et la fasse tomber au sol. Ils étaient trempés à présent et lorsqu'il lui proposa de faire des anges de neige, elle accepta aussitôt. Seulement elle eut à peine terminé le sien qu'il glissa de la neige dans son cou la faisant, une nouvelle fois hurler.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, Roman depuis la porte.

« - Elle m'a jeté de la neige à la figure !

« - C'est ça ton excuse, pouffa sa copine. Sois un homme Shane, admet que tu avais envie de faire une bataille de boule de neige !

« - Toi tu me cherches !

Sur ces mots, il fondit vers elle alors qu'elle courrait pour rejoindre Roman qui l'attrapa de justesse pour la mettre au chaud. Shane grommela que c'était une mauvaise joueuse mais rentra également à l'intérieur de la maison. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés et ils grelottaient aussi Roman les envoya à l'étage se changer. Son attitude paternelle surprit tellement Mitchie qu'elle se mit à rire joyeusement. Rire qui se répercuta dans toute la maison alors qu'elle montait à l'étage en courant. Suivi de son petit ami. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et il la plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle lui répondit avec autant de fougue alors qu'il lui retirait sa chemise de nuit trempée. Il la laissa tomber au sol avant de retirer son propre tee-shirt et son pantalon de nuit. Entièrement nu, il se colla contre elle, frottant son bassin dur contre la sien. Elle gémit contre sa bouche mais lorsqu'il attrapa sa cuisse, elle le laissa faire avant de s'accrocher à sa taille. Le besoin d'air les obligea à se séparer quelques secondes et Shane glissa aussitôt sa bouche dans son cou alors qu'elle soupirait son prénom excitée. Il sourit en appréciant les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge tout en caressant ses cuisses avant de remonter sur son postérieur. Elle se cambra plaquant sa poitrine contre la sienne et il glissa une main autre eux pour exciter un de ses mamelons durs alors qu'elle soupirait dans son cou.

« - Dépêche-toi on nous attend en bas, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« - Me dépêcher de quoi ?

Ne pouvant plus parler, elle glissa sa main entre eux et prit son sexe pour le guider vers le sien. Il voulut lui demander si elle était sûre d'elle seulement il préféra lui faire l'amour avec passion. Il s'accrocha à son postérieur, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre de sa petite amie qui en gémit de plaisir alors qu'elle lui griffait le dos. L'orgasme monta en eux et elle fut la première à exploser rapidement suivit par son petit ami qui l'embrassa pour gémir de plaisir dans sa bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser avec une passion brûlante avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

« - Ça va mon amour ?

« - Chut, laisse-moi profiter… C'était délicieux, ajouta-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard avant de reposer ses pieds au sol. Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour.

« - Allez, habillons-nous pour ouvrir nos cadeaux de noël, chuchota-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses… Et dès notre retour à Los Angeles, je m'occupe sérieusement de toi. Interdiction de quitter le lit pendant au moins deux jours.

Elle sourit lascive puis se dirigea vers leur armoire pour chercher quoi mettre. Elle eut un sourire taquin et prit un tee-shirt de son petit ami ainsi qu'un caleçon qu'elle enfila sous son regard brûlant. Pour sa part, il opta pour le jeans qu'il portait la veille avec un tee-shirt rouge. Il descendit au salon alors qu'elle faisait un bref passage par la salle de bain pour se nettoyer avant de les rejoindre. Elle croisa aussitôt le regard furieux de Selena et le lui rendit avant de s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami qui embrassa son cou dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras.

« - La tradition n'a pas changé, demanda Shane à son père.

« - Non pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir. Donc mon amour, à toi de distribuer les présents. C'est le ou la plus jeune qui est de corvée.

Elle hocha la tête, lui vola un baiser puis s'agenouilla au pied de l'arbre pour noter que les paquets qu'elle avait acheté étaient présents. Elle sélectionna un paquet doré et l'apporta à Selena avant de prendre le suivant. Il était pour Shane. Un à un, elle apporta les cadeaux à chaque personne puis rejoignit son copain. Ce fut à ce moment-là seulement qu'ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux même si Mitchie observa d'abord ceux qu'elle avait offert. Un massage en institut pour Selena et pour Roman un billet d'avion pour Los Angeles valable six mois. Ainsi il pourrait venir voir son fils quand il le voudrait. Ils la remercièrent tous les deux pour les cadeaux puis elle regarda Shane qui observait la chevalière qu'elle lui avait offert. En or blanc, avec ses initiales en or jaune. Il la sortit de son écrin et la glissa à son auriculaire gauche. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Levant les yeux il croisa le regard de sa petite amie et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur avant de regarder le paquet qu'elle tenait. C'était le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté. Elle le déballa et observa le pendentif en forme de clef en or rose.

« - C'est la clef de mon cœur. Il est à toi. A jamais, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de prendre le bijou pour le lui attacher.

« - C'est adorable… Merci mon amour je l'adore.

« - Tout comme j'aime ton cadeau. J'en cherchais une de ce genre depuis quelques années déjà.

Elle sourit puis passa à son autre cadeau. Roman et Selena lui avaient offert une paire de boucle d'oreilles en forme de gouttes d'eau. Elle les remercia chaleureusement et les mit alors que son petit ami remerciait son père pour une montre qui semblait ancienne. C'était celle de son arrière grand-père. Quand il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis, il n'avait que ce bien qu'il tenait de son père. Shane aurait dû la recevoir en cadeau pour ses vingt-et-un ans seulement il avait refusé de revenir à Harmony plus tôt.

Suite à l'ouverture des cadeaux, ils firent des gaufres et des crêpes qu'ils mangèrent en discutant du programme de la journée. Ils avaient tous envie d'aller sur le marché de noël d'Olympia seulement il y avait une heure de trajet. Mitchie s'interrogea sur le temps qu'ils leur resteraient pour s'occuper du repas mais Shane la rassura tout en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Même en parlant à onze heures, ils seraient de retour pour quinze heures. Ils auraient largement le temps de faire rôtir la dinde et même de faire une tarte ou un Christmas pudding. La jeune femme termina son thé et monta se laver rapidement avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller alors que Selena prenait sa place. Elle enfila un jeans, un pull blanc sur un sous-pull et de grosses chaussettes. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les fit onduler en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le marché de noël d'Olympia, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait des dizaines de petites boutiques qui vendaient de tout. Des décorations de noël faites mains, des bonnets ou écharpes, de la nourriture, des spécialités d'autres pays, des lumières et des chants de noël en fond sonore. Shane sourit en la sentant lui serrer la main d'excitation et ils regardèrent les premières boutiques. Elle s'arrêta à chaque petit chalet pour regarder l'étalage. Des dizaines de chocolats différents dans l'une, des friandises dans la seconde, des écharpes magiques, des boissons chaudes,… Durant plus de vingt minutes ils se baladèrent à un rythme régulier avant que Mitchie ne s'arrête brusquement. Une boutique proposait de peindre des boules de noël à la demande. Elle regarda le prix puis en demanda une à la propriétaire. Une avec Shane et son père ensemble ainsi que l'année.

« - Oula c'est possible mais il me faudra au moins une journée et une photo. Ça ne sera pas prêt dans une heure.

« - C'est possible de la faire livrer ?

« - Bien sûr mais les frais seront à votre charge.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se moquait du prix, ce qu'elle voulait c'était un souvenir de ce moment pour Shane. Afin qu'il puisse en garder une trace qu'il pourrait voir chaque année. Ils posèrent le temps qu'elle prenne la photo et quand Mitchie fut satisfaite, elle paya puis ils s'éloignèrent pour continuer à se balader jusqu'à ce que Selena se plaigne d'avoir froid.

« - Tu n'avais qu'à t'habiller chaudement, déclara Shane d'une voix glaciale.

« - Je m'habille comme j'en ai envie !

« - Tu n'as qu'à retourner à la voiture et nous y attendre, déclara Roman avec douceur en prenant sa défense.

« - Très bien. Rejoignez-moi quand le lutin de noël aura terminé de tout regarder !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna alors que Mitchie secouait la tête en observant sa tenue. « Non mais qui met une jupe crayon en cuir et un petit pull pour aller se balader en hiver, songea-t-il… Surtout avec des escarpins. Quelle allumeuse ! » Elle se reprit et continua son petit tour avant de s'arrêter à nouveau de petits personnages en bois. Elle les observa et en sélectionna plusieurs sous le regard perplexe des deux hommes. Elle paya puis récupéra son bien avant de les fixer.

« - Quoi ? Ma prochaine vitrine de noël aura un sacré cachet avec ça. J'ai de nouveaux personnages pour mon village de noël. Même un chien !

« - Tu penses déjà à la prochaine ?

« - Ben comme l'a dit Shane, j'adore noël alors tout au long de l'année, je cherche de nouveaux objets pour noël, des cadeaux surprises, des essais de menus, de biscuits que je distribue dans ma boutique.

« - Pourquoi noël et pas Pâques ou la fête de l'Indépendance, demanda-t-il curieux.

« - Je trouve noël plus magique. Pâques ce ne sont que des chocolats et le quatre juillet c'est la fin d'une guerre au final alors que noël… La neige rend tout plus beau et les illuminations dans les rues, les cadeaux qu'on offre ou qu'on reçoit, ces moments qu'on passe en famille… Mon père adorait noël c'était son jour préféré et je crois qu'il m'a transmis son amour de noël. Petite, il faisait en sorte que chaque noël soit magique.

« - C'était un homme bien.

« - Un père formidable, acquiesça-t-elle la gorge nouée… Woah c'est superbe, reprit-elle en s'approchant d'un artisan qui faisait des dessins à l'encre de chine… Regarde Shane !

Il secoua la tête mais s'approcha pour voir de plus près si c'était aussi beau qu'elle le prétendait. Il avait compris que le sujet lui était douloureux et qu'elle cherchait simplement à changer de sujet. Comme lui le faisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la disparition prochaine de son propre père. Roman s'approcha et examina les paysages avant d'en acheter une qui représentait un village enneigé. Dès qu'il l'eut payé, il l'offrit à celle qu'il considérait comme sa future belle-fille. Elle le remercia touchée et embrassa sa joue avant que Shane ne leur demande de prendre la pose le temps d'une photo. Elle allait lui obéir quand elle vit un stand de bonnets de noël et elle s'y dirigea aussitôt. Elle craqua et s'acheta un serre-tête avec deux rennes blancs et Roman opta pour un bonnet vert et rouge avec des oreilles de lutin. Une fois coiffé, ils posèrent pour une photo puis Shane décida de s'en acheter un rouge et blanc.

Quand ils revinrent à la voiture une heure plus tard, ils étaient fatigués mais avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Même si Roman portait une barbe de père noël alors que son fils avait des lunettes « Hoho ». Il voyait à travers les deux O. Pour sa part, Mitchie portait une grosse écharpe rouge duveteuse et des gants assortis avec de la fourrure blanche aux poignets, ainsi qu'une grosse sucette rouge et verte. Selena les observa monter et quand tout le monde fut attaché, elle les ramena chez eux en écouta mon mari lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait raté. A plusieurs reprises, elle chercha le regard de Shane dans ses rétroviseurs mais il semblait concentré sur sa copine qu'il ne quittait des yeux que pour regarder son père. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour prendre les jambes de sa copine sur ses cuisses et les caresser délicatement en la regardant avec tendresse. Elle le vit se pencher et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir en se mordant la lèvre d'envie.

« - Bon les jeunes, vous vous sentez de nous aider pour le repas, demanda Roman quand ils arrivèrent.

« - Je m'occupe de la tarte, décréta Shane en prenant tous leurs achats.

« - Ma chérie tu t'occupes de la dinde ?

« - Comme tous les ans, soupira-t-elle en grimaçant.

« - Je m'en occupe si vous voulez, suggéra Mitchie avant de se blottir dans les bras de son copain.

« - Non c'est mon truc la dinde !

« - D'accord… Et si on faisait un Christmas pudding plutôt qu'une tarte, demanda-t-elle à Shane qui la regarda amusé.

« - On devrait avoir le temps, admit-il en regardant l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête et il décida d'accepter. Même s'il monta leurs achats à l'étage alors que Roman montait se reposer afin d'être en forme pour la soirée. Comme elles n'étaient qu'elles, les deux femmes cessèrent de sourire pour se fusiller du regard.

« - Vous devriez partir, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue sous mon toit !

« - Vous n'êtes pas seule à décider et tant que Shane reste, je reste, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous faisiez partie de la famille. Au mieux Shane vous quittera dès que vous serez de retour à Los Angeles. Vous n'êtes ensemble que pour nous de toute façon !

« - Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui vous fait penser une connerie pareille !

« - C'est simple. Premier indice, il ne connaît rien de votre passé, de votre enfance. Second indice, vous êtes sans cesse en représentation à vous embrasser dès qu'on vous regarde, à jouer les couples heureux et c'est surjoué chérie. Dernier indice et pas des moindres, cette espèce de baise perverse de ce matin contre la porte. Pour me faire entendre que vous aimiez coucher ensemble ! Un vrai porno !

« - Il s'avère que j'aime le sexe Selena. J'aime les choses inattendues, les moments incongrus et plus que tout, j'aime quand Shane me touche. Quand il me déshabille, quand il me caresse avant de me faire l'amour. C'est un excellent amant et j'ai hâte d'être de retour à Los Angeles pour qu'on refasse l'amour chaque jour lui et moi, dit-elle pour la provoquer.

« - Je le sais que c'est un bon amant, c'est moi qui lui ait tout appris !

« - Vous lui avez appris que le sexe était mal, que ça se faisait en cachette et que ça alourdissait le poids le l'âme Selena. Vous ne lui avez jamais appris à faire l'amour, mais à coucher à la va-vite avant que votre mari ne rentre ! Vous n'êtes une sale garce pédophile et vous feriez bien de vous tenir à carreau si vous ne voulez pas manger de la dinde dans une cellule de prison froide et austère !

« - Sortez de chez moi, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue !… Sortez, cria-t-elle vexée.

« - Ce n'est pas à vous de me mettre à la porte et…

« - Que se passe-t-il mon amour, demanda Shane en arrivant.

« - Selena veut me mettre à la porte.

« - Elle sort de chez moi immédiatement ! Je ne tolèrerais pas de me faire insulter sous mon toit.

« - Je lui ai simplement dit que ce n'était qu'une garce pédophile, expliqua rapidement Mitchie.

« - Je vois, dit-il simplement en sortant de quoi faire le gâteau. Prête à pâtisser ?

« - Toujours. J'adore faire des gâteaux et…

« - Elle s'en va maintenant !

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Roman en entrant à son tour.

Mitchie fixa Selena la mettant au défi de restituer la conversation à son mari seulement elle resta muette de longues minutes. Elle se cacha derrière le fait que la jeune femme leur manquait de respect en ayant des relations intimes avec Shane sous leur toit. Celui-ci fixa son père lui demandant depuis quand c'était interdit ce qui le fit rire. Il rappela à sa femme qu'ils étaient tous adultes et que seul le sexe avec des mineures étaient interdit. Mitchie sentit son copain se tendre légèrement et prit sa main avec douceur pour le rassurer. Elle ne dirait rien. Selena finit par soupirer et suggéra à son mari de monter de reposer et quand il fut à l'étage, fusilla la plus jeune.

« - Plus jamais tu ne me mets dans cette position c'est clair !

« - Alors cessez de me dire que Shane mérite mieux que moi ! On est ensemble depuis un an et il n'a jamais voulu vous toucher !

« - Il m'aimait. Il aimait quand on faisait l'amour. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

« - Je n'ai jamais aimé et tu le sais ! Combien de fois m'as-tu vu vomir après ou même pleurer pendant que tu te faisais du bien, lui demanda-t-il en la fixant froidement. Je détestais que tu me rejoignes la nuit pour faire ta petite affaire, je détestais l'impression d'être une pute que tu baisais uniquement pour assouvir tes besoins. Je détestais être ton jouet sexuel et tu le sais pertinemment. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je demandé à avoir un verrou qui se ferme de l'intérieur à la porte de la ma chambre ? Pourquoi aurais-je changé de chambre et de matelas ? Pourquoi serais-je parti sans dire au revoir ? Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais revenu si j'aimais que tu me touches ? Ça me révulsait !

« - Si c'était vrai tu n'aurais pas eu toutes ces érections et…

« - C'est une réaction que je ne peux pas contrôler. Encore moins à quinze ans ! J'aurais accepté de coucher avec une poubelle si elle m'avait caressé, asséna-t-il durement.

Sur ces mots, il se plaça de manière à lui tourner le dos et embrassa sa petite amie avant de lui proposer de commencer le gâteau. Elle sourit et fouilla dans la cuisine pour tout trouver. Trop choquée pour réagir, Selena les regarda interagir et dut se rendre tout de même à l'évidence. Même si elle était certaine que Shane mentait en prétextant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir cuisiner ensemble sans se gêner. Se reprenant, elle s'occupa de la dinde puis des patates douces et des carottes.

Quand le repas fut terminé, ils montèrent se préparer. Shane s'amusa à porter sa petite amie dans ses bras ne la reposant que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre fermée à clef. Elle allait se lever pour se changer seulement il l'en empêcha en la chevauchant avant de l'embrasser avec passion. D'abord surprise, elle répondit à son baiser avant de gémir quand il se colla à elle. Il avait envie d'elle depuis qu'elle avait affronté Selena, qu'elle lui avait donné la force de dire à sa belle-mère ce qu'il pensait depuis des années. Sans réfléchir, il déboutonna le jeans qu'elle portait et se glissa sous son sous-vêtement pour la caresser. Il voulait qu'elle soit dans le même état que lui, qu'elle ne puisse pas dire 'non' quand il les déshabillerait pour lui faire l'amour. A présent qu'il avait l'autorisation de son père, il voulait qu'elle oublie ses principes. Seulement, elle réussit à se soustraire à son emprise et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de quitter le lit.

« - Tu m'as déjà eu ce matin, tu ne m'auras plus sous ce toit.

« - Je ne vais pas abandonner si facilement mon amour. Tu viens de le dire, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, je t'ai eu ce matin et je compte bien réussir une nouvelle fois à te faire l'amour.

« - Alors vas-y tente-moi mon amour mais je vais résister.

Elle sourit et fouilla dans son dressing pour sortir sa robe. Vaincu, pour le moment, il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda se changer. Elle troqua son soutien-gorge à bretelle contre un bandeau blanc et enfila sa robe blanche et dorée. Il observa le col asymétrique, le long voile qui faisait office de manche droite, la taille de sa jupe, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et gémit en songeant qu'il allait passer la soirée à ses côté sans pouvoir la toucher comme il en avait envie. Pour la provoquer, il croisa son regard et sentit ses doigts avant de soupirer en souriant. Elle rougit puis quitta la pièce pour aller se coiffer. Resté seul, il troqua son jeans et son pull contre un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont il déboutonna le col. La rejoignit sa petite amie dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et se coiffer puis l'observa se maquiller dans le miroir. Elle avait accentué son regard en le cerclant de noir mais ses paupières étaient dorées. Elle avait les cheveux pailletés et la peau légèrement doré.

« - Tu es magnifique mon amour.

« - Merci. Tu es très élégant toi aussi… Tu dois être un vrai tombeur en smoking !

« - Tu pourras le vérifier par toi-même le jour de notre mariage.

« - Parce qu'on va se marier, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Oh oui. Peut-être pas cette année parce qu'on ne se connaît pas encore assez mais tu me rends heureux et j'aime cette sensation de plénitude quand je suis avec toi alors oui Mitchie Torres, je compte bien demander ta main l'an prochain et faire ma vie avec toi. Vieillir à tes côtés, te faire l'amour chaque matin avant de partir travailler, te retrouver chaque soir et profiter de ton corps aussi souvent que tu le voudras… Je t'aime.

« - Mon Dieu à quoi dois-je cette superbe déclaration d'amour ?

« - A toi. A ce qu'il se passe entre-nous depuis que je t'ai tout avoué, à tout l'amour que tu fais naître en moi… Et à ce corps dont j'ai désespérément envie depuis qu'on est sur le marché de noël.

« - Je t'aime Shane. Chaque jour plus encore que la veille et tu sais quoi ? Je veux tout ce que tu as dit. Je veux t'épouser, je compte te dire 'oui' quand tu me poseras la grande question, je veux faire l'amour avec toi chaque matin, te retrouver chaque soir, vieillir à tes côtés et profiter de ton corps le plus souvent possible.

« - Je te rends heureuse alors ?

« - Plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ne me quitte jamais !

« - Je te promettrais ça la prochaine fois que tu me laisseras me glisser en toi, dit-il en passant sa main sous sa jupe.

Elle se mordit la langue mais le laissa faire même quand il écarta ses jambes pour glisser sous la dentelle qu'elle portait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils le savaient tous les deux, aussi il se dépêcha de la caresser avant de sourire satisfait quand l'orgasme la foudroya. Les deux mains appuyées sur ses épaules, elle chercha à se remettre alors qu'il regardait son visage extatique. Le plaisir avait fait rougir ses joues et son regard brillait de mille feux. « Elle est magnifique, songea-t-il… Quand on sera à nouveau à Los Angeles, je vais lui demander de remettre cette robe et je vais la lui retirer pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. » Il la rhabilla et eut juste le temps de se laver les mains, que Roman entra dans la pièce.

« - Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux, dit-il en souriant.

« - Merci papa mais moi j'essaie seulement de le mettre à la hauteur de ma copine.

« - Flatteur !

« - Amoureux, la contredit-il amusé avant de sortir en lui prenant la main. On t'attend en bas.

Mitchie fit un détour pour prendre un sac et descendit l'escalier avant d'appeler leur petite chienne pour lui mettre sa tenue de fête. Une petite cape de noël rouge et blanche avec une capuche et la traditionnelle ceinture noire. Shane sourit et prit une photo de Lulu dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Quelqu'un descendit et il sourit en notant que son père portait une tenue similaire à la sienne.

« - Selena en a encore pour quelques minutes, dit-il en mettant de la musique, Mitchie m'accordes-tu cette danse ?

« - Volontiers, sourit-il en entendant _The first noel_.

Roman sourit et commença à danser avec elle sous le regard bienveillant de son fils qui les prit en photo. Malgré l'attitude de sa belle-mère, ce noël se déroulait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré en acceptant de venir. Il se promit donc de revenir plus souvent. Même s'il devait supporter la présence de sa belle-mère. Celle-ci choisit cet instant pour les rejoindre et Roman la complimenta sur sa beauté. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit en velours. Le col était carré même s'il était à la limite de l'indécence aux yeux de Mitchie qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Le maître de maison ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et la jeune femme crut s'étrangler quand Selena montra à Shane la fente de la robe. Celle-ci remontait jusqu'à sa hanche et elle ne portait rien dessous. Même s'il ne la regarda pas préférant observer la table qui était déjà garnie. Ils s'assirent tous et Mitchie prit place face à la belle-mère de son copain afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lui faire du pied durant le repas.

« - Mitchie, je présume que tu brûles une partie de la nourriture au début du repas non ?

« - Exact, sourit-elle. Merci d'y penser.

Il lui assura que ce n'était rien et proposa à son fils de faire de même pour sa maman. Ils mirent deux morceaux de dindes dans une assiette avec des pommes de terre et des carottes puis suivirent la jeune femme. Selena fit de même avec une assiette où il n'y avait que des légumes écrasés. Mitchie fut la première à s'accroupir devant l'âtre et en inspira doucement.

« - Tu me manques encore beaucoup papa, dit-elle, mais j'ai réalisé ton souhait, j'ai trouvé un homme qui me rend vraiment heureuse. Je suis certaine que tu l'aimerais beaucoup toi aussi. Il est comme nous, chuchota-t-elle comme un secret, il adore noël… Joyeux noël papa. Je t'aime, termina-t-elle en mettant la nourriture dans le feu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard tendre de son petit ami. Il prit un biscuit de noël qu'il avait posé plus tôt dans la journée, sur le meuble de télé et le brûla en se présentant au souvenir de Steve Torres. Ce geste toucha la jeune femme qui ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne lui cède sa place. Seulement il la retint avant de prendre la parole.

« - Je suis désolé maman ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus offert de cadeaux de noël. Bien trop longtemps. Tu dois avoir honte de ton fils où tu te trouves mais ce soir, je répare mon erreur… J'aurais aimé te connaître tu sais ? Tout comme j'aurais aimé que tu rencontres Mitchie. C'est la femme qui portera bientôt mon nom et mes enfants… Je t'aime maman. Joyeux noël.

A son tour, il brûla la nourriture embaumant l'air de dinde rôtie et ils allaient tous repartir pour manger quand Selena s'accroupit devant la cheminée. Elle resta muette une longue minute, durant laquelle personne n'osa prendre la parole, puis elle jeta la nourriture au feu avant de se redresser. Tout le monde la fixa plus ou moins surpris, excepté Shane, et elle crut bon de s'expliquer.

« - Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Roman mais je suis tombée enceinte deux ans après notre mariage. Seulement j'ai perdu le bébé au bout de quelques semaines.

Mitchie se sentit mal d'entendre cette histoire et présenta ses condoléances à Selena qui les reçut alors que son mari la prenait dans ses bras. Seul Shane resta de marbre en apparence même s'il serrait la main de sa copine qui le regarda. En lisant la culpabilité de son regard elle écarquilla les yeux et articula silencieusement. « Tu étais le père ? » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fuir son regard et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« - Elle ne t'aura donc rien épargné, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Presque… Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et tu es la seule que j'ai envisagé pour porter tous les enfants que je concevrais dans l'amour.

Elle se blottit plus fort contre lui puis Roman leur proposa, pour alléger l'ambiance de goûter au repas qu'ils avaient fait à six mains. Selena se sépara de son mari même si elle marcha à ses côtés alors que les deux plus jeunes restaient en retrait.

« - On arrive, expliqua Shane quand son père leur demanda de venir.

« - Elle est tombée enceinte de toi…

« - Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se protège. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais voulu avoir un enfant de mon père, frissonna-t-il dégoûté.

« - Comment ? L'a-t-elle perdue ?

« - Aucune idée. Une de ses clientes l'a trouvé inanimé dans sa boutique, du sang plein les jambes. A l'époque, elle a dit à mon père qu'elle avait simplement fait une hémorragie externe et avec le secret médical, les médecins n'ont jamais dit la vérité à papa.

« - Elle voulait le garder ?

« - Oui. Divorcer de mon père et emménager avec moi pour qu'on élève l'enfant comme un couple normal… Je n'avais pas envie d'être père mais j'ai prié pour que le bébé soit une fille, si elle allait au bout de sa grossesse. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée qu'elle ait un fils. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait.

« - Je suis désolée Shane.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent une minute ainsi, sans parler puis il soupira et guida sa copine pour dîner. Son père les avait suffisamment attendus. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger dès qu'ils furent servis. Après le début de la soirée placé sous le signe du recueillement, ils eurent du mal à commencer la conversation mais heureusement la magie de noël gagna rapidement chaque convive et bientôt ils se mirent tous à parler des merveilleux noëls passés. Des souvenirs d'enfants teintés de magie. D'enfants courant jusqu'au pied du sapin le vingt-cinq décembre. De cadeaux si appréciés qu'ils les avaient encore.

…

Et voilà. C'est terminé pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Ahah j'en doute mais bon. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène du départ ? De leur bataille de boule de neige ? De l'échange des cadeaux ? De leur balade sur le marché de noël et de leurs achats ? De la confrontation entre Selena et Mitchie ? De l'hommage qu'ils font à Lacie Gray, Steve Torres et bébé Miller ? Dites-moi tout.

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Etant pressée par le repas du réveillon, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews aujourd'hui. Je reposterais le chapitre avec vos réponses c'est promis.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane.

 **Chapitre 06**

 _On clicha à la porte de ma chambre et je me tournais vivement en fixant le verrou. Il était tiré, elle ne pouvait pas entrer. J'étais en sécurité pour le moment. Mon ventre grogna. J'étais affamé, seulement papa ne rentrait pas avant vingt heures et j'étais décidé à attendre qu'il revienne pour sortir de ma chambre. J'étais resté enfermé toute la journée dans ma chambre, je mourrais de soif et de faim mais je refusais de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu me toucher et elle avait été claire hier soir quand elle m'avait croisé dans l'escalier. Elle comptait bien s'occuper de moi aujourd'hui. Je soupirais en regardant la pièce. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais oublié ma guitare dans le salon hier soir et elle s'était levée en même temps que moi. Papa étant là, je m'étais dépêché de prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais c'était tout. Le bol de céréales était digéré depuis longtemps déjà. Mon ventre se tordit de faim et je pliais sous la douleur. Je n'étais pas habitué à me priver de nourriture ainsi. Ce n'était plus possible ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Ce n'était que le début des vacances d'hiver, je ne pouvais pas passer quinze jours dans cette ambiance. J'allais devoir l'empêcher de me toucher définitivement. Je mis mon plan en place et quand mon réveil sonna à six heures du matin, je me levais sans bruit et pris ma douche. Je descendis faire le plein de nourriture dans ma chambre avant de quitter la maison. Je me baladais dans Harmony jusqu'à huit vingt et entrais dans le commissariat de police. Ma résolution faiblit et je dus me rappeler des douches glacées et de la journée de la veille où je n'avais pu manger de la journée pour traverser le hall et rejoindre l'accueil._

 _« - Bonjour Shane, je peux t'aider, demanda mon ancienne baby-sitter._

 _« - Oui, je voudrais déposer un plainte._

 _« - Pour quel motif ?_

 _« - C'est personnel. Je peux voir quelqu'un Monica ?_

 _« - Agent Cortez._

 _« - Pardon, souris-je. Pourrais-je être reçu dans un bureau pour porter plainte agent Cortez ?_

 _« - J'ai besoin de connaître le motif de la plainte._

 _« - Très bien, ça concerne un viol._

 _Elle hocha la tête et me demanda de patienter quelques minutes puis elle me désigna un type en jeans. Je suivis le lieutenant Borlow, appris-je quand il se présenta. On entra dans un bureau et il ferma la porte avant de me demander le motif de ma plainte. Quand je parlais de viol, il s'arrêta d'écrire et me fixa._

 _« - Tu as été témoin d'un viol et tu n'as pas agi ?_

 _« - Je n'ai pas été témoin, je suis la victime, avouais-je d'une petite voix._

 _Mon Dieu c'était humiliant ! Allez courage Shane, tu portes plainte contre elle, et ton père la foutra à la porte. Elle ne pourrait plus t'approcher et… Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par le léger rire du lieutenant. Je le fixais pour noter qu'il se retenait de sourire._

 _« - Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?_

 _« - Toi. Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu as été violé. Un garçon ? Presqu'un homme. Tu as dix-sept ans et demi et tu n'as pas réussi à repousser une jeune fille, rit-il._

 _« - Je… Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en sentant mon estomac se retourner. Je… J'avais quinze ans et…_

 _« - Et à quinze ans tu ne pouvais pas dire 'non' ? Allons Shane, je te connais depuis que t'es gamin ! Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles mais tu sais très bien leur dire 'non'. Avoue c'est un pari avec un copain ?_

 _« - Non, je…_

 _Ma voix se coupa quand je sentis les larmes monter. Il ne me croyait pas ! Evidemment ! J'étais un homme, je pouvais repousser une femme… Même si elle me prend par surprise où si elle profite de mon sommeil pour me caresser. Je tentais de m'expliquer mais il se contenta de hocher la tête amusé._

 _« - Alors tu es en train de me dire qu'une femme a profité que tu t'étais endormi pour te caresser et qu'elle t'a introduit en elle. Donc tu avais une érection ? Ce n'était pas un viol si tu étais excité._

 _« - Laissez tomber !_

 _Je quittais la pièce en colère et fis tomber la chaise par terre avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir du commissariat humilié. Je sentis les larmes dévaler sur mes joues et les essuyais rageusement avant de m'effondrer sur les marches qui menait à la porte d'entrée._

 _« - Hey Shane ça va ? Tu as pu porter plainte ?_

 _« - Ton lieutenant ne m'a pas cru Monica. Personne ne croit les victimes, pourquoi aurais-je été différent ?_

 _Je croisais son regard choqué et je m'écartais quand elle fit un geste vers moi. C'est bon j'ai compris. Puisque la police ne peut rien pour moi, je vais me démerder tout seul !_

* * *

La fête se termina à deux heures du matin quand Roman monta se coucher. Shane et Mitchie suivirent aussitôt et d'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Ils ne se couchèrent pas pour autant. Elle s'était retenue toute la soirée de l'interroger sur le bébé que Selena avait failli avoir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, la jeune femme lui posa plusieurs questions si bien qu'il finit par lui avouer qu'il avait même tenter de porter plainte. C'était suite au refus du lieutenant de prendre sa plainte au sérieux qu'il avait pris la décision de quitter la ville. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle le soir même à son père qui avait mal pris son choix seulement Brown était d'accord pour l'héberger et Roman n'avait rien pu faire.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait ri au nez… Fais-moi plaisir, le jour où on s'en va, arrête-toi au commissariat que j'aille lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !

« - Ne fais pas ça mon amour, il ne mérite pas que tu aies un casier judiciaire.

Elle le fixa énervée mais hocha la tête et lui promit de ne pas chercher à croire ce lieutenant dont elle ne savait rien. Pas même le nom de famille. Ils finirent cependant par s'endormir alors que quatre heures du matin sonnaient et Mitchie fut la première debout. Elle avait très peu dormi suite aux révélations de son petit ami. Elle quitta la chambre et descendit pour croiser Roman

« - Bien dormi ?

« - Pas vraiment. J'ai fait plusieurs cauchemars du coup j'abandonne, j'irais me coucher tôt ce soir pour compenser.

Il acquiesça et lui annonça que Selena dormait également. Rassurée la jeune femme promena sa chienne dans le jardin nettoyant derrière elle tout en observant la neige. Lulu semblait s'amuser à tenter de la mordre et elle fit une boule qu'elle lui cria de rattraper. La chienne observa le projectile et tenta de l'attraper avant de secouer la tête quand elle eut de la neige sur le museau. Mitchie rit puis l'appela pour lui faire un câlin avant de rentrer au moment où Roman montait à l'étage. Pour sa part, elle rejoignit la cuisine et attrapa une gaufre de la veille. Elle allait croquer dedans quand la voix de son futur beau-père se fit entendre.

« - Que fais-tu dans le lit de mon fils ? Complètement nue !

Elle resta interdite une seconde puis monta en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Shane était parfaitement réveillé et blanc comme neige. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui alors que Roman attrapait le bras de sa femme pour la faire sortir de la chambre.

« - Que s'est-il passé, demanda Mitchie perdue.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, je dormais et je… J'ai senti qu'on me caressait, j'ai cru que c'était toi et je me suis laissé faire avant de réagir. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ta manière de me toucher mais le temps que je percute papa est entré et tu as du l'entendre hurler ce qui m'a réveillé, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« - La salope ! Elle a du m'entendre dans le jardin ! Pardon Shane, je ne voulais pas…

« - Chuttt, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est rien. Il l'a vu dans mon lit et si je trouve le courage de lui dire que ce n'est pas la première fois, il me croira peut-être et…

« - Comment ça pas la première fois, demanda Roman qui venait pour lui demander des explications. Toi, tu descends immédiatement, dit-il en fixant son fils. Mitchie reste ici je te prie.

« - Non, elle vient. Pomme de pin, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

« - Je viens alors, déclara-t-elle en lui serrant la main avec tendresse. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais à tes côtés. Désolée Roman. Habille-toi, on t'attend en bas.

Il hocha la tête et quand il fut seul, il se rhabilla puisque Selena l'avait mis nu avant d'ouvrir la porte pour noter que sa copine était contre le mur. Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de lui expliquer qu'elle jouait les videuses afin que personne n'entre. Il la remercia d'un baiser puis descendit pour voir que son père et sa belle-mère étaient présents. Celle-ci le fixait victorieuse et il se demanda ce qu'il l'attendait. Il eut la réponse quand Roman lui demanda s'il était vrai que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de la rejoindre au matin.

« - Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Je déteste ta femme depuis…

« - Dis-lui Shane, l'encouragea Mitchie en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est pas un lieutenant à la con c'est ton père, il te croira.

« - Je la déteste depuis qu'elle m'a… Qu'elle a… Que… Je ne peux pas Mitchie. On va s'en aller. On sera parti dans une heure, déclara-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

« - Non Shane ! Tu as assez fui ton père à cause d'elle. Sois tu le dis, sois c'est moi qui parle mais elle ne s'en tirera pas.

« - Tu m'as promis Mitchie !

« - Je sais mais ton père la découverte nue dans ton lit, il mérite de voir.

« - Non !

« - Très bien, puisque tu ne veux rien dire, je vais lui dire. Roman, votre femme a violé Sh…

« - Tais-toi, hurla-t-il en colère.

« - Tu as violé mon fils, déclara son père au même moment.

« - Mais non mon chéri, pourquoi aurais-je touché ton fils, c'est un enfant et…

« - Arrêtez Selena, vous me l'avez encore dire hier en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. C'est vous qui lui avait appris comment on baise ! Pardon Roman, je suis vulgaire mais ça me révolte de savoir qu'elle essaie de s'en tirer avec les honneurs. La vérité c'est que quelques jours après son quinzième anniversaire, elle a caressé Shane puis l'a emmené dans son ancienne chambre pour…

« - Ne dis rien, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il en sanglotant. Tu avais promis de m'aider à le cacher à papa.

« - Je suis désolée mon amour.

Sur ces mots, elle le prit dans ses bras et il cacha sa tête dans son cou pour ne pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Mitchie comprit que c'était trop dur pour lui de parler et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle parlerait pour lui. Il la supplia de se taire seulement elle refusa et tout en le consolant, elle raconta à Roman tout ce qu'elle savait, y compris pour le bébé et la plainte. Durant tout son récit, il resta muet écoutant la jeune femme qui sortait avec son fils lui raconter son pire cauchemar. A plusieurs reprises Selena hurla qu'elle mentait et il finit par les fixer incrédule jusqu'à ce que Mitchie pose une simple question.

« - A votre avis Roman pourquoi Shane n'est-il jamais revenu chez vous ?

« - Selena, dis-moi que tout ceci est un mensonge, demanda-t-il en la suppliant du regard.

« - Bien sûr mon chéri. Pourquoi aurais-je couché avec ton fils, c'était un enfant. Je le considère comme le mien voyons et…

« - Roman, vous savez où vit Monica, l'ancienne baby-sitter de Shane ? Elle était présente quand il a voulu porter plainte contre cette pédophile ! Elle se souviendra peut-être de sa venue au commissariat, dit-elle alors que Shane tombait à genoux en suppliant encore et toujours de se taire.

Il pleurait contre son ventre s'accrochant à sa chemise de nuit de toutes ses forces et son attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Roman qui sentit son cœur se briser. Sans un mot, il se leva et le rejoignit et s'accroupit pour appeler son fils. Seulement il refusa de le regarder si bien, qu'il demanda à Mitchie de les laisser seuls. Elle pouffa et essaya de se détacher de sa prise mais il tint bon et Roman ferma les yeux blessé avant de regarder sa femme. Elle fixait la scène avec un léger sourire vainqueur et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il la fit enfin tel qu'elle était. Il se rappela soudain les moments où Shane semblait mal à l'aise face à elle, quand il semblait la fuir, ces nombreuses fois où il quittait la table en colère sans raison, sa demande de verrou pour sa chambre. Le fait qu'il ait voulu changer de pièce, de matelas avant de quitter la maison sans revenir durant sept longues années. Enfin il entendit la voix haineuse de son enfant à chaque fois qu'il avait été obligé de parler à sa femme.

« - Sors de chez moi, dit-il simplement en la regardant. Je demande le divorce dès demain et je porte plainte pour viol sur mineur ! Sors Selena, cria-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde. Immédiatement !

« - Mais enfin, tu ne vois pas qu'ils essaient de nous séparer et…

« - J'ai fini de t'écouter, tu quittes ma maison sinon j'appelle la police pour t'en faire sortir !

« - C'est aussi chez moi ! Tu es fière de toi, asséna-t-elle en fixant Mitchie avec haine. Tu as détruit ma famille comme tu l'as décidé en entrant et…

« - Vous avez tout détruit vous-même en osant poser la main sur un enfant. En vous habillant court pour qu'il vous regarde et que ça l'excite ! Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, dit-elle froidement en lui faisant face.

A ce moment-là, elle s'aperçut que Shane ne la tenait plus et se retourna pour le regarder. Il était toujours à genoux brisé de voir son secret dévoilé au grand jour. La tête basse, comme s'il était fautif.

« - Pardon mon fils, souffla Roman en s'accroupissant pour croiser son regard. Pardon d'avoir amené cette pédophile sous notre toit, de l'avoir inviter dans notre famille.

« - Je… Tu me crois ?

« - Tu n'as rien dit alors que je crois le récit de Mitchie, nuança-t-il, mais oui. Tu es mon fils et je te connais assez pour savoir que si tu as essayé de porter plainte ce n'était pas parce que tu étais l'instigateur comme elle a essayé de me faire croire. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait endurcir tout au long de ses années… Merci Mitchie, ajouta-t-il quand son fils lui tomba dans les bras pour pleurer.

« - Je vous en prie Roman, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. La famille c'est ce qu'on a de plus important.

A son tour, elle se mit à la hauteur de son petit ami et embrassa sa joue avant de chuchoter à son oreille qu'elle était fière de lui. Même s'il n'avait rien dit elle s'en moquait. Il était resté. Il faisait face à la vérité et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il avait bien agi. Elle se redressa et leur proposa de les laisser seuls avant de fixer Selena qui était encore dans la pièce choquée.

« - Par contre, je vais simplement appeler la police pour faire sortir votre futur ex-femme Roman. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera ce salaud de lieutenant qui viendra et je pourrais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

« - C'est le père Borlow, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de la poitrine paternelle. Lieutenant Steve Borlow.

« - Ok je vais également porter plainte contre ce lieutenant qui n'a pas voulu faire son boulot !

Sur ces mots, Roman prit son téléphone et appela la police pour demander du renfort afin de jeter quelqu'un à la rue. Mitchie la fixa choquée, elle n'avait dit ça que pour faire réagir Selena mais elle n'aurait jamais osé appeler la police. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Une main serra la sienne et elle tourna la tête pour voir son petit ami debout. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges pourtant elle put lire de la reconnaissance et elle sourit avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il répondit à son baiser en se laissant porter par sa tendresse puis l'enlaça en soufflant un « merci » contre ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent quand l'estomac de Mitchie se manifesta et son petit ami sourit avant de lui proposer d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas faim. Voir tout son passé remonter ainsi à la surface au réveil lui avait coupé l'appétit.

« - Je vais vous laisser discuter entre hommes, dit-elle en embrassa sa joue.

En passant, elle caressa le bras de Roman, en murmurant un « je suis désolée » puis s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler de tout ça. Elle mangea donc rapidement puis monta pour voir Selena faire ses valises. Afin de lui laisser du temps, elle rejoignit sa chambre et regarda ses achats. Ils partaient demain matin et elle se demanda si Shane serait d'accord pour revenir plus souvent à présent qu'ils avaient _terrassés_ le monstre. Une porte claqua à l'étage et elle sortit pour voir que l'étage était libre. Elle se lava rapidement et enfila un slim en cuir, des grosses chaussettes un sous-pull et une chemise par-dessus. Ses bottes étant dans le placard de l'entrée, elle quitta la chambre et revint au rez-de-chaussée. Shane était en train de raconter à son père comment il avait perdu sa virginité et elle fit signe à leur chienne de la suivre. Il fixait le sol encore incapable de regarder Roman aussi il ne les vit pas quitter la maison. Elle attacha Lulu dans la voiture puis rejoignit la rue principale pour se balader dans Harmony. Son portable dans sa poche, elle attacha sa chienne en laisse et salua le vendeur de l'épicerie chez qui elle avait acheté de quoi faire les gâteaux de noël.

* * *

« - Bizarre… Mitchie doit avoir terminé de manger, non ?

« - Elle est sortie de la maison depuis six heures, sourit son père. Je crois qu'elle voulait qu'on puisse parler toi et moi.

« - Elle est parfaite… Je suis désolé papa… Pour ton mariage brisé.

« - C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses Shane. A cause de moi, elle a détruit ton adolescence.

« - Je m'en suis remis, tu sais ? Et puis elle te rendait heureux et ça, ça comptait pour moi. Elle a pris soin de toi durant toutes ces années quand je n'étais pas là.

« - Par sa faute, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix tendue… Bon et si on appelait Mitchie pour la rejoindre où elle se trouve ? On pourrait dîner dehors ce soir ? Et demain, on ira au commissariat pour porter plainte.

« - Est-on obligé d'aller porter plainte ? J'ai accepté ce qu'il s'est passé tu sais ?

« - Shane, c'est important pour moi. Quand je ne serais plus là, je veux que tu aies confiance dans les forces de police.

« - J'ai confiance en eux papa. Bon pas en ceux d'Harmony parce que dans les petites villes tout le monde se connaît mais bon. Je me sens en sécurité à Los Angeles, dit-il en sortant son portable… Bonjour mon amour. _Tu vas bien ? La conversation avec Roman n'est pas trop difficile ?_ Si, elle a été lourde en confessions mais bon. Dis-moi avec papa, on se demandait où tu étais ? _Euh à Harmony… Je suis devant l'école où on a rencontré ton ami Nate._ Roosevelt High ? _Oui ce doit être ça. Pourquoi ?_ On comptait te rejoindre et dîner dehors ce soir. La maison… Disons qu'on a envie d'en sortir, éluda-t-il. _Ok mais il n'est même pas dix-sept heures alors prenez votre temps._ On doit encore prendre notre douche… On va aller se laver et je te rappelle dès qu'on est prêts pour savoir où tu te trouves. _Non je vais rentrer, Lulu est morte de fatigue et elle a les oreilles gelées la pauvre choupette._ Comme tu veux. On te retrouve à la maison alors ? _Ouais. Le temps de retrouver la voiture et je rentre._

Il rit et lui demanda si elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait vu en se garant. Se souvenant de l'épicerie, elle en parla à son petit ami qui la guida jusqu'à la voiture. Si bien qu'elle rentra au moment où il sortait de la douche. La petite chienne courut jusqu'à la cheminée qui était allumée et s'allongea devant en tremblant. Roman s'assit à côté d'elle et la caressa tout en interrogeant Mitchie qui avait le nez rouge de froid. Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qu'elle avait fait, avant de l'interroger sur le moral de son fils. Il soupira longuement et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlés de son adolescence, des manigances de Selena, de ce qu'elle lui avait fait avant qu'il cesse de parler. Il n'avait pas pu terminer son récit ça lui avait été trop difficile. Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda comment il se sentait. Seulement le père de famille ne put lui répondre. Shane descendit au même moment habillé d'un jeans brut et d'un pull blanc à col roulé qu'elle lui avait acheté plus tôt dans le mois. Comme il était également prêts, ils se chaussèrent puis quittèrent la maison, pour rejoindre _Chez Robby_ , la meilleure brasserie selon le jeune homme.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter légèrement tâchant de changer les idées à Roman qui avait découvert dans la même journée la trahison de sa femme, les abus sur son fils et toutes les révélations qui s'en étaient découlées. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas terminé, puisque Steve Borlow les croisa alors qu'ils quittaient la brasserie et le sang de Roman ne fit qu'un tour. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, parce que Mitchie ignorait qui il était et Shane avait le nez dans son cou, Roman frappa l'ancien lieutenant de police lui brisant le nez aussi sec.

« - Bais t'es balade Gray ? Pourquoi tu b'as frappé ? C'est ta bort prochaide qui te bonte à la tête ou quoi ?

« - Il y a sept ans, mon fils est venu te voir pour porter plainte tu te souviens ?

« - Ouais, je be souviens du botif qu'il b'a doddé pourquoi ?

« - Papa, non !

La rue était vide mais il y avait encore des clients dans la brasserie et Shane ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que toute la ville connaisse son adolescence. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de l'expliquer à son père puisque le lieutenant fixa le jeune homme choqué.

« - C'était vrai, demanda-t-il surpris. Qui ?

« - En quoi ça vous concerne lieutenant, répondit-il vexé alors que Mitchie prenait la parole.

« - Vous ne méritez vraiment pas votre insigne. Allez on rentre avant que je sorte mon mixeur magique pour faire de la bouillie de policier.

Shane qui fixait l'homme avec colère tourna vivement la tête avant de sourire en croisant le regard de sa petite amie. Elle lui tira la langue avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle avait passé la journée dehors et elle commençait à grelotter. De plus sa fatigue lui faisait ressentir ce froid bien plus fort et elle s'accrocha à sa taille. Comprenant qu'elle voulait se mettre au chaud, il suggéra à son père de régler cette histoire plus tard. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas porter plainte une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance dans les forces de police de la ville. Il salua donc le lieutenant de police et déverrouilla la voiture avant de les ramener chez lui où Mitchie monta se coucher. Elle était frigorifiée et fatiguée aussi elle n'entendit pas la conversation qui fit rage au salon. Roman était déterminé à porter plainte alors que Shane refusait obstinément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se réveiller. Il quitta le lit douillet et descendit faire le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Des pancakes qu'il posa au centre de la table. Il ajouta du miel et du sirop d'érable ainsi que trois bols. Le café passait dans la cafetière et il s'installa au salon avant d'appeler sa chienne. Il l'avait sorti quelques minutes avant de commencer le petit-déjeuner aussi il la porta pour la mettre sur ses genoux afin de la caresser. La veille, il n'avait pas passé une seule minute avec elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente délaissée par son maître. Une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage et il sourit en écoutant sa petite-amie descendre. Elle ne parla pas mais bientôt deux mains se glissèrent dans son cou et sous son tee-shirt.

« - Bien dormi mon amour ?

« - Oui, mais tu m'as manqué à mon réveil… Bonjour, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser quand il tourna la tête pour recevoir son baiser. Et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

« - Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi dans cette maison, reconnut-il. Tout ça grâce à toi. Merci.

« - Je t'en prie… Enfin ces vacances auront été mouvementées. Heureusement qu'il nous reste une semaine pour nous en remettre.

« - Ouais… Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si je restais plus longtemps ? Je sais que toi tu dois rouvrir ta boutique mais…

« - Shane, soupira-t-il dépitée. Tu n'as pas vu ton père depuis trois ans et tu as la chance de pouvoir reconstruire votre relation sur des bases saines, crois-tu réellement que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? A vrai dire, j'adorerais rester moi aussi mais bon… Je prends Lulu ou tu la gardes ?

« - Non, prends-là avec toi, je rentrerais en avion et je ne veux pas qu'elle voyage en soute.

« - Ok alors je rentre seule avec notre petite chienne et tout nos achats… Tu vas me manquer pendant une semaine.

« - Toi aussi mon amour.

Il sourit et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle lui répondit avec la même fougue avant de se calmer lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte à l'étage. Elle se rhabilla correctement et salua Roman quand il les rejoignit.

« - Prêts à partir les amoureux ?

« - Non mais je rentre quand même.

« - J'ai décidé de rester plus longtemps si ça ne t'ennuie pas papa.

« - Tu es le bienvenu… Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus dans cette maison aussi souvent et aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Mais et ton travail ?

« - Les cours ne reprennent que le trois janvier, je prendrais l'avion le premier ou le deux.

Il hocha la tête puis leur proposa d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mitchie profita de ces derniers moments avec Roman puis monta se préparer. Elle s'habilla d'une petite jupe noire et d'un pull en laine blanche. Pendant qu'elle s'était préparée, Shane avait rangé ses affaires et chargé la voiture afin qu'elle parte le plus tôt possible et n'arrive pas trop tard à Los Angeles.

« - Merci mon amour, c'est adorable de ta part. Je n'ai plus qu'à ranger ça et je pourrais décoller. Ça va aller ?

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa avant de fermer sa valise. Shane la prit pour la ranger dans le coffre alors qu'elle serrait Roman dans ses bras.

« - J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Mitchie. J'espère qu'on se reverra ?

« - C'est obligé. Ça me briserait le cœur que vous n'utilisiez pas mon cadeau de noël, sourit-elle. Et je sais que Shane vous dira que vous êtes également le bienvenu à L.A. Vous verrez, il y fait plus chaud.

« - Je vais m'arranger pour venir rapidement, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois avant de rire lorsque Shane grogna que son père lui volait ses câlins. Elle se détacha de Roman pour se tourner vers son petit ami. Il souriait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et elle pouffa avant de se blottir contre lui pour l'embrasser.

« - On se voit dans une semaine mon amour.

« - Je compte déjà les jours… Enfin ça me laissera plus de temps pour préparer ma prochaine vitrine. La saint-Valentin arrive et j'aimerais faire un truc différent des autres boutiques. J'aurais tout le loisir d'y réfléchir sans tes lèvres tentatrices, ajoutais-je à son oreille.

Il sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à leur voiture. Il prit ses mains caressa ses doigts qu'il embrassa un à un avant de la laisser prendre le volant. Elle s'attacha alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière et elle démarra avant de quitter l'allée. Ne voulant pas klaxonner pour ne pas réveiller les voisins, elle fit un bref appel de phare puis s'éloigna de la maison. Elle regarda la ville, certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs semaines puis quand elle l'eut quitté, elle soupira.

« - Eh voilà ma petite Lulu, on se fait une virée entre filles et on va pouvoir passer toutes nos soirées sur le canapé à regarder des films de noël, sourit-elle en s'engageant sur l'autoroute.

La petite chienne aboya visiblement ravie et elle mit la radio pour accompagner ses pensées. Elle n'en voulait pas à Shane, au contraire, elle comprenait. Elle-même ferait n'importe quoi pour passer quelques heures avec son père et elle trouvait légitime que son petit ami veuille passer du temps avec le sien. Seulement, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés si longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. « Pourvu que notre couple le supporte, pria-t-elle inquiète… N'empêche, je n'aime pas ça… L'idée qu'il soit dans la même ville que cette mégère ! » Elle frissonna puis secoua la tête pour s'empêcher d'y penser et se concentra sur la route tout en fredonnant la musique qu'elle entendait à la radio.

* * *

Quand elle arriva chez eux, il était plus de vingt-trois heures et elle bâilla longuement avant de quitter la voiture. Elle sortit la chienne quelques minutes et prit sa valise qu'elle monta dans l'appartement avant de redescendre pour prendre leurs achats. Même si elle ne rangea rien. Elle partit immédiatement se coucher ne prenant que le temps d'envoyer un sms à son petit ami. « _Bien arrivée mais je suis claquée. C'était plus drôle à l'allé quand tu pouvais me relayer. Je t'aime et tu me manques beaucoup ce soir. Sans toi le lit est froid._ » Une fois parti, elle posa son téléphone et s'endormit si vite qu'elle ne lut sa réponse que le lendemain. « _Papa et moi sommes ravis de savoir que tu es enfin en sûreté chez nous. Tu me manques aussi mon amour. On se voit dans six jours et encore merci de ne pas m'en vouloir de rester._ » Elle sourit puis se prépara pour rejoindre sa boutique. Comme souvent, elle s'acheta une infusion en chemin tout en discutant avec sa chienne.

« - Allez ma belle, va t'installer, dit-elle en ouvrant la boutique.

Elle regarda sa chienne rejoindre le bureau puis commença sa journée. Elle nettoya la poussière puis s'installa à sa caisse pour croquer sa prochaine vitrine sur le thème de l'amour. Elle fut rapidement dérangée par des clients et rangea le tout avant de s'occuper d'eux. Elle discuta rapidement avec madame Carmikaël qui prit de ses nouvelles avant de caresser la petite chienne qui se mêla aux clients ne se cachant que lorsqu'il y avait des enfants.

* * *

« - Ne t'en fais pas papa, je reviendrais rapidement. Probablement seul parce que Mitchie bosse énormément pour sa boutique mais elle te l'a dit, t'es libre de venir quand tu le décides, sourit le jeune homme en prenant son père dans ses bras.

« - Je sais Shane. Je dois voir mon avocat pour mon divorce mais je vous appelle dès que je sais quand je peux venir.

« - Mitchie va être ravie de l'apprendre.

« - Tant mieux. Je l'aime bien cette petite. Tu as très bien choisi. Elle est très protectrice et elle te pousse à aller mieux.

« - Merci papa. Je compte bien l'épouser.

« - J'aurais aimé être présent quand elle te dira 'oui'.

Shane se tut et vérifia qu'il avait son billet d'avion avant de lui promettre de l'appeler à son arrivée. Roman l'en remercia et le laissa prendre son vol. A plusieurs reprises, il se retourna pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il embarque. Il s'assit à côté d'une mère et son enfant avec qui il discuta durant tout le vol. Le gamin, qui n'avait pas dix ans lui racontait les vacances qu'il venait de passer à Portland avec son grand-père fan de rock. Il s'amusa à le contredire sur certains points pour l'écouter défendre ce que son « papy » lui avait dit avant d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

« - Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

« - Je m'appelle Shane et toi ?

« - Link et j'ai huit ans. Et toi t'as quel âge ?

« - Vingt-cinq ans.

« - Olala mais t'es vieux dis donc !

Il rit joyeusement en l'entendant et se promit de raconter cette histoire à sa petite amie dès qu'il serait arrivé. Une annonce les prévint qu'ils allaient atterrir et il s'attacha avant de redresser son siège. Comme sa mère semblait avoir du mal à ranger ses papiers, il attacha Link puis attendit calmement que l'avion se pose. Dès que les moteurs furent coupés, il se leva et quitta son siège en récupérant son sac.

« - Bonjour mon amour, déclara Shane en enlaçant sa petite amie.

« - T'es déjà là, sursauta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« - Je voulais t'embrasser avant de rentrer à la maison. J'embarque Lulu ?

Mitchie hocha la tête avant de reprendre le rangement de son rayon. Elle entendit vaguement la porte de la boutique se fermer et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il ne lui restait que trois heures à travailler aussi, elle commença son ménage si bien qu'elle put fermer à l'heure et rentrer chez elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre alors que Shane l'embrassait avec passion. Elle y répondit avec la même intensité soupirant son prénom dans sa bouche tout en se collant à lui.

« - Whoa quel baiser ! J'en veux d'autre comme ça, souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

« - Ce n'est que le début mon amour. Tu m'as manqué cette semaine, grogna-t-il en lui retirant sa veste qui tomba au sol.

Elle allait protester, son portable était dans sa poche, seulement il reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en glissant ses mains sous la tunique blanche qu'elle portait. Elle ne portait rien dessous aussi elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau nue alors qu'il gémit dans son cou. Une de ses mains descendit sur son postérieur qu'il agrippa l'invitant à s'accrocher à sa taille. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir déboutonné son jeans qu'elle descendit au maximum. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait en tête. Dès qu'il put la porter, elle avait encore ses bottes et il grogna en notant qu'elle portait une paire de collant. Sans lui demander son avis, il déchira le nylon la faisant sourire avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse excitée.

* * *

« - Mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle. Faut que tu t'absentes plus souvent !

« - Tu sais, que je n'ai pas besoin de partir une semaine loin de toi pour te sauter dessus comme ça, répondit-il en lui retirant ses vêtements abîmés… Je veux des enfants Mitchie !

« - Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas ?

« - Je le croyais également mais cette semaine avec mon père m'a ouvert les yeux et je veux des enfants. Avec toi.

« - J'espère bien que c'est moi qui les portera, s'exclama-t-elle avant de le caresser, mais pas tout de suite ok ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me contenter de faire l'amour avec toi qu'une fois par jour le matin.

« - Encore ?

« - Toujours, sourit-elle avant de le chevaucher.

« - Tant mieux, j'ai oublié de te promettre que je ne te quitterais jamais en te faisant l'amour.

…

On Dieu je ne sais pas quoi dire de ce chapitre… Entre la découverte de Roman, les aveux de Shane, (grâce à Mitchie), le départ de Mitchie, leurs retrouvailles, la confrontation Roman-Selena, Shane-police et tout ça… Il est chargé celui-là mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

 **Et surtout, joyeux réveillon de noël à tous. Profitez bien de la chaleur de vos proches et de leur présence.**

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous tous passé un super noël en famille ou entre amis. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche rien en écrivant même si j'essaie toujours de négocier pour obtenir Shane

 **Epilogue**

 _Quand elle entra, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Elle était sublime. J'observais le col plat de sa robe, la broderie du bustier, les nombreux plis de sa jupe, la petite traîne blanche, son léger maquillage, le ras du cou qu'elle portait, ainsi que ses petites boucles d'oreilles en perle… Elle est magnifique. Je croisais son regard brillant et lui adressais un petit sourire alors qu'elle remontait l'allée de l'église. Je sentis mes larmes monter et inspirais longuement pour me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant. J'avais été ému qu'elle demande à mon père qu'il la mène à l'autel. Quand elle fut à mon niveau, elle me sourit doucement puis embrassa papa qui me la confia. Je pris sa main et on se tourna vers le prêtre mais je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il raconta. J'étais obnubilé par ce qu'elle faisait. Nous étions ensemble depuis à peine deux ans, mais elle avait accepté qu'on se marie elle et moi. Papa n'en avait plus pour longtemps, un mois voir deux selon les médecins et je voulais qu'il assiste à mon mariage. Je n'avais pas ma mère à mes côtés et j'étais heureux que Connie ait fait le déplacement. Même si nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine. Deux cousines de Mitchie, une avec son mari et ses jumelles de deux ans, l'autre avec sa petite amie. Connie qui était présente avec David l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis six mois ainsi que quelques récentes amies. De mon côté, j'avais Jason, Denise, sa femme, et leurs deux petites filles, ainsi que Nate et Julia sa petite amie. J'avais également invité oncle Brown qui adorait Mitchie, ainsi que des collègues. Mais j'avais prévenu tout le monde, ce serait un petit mariage. Un coup discret dans mes côtes me ramena au présent et je récitais mes vœux que je connaissais par cœur. Je les avais écris le jour de notre premier baiser sans même le savoir. Je voulais qu'elle dans ma vie. Aucune des autres femmes avec qui j'étais sorti ou que j'avais côtoyé en tant qu'amie ne m'avaient le même effet que le jour où j'avais croisé son regard dans un rayon de_ Macy's _. J'avais bien fait de prendre cette patinoire. A son tour, elle récita ses vœux que j'écoutais attentivement._

 _« - Il faut que je t'avoue un truc devant témoin Shane. Avant qu'on se dise 'oui' pour le reste de nos vies. Je t'ai menti, dit-elle contrite me faisant sourciller. Tu te souviens de la patinoire de_ Macy's _? Celle que tu m'as rendue en échange de ce café qui a scellé notre amour. En réalité, je l'avais vu mais je ne l'avais encore pris. Je t'ai menti pour l'avoir parce que j'en avais besoin et je ne voulais pas faire un autre magasin. J'avais le cœur battant ce jour-là, je craignais que tu la gardes malgré tout mais tu me l'as laissé et… C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que si la vie me donnait l'occasion d'être proche de toi, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu partages ma vie. Parce que je t'aime depuis le premier jour et je t'aimerais jusqu'au dernier. Notre histoire n'a pas été de tout repos et je sais que si on a réussi à venir à bout de nos premières épreuves alors on réussira à triompher de toutes les autres mais je te demande de me promettre quelque chose. Là avant notre 'oui' symbolique._

 _« - Quoi donc ?_

 _« - Je t'aime plus que tout Shane mais je ne suis pas encore prête à te partager alors s'il te plaît, promets-moi qu'on ne fera pas de bébés tout de suite. Laisse-nous quelques années et après si tu es toujours d'accord, alors on en fera huit cents._

 _« - C'est promis mon amour, souris-je. On commencera huit cents bébés d'ici nos trente ans._

 _Elle me sourit et reprit ses vœux alors que je me demandais quand lui avouer que même si elle m'avait dit la vérité, je lui aurais laissée la patinoire en échange d'un café. Cela dit si elle avait dit non… Je l'aurais acheté et je la lui aurais apporté après ma journée de travail. Elle me dit je t'aime une dernière fois puis le mariage reprit et quelques minutes plus tard, je pus à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Je restais chaste cependant. Nous étions dans une église après tout mais dès qu'on sortit, je repris possession de sa bouche avec plus d'ardeur. Elle me rendait fou et à cet instant j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Elle était merveilleuse et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, lui retirer sa robe pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge en riant et je me tournais vers, ma collègue Caitlyn qui souligna qu'il y avait des enfants. Cette remarque me fit rougir et je cessais d'embrasser ma femme… Ma femme ! J'étais marié à cette superbe créature qui faisait de moi un homme meilleur… Je restais absent une seconde appréciant ces mots « ma femme » puis je revins au présent pour entendre tout le monde suggérer d'aller faire la fête._

* * *

Quand la voiture s'arrêta Shane soupira. C'était sa femme qui conduisait, lui ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Ça faisait un an aujourd'hui. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours qu'il n'était pas venu. Il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il avait perdu son héros. Roman s'était battu jusqu'au bout contre sa maladie et avait défié les pronostics médicaux en partant six mois après. Deux jours après noël. Ils étaient revenu à Harmony pour passer noël avec lui et Roman avait invité Connie et David les avaient prisé de venir. Il refusait qu'une nouvelle fois Mitchie ne puisse passer noël avec sa mère. La fête avait été extraordinaire. Aidé de sa mère, Mitchie avait cuire une dinde aux marrons, des pommes de terres, un Christmas pudding aux saveurs de noël, alors que Shane David et lui avaient décoré le sapin en écoutant des chants de noël. Ils étaient allés au marché de noël d'Olympia où elles s'étaient achetées énormément de choses les faisant rire. Shane crut entendre son père rire dans sa tête. « Je crois que je commence à mieux comprendre ma belle-fille » avait-il dit en entendant Connie parler de noël prochain. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et il tourna la tête pour regarder sa femme. Un an et demi plus tard, ces deux mots le comblaient toujours autant de félicité. Il inspira longuement puis ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il en sortit puis vint ouvrir à sa femme avant de prendre les deux bouquets de fleurs. Il les regarda et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était pas prêt à lui faire face.

« - Tu veux prendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, demanda Mitchie d'une voix affectée.

Il la regarda pour noter qu'elle tentait de se retenir de pleurer sans vraiment y parvenir. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et il prit sa main qu'il serra avec tendresse. Elle ne dit rien mais il reposa les fleurs pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'entendit respirer fortement en s'accrochant à lui. Shane sentit ses propres barrières céder et essuya ses joues en sentant le froid lui mordre la peau humide.

« - Allons-y Mitchie.

Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine et s'écarta de lui pour prendre un des bouquets alors qu'il prenait l'autre. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le cimetière et parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de ses parents. Il la vit bientôt. Une pierre blanche taillée en forme de cœur. Une photo de Lacy y était attachée depuis vingt-six ans à présent. A côté, celle de Roman. Shane avait sélectionné une photo où il regardait à sa droite ainsi, il donnait l'impression de regarder sa première femme.

« - Bonjour papa, dit-il les yeux plein d'eau en déposant son bouquet. Bonjour maman. Noël est passé et vous m'avez manqué plus que tout au monde. J'ai enfin compris ma femme. Quand elle dit qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possède pour revoir son père une dernière fois. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui et… Ça fait mal. La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie et je regrette d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour le comprendre… J'aurais dû revenir plus souvent papa. J'aurais dû tout te dire, j'aurais dû savoir que tu me croirais. Que tu me garderais avec toi mais cet éloignement m'a permis de rencontrer la femme de ma vie alors je suppose qu'il était inévitable mais je le regrette malgré tout. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu te dis que je ne devrais pas regretter. Que c'est fait, que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et que je dois avancer et profiter de ma vie. Qu'elle est courte et fragile mais je le sais. Je crois qu'il me faudra du temps pour l'accepter. Même si c'est plus facile avec Mitchie à mes côtés, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

« - Bonjour Roman. Bonjour Lacy, dit-elle les yeux brillants en posant son bouquet à son tour.

« - Papa ? Maman ? On voudrait vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise.

« - Une mauvaise, demanda Mitchie le regard douloureux.

« - Une mauvaise, confirma-t-il, je n'ai pas respecté une des promesses que je t'ai faite mon amour. C'était la mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il en fixant les photos sur la pierre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que notre famille s'agrandit. Mitchie est enceinte.

Sa femme le regarda quand il le dit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait le regard brillant de fierté et semblait plus serein. Le vent caressa son visage et elle ferma les yeux imaginant que Roman les félicitait de là où il était puis elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shane. Il la prit contre lui et ils déposèrent les bouquets sur la pierre qu'il embrassa comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Pour sa part, Mitchie posa sa main dessus en pensant très fort à tous les moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec Roman. Elle crut même entendre son rire dans son esprit puis se releva. Elle fit un pas en arrière puis se signa en même temps que son mari. Il dit au revoir à ses parents, il n'arrivait pas à rester plus longtemps pour le moment. Sa femme le comprit et ils partirent blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient presque atteint leur voiture quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il se tourna et les traits de son visage se durcirent. Que faisait-elle là ? Spécialement aujourd'hui ?

« - Mon Dieu Shane, je suis touchée que tu viennes voir ton papa et…

« - Que veux-tu Selena, demanda-t-il durement.

« - Je… Euh… Que fait-elle là celle-là, demanda-t-elle méchamment.

« - Si tu parles de Mitchie, sache que c'est ma femme depuis un an et demi et qu'elle a plus de raison d'être ici que toi !

« - J'étais mariée avec ton père !

« - Il a divorcé en septembre. Oui je suis au courant, on a bu une bonne bouteille de champagne à cette occasion, mentit-il. Papa nous a appelé depuis Harmony pour nous l'annoncer. Tu n'as plus rien à foutre ici !

« - J'ai été marié avec lui dix ans après ton père ! A ce propos, j'aimerais savoir quand je toucherais ma part d'héritage.

« - Tu n'as jamais été sur son testament. Quant à ce que tu pourrais toucher de votre divorce, le juge a statué il y a un peu plus d'un an me semble-t-il. Quand il t'a reconnu coupable de détournement de mineur.

« - Tu viens ma chérie, demanda un jeune homme en s'approchant.

« - Jonas, je te présente Shane, le fils de mon défunt mari et sa femme Mitchie.

« - Ex-mari, vous avez divorcé met-toi ça dans le crâne !

« - Viens Shane. Laissez-les. On n'aime pas Selena mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir sur la tombe de tes parents. Elle a partagé la vie de Roman durant des années, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« - Oh c'est vous qui avez détruit sa vie, demanda Jonas.

« - Non, moi je n'ai fait que révéler ce qu'elle avait fait subir à un enfant.

« - Il avait quinze ans, si vraiment il ne voulait pas, il l'aurait dit !

« - Au revoir Jonas, sourit Mitchie en ignorant le dernier commentaire de Selena. Viens mon amour. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tes enfants m'appuient sur la vessie.

« - Très bien, je… Comment ça _mes_ enfants, demanda Shane en s'arrêtant brusquement pour la regarder. Je croyais que tu attendais qu'un enfant ?

« - Non, ils sont trois, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Je voulais te faire la surprise. J'ai eu la confirmation il y a trois jours.

« - Trois bébés, demanda-t-il en souriant. Tu attends trois bébés ?

« - Oui, pouffa-t-elle. Deux garçons et une fille… Plus que sept cent quatre-vingt dix-sept et on sera bon !

Il la fixa avant que son regard ne tombe sur son ventre légèrement rebondi puis il remonta sur ses yeux avant de commencer à sourire. La seconde suivante, il la prit dans ses bras, comme le jour de leur mariage et tourna sur lui-même durant plusieurs minutes le regard brillant. Il la reposa en voyant son visage devenir blanc et lui ouvrit la portière passager pour qu'elle monte dans la voiture puis prit le volant pour conduire jusqu'à la maison dont il avait hérité. Il savait qu'il aurait pu la vendre mais il en était incapable. C'était entre ces murs qu'il avait grandi et il préférait la garder le plus longtemps possible. Tout en conduisant, il repensa au moment où ils avaient ouvert le testament de Roman.

 _Flash-back en POV Shane_

 _On entra dans le bureau du notaire, Mitchie et moi. Selena était absente puisqu'elle avait écopé de six mois de prison ferme et de six avec sursis pour m'avoir séduit quand j'étais mineur. Le juge d'instruction avait refusé le motif de viol par faute de preuve. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais touché de l'argent, mon père avait tenu à ce qu'elle me paye le traumatisme mais je n'en voulais pas. J'en avais fait don aux bonnes œuvres de Los Angeles. Je me concentrais et regardais l'homme en face de moi. Il avait plus de soixante ans et devait bientôt partir en retraite selon papa. La peau café au lait, les cheveux poivre et sel, de fines lunettes de vue aux montures métalliques, il avait le sérieux d'un notaire. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il nous serra la main à Mitchie et moi et nous proposa de nous asseoir pour la lecture du testament. J'eus un maigre sourire en découvrant qu'il me léguait tout ce qu'il possédait ou presque puisque ma femme était également sur son testament._

 _« - A ma belle-fille Michelle Gray née Torres, je lègue toutes mes décorations de noël, ainsi que celle de ma défunte épouse Lacy et qu'elle saura en prendre soin, lut-il surpris. Je lui lègue également le coffre en bois au pied de mon lit et tout ce qu'il contient… C'est tout, dit-il en rangeant le papier dans un dossier._

 _« - Il ne lègue rien à Selena Miller, m'étonnais-je._

 _« - Madame Miller n'a jamais figuré sur le testament de feu votre père monsieur Gray. Votre mère et vous avez toujours été son seul légataire jusqu'à votre mariage où il l'a modifié pour y faire apparaître votre épouse._

 _« - Très bien… Merci monsieur Jones._

 _Il hocha la tête et sortit des papiers afin de tout mettre en ordre. Quand ce fut bon, il nous raccompagna à la porte de son bureau, me présenta, une nouvelle fois ses condoléances puis on retrouva sur le parking. Je pris le volant et nous ramenais, ma femme et moi chez mes parents. Enfin non, chez moi à présent. On fut très silencieux durant le trajet et lorsque je me garais devant la maison, je coupais le moteur sans sortir de la voiture pour autant. J'avais besoin de quelques minutes. Mitchie sortit avec Lulu mais resta contre la voiture me laissant le temps dont j'avais besoin… Cinq minutes plus tard, je sortis à mon tour et elle s'approcha en me tendant la main. Je la pris et la serrais afin de trouver en elle le courage nécessaire. J'ouvris la porte et on entra. La maison était silencieuse, morte, sans la présence de papa. Mitchie dut le comprendre puisqu'elle me demanda, d'un regard, si elle pouvait entrer. J'hochais la tête et elle fila au salon pour allumer la télé. Je souris en notant que c'était un film de noël._

 _« - Tu sais, je suis touchée que ton papa m'ait couché sur son testament._

 _« - Moi aussi mon amour… Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre en bois. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'ouvrir._

 _« - Allons-y !_

 _Fin du flash-back POV normal_

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison qui était la leur à présent. Il coupa le moteur et demanda à sa femme d'attendre qu'il vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Elle l'observa aller ouvrir la maison avant de revenir vers elle pour la porter jusqu'au salon.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, sourit-elle touchée par son geste.

« - Parce que tu es fragile alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais te traiter comme une princesse.

« - Tu vas m'empêcher de travailler ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? Ça te rend bien trop heureuse, mais quand tu seras à la maison, tu seras traiter comme une princesse.

« - Parce que je porte ton engeance ?

« - Parce que tu portes trois magnifiques bébés mon amour. J'ai même une idée de prénom pour un des garçons.

« - Ah oui, dis-moi.

« - Que dirais-tu de Steve ?

« - Je pensais à Roman Steve Gray pour ma part.

« - Alors va pour Steve Roman Gray. Je veux qu'il porte le prénom de ton père en premier. Il a été le premier à nous quitter et il a fait de toi cette femme magnifique et accro à noël. Sans ça, tu ne m'aurais jamais menti pour avoir cette patinoire.

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti ?

« - A aucun moment. Tu m'aurais dit la vérité je te l'aurais tout de même laissé contre un café ou je te l'aurais apporté à ta boutique si tu avais refusé de la prendre… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Je viens de trouver les prénoms de nos autres enfants.

« - Ah oui, demanda-t-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

« - Je pensais à Noel pour le second garçon.

« - Et notre petite princesse, comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

« - Lacy, parce qu'elle a été la première à partir et je suis certaine que c'était une femme merveilleuse.

« - Alors nous avons Steve Roman Gray, Noel Gray et Lacy Gray ? Tu serais d'accord pour que le second prénom de Lacy soit Sydney ?

« - Si tu acceptes que Noel prenne le prénom de mon grand-père maternel… Myles.

« - Vous entendez ça les enfants ? Vous vous appelez Steve Roman Gray, Noel Myles Gray et votre petite sœur s'appelle Lacy Sydney Gray.

Elle l'écouta amusée avant de soupirer lorsqu'il dénuda son nombril pour l'embrasser. Il releva la tête le sourire coquin et la porta jusque dans leur chambre en l'embrassant avec douceur. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour appuyer leur baiser et lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, il s'allongea à ses côtés tout en glissant sa main sous ses vêtements.

FIN

…

Et voilà… Cette fiction est terminée… J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ? Shane qui a eu plus de temps avec son papa. Leur mariage à Mitchie et lui. La grossesse de Mitchie qui va souffrir puisqu'elle en a trois dans le ventre ? Le fait que Selena n'a rien au final ?

Je vous souhaite un très beau 25 décembre à tous et je vous dis à l'année prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
